


All the love, H.

by Arora



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry Styles - Freeform, HarryBottom, LARRYSEX, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Obsession, Passion, Smut, Stalker, harrytop, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, larrylove, larryromance, larrysmut, louisbottom, louistop, universitylove, younglove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 45,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arora/pseuds/Arora
Summary: Louis Tomlinson is about to start his last semester of University. Everything in his life is going to plan, excluding his almost non existent love life, and that's because he is hung up on his anonymous pen pal he's had since the 8th grade he calls H.But when a new student arrives at his school, things heat up between the two of them. And Louis may be finding himself falling in lust...and in love...But what does that leave for him and H? Nothing? Or everything he's ever wanted?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my second Larry fanfic. It seriously took me forever to write, i started in April and have been so busy!! But I mustered up some time to get it finished before my baby boy arrives! (yes I'm preggo and writing fanfics :P)
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this, as ive had the idea in my head for a while now. Hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 1

"Dude come on, you're taking forever. Why do you feel the need to pack so much shit?" 

"Excuse me Niall, don't sass the sass master. You never know what could come up. I need to prepare...something you obviously don't know a thing about..." Louis side eyes Niall, who's sitting on the side of Louis' bed in a white long sleeve shirt, backwards hat, dark jeans and two unmatching shoes. 

"I was in a hurry. I didn't realize I grabbed two different shoes. Gimme a break aye? At least I have other pairs waiting for me" He chirps as he lays back on Louis' comforter.  
"At least you grabbed opposite feet to make a pair" Louis laughs as he shoves the last bit of toiletries in his bag and zips it up. 

"This is our last semester of university what possibly could come up that you need THAT much more in our apartment? We came home for a month, we aren't moving across the country ya wanker". Niall says as he shoots up and moves across the room grabbing his duffle bag he so carefully flung across Louis' room the moment he entered.

"Alright...I think I'm ready." Louis scans his childhood room, taking in the blue walls and green bedspread that has the dulled throughout the years, and glances over at his night table beside his bed.  
"Uh, one more thing Nialler." Louis says as he walks over and opens the drawer. Inside, he lifts up a folded letter, looks at it for a few seconds, and shoves it in his hoodie pocket.

"Is that what I think it is?" Niall questions as Louis moves through his room and closes the door.

"What ever do you mean?" Louis says skipping down the steps. 

"Dude, you're STILL writing to him? That's a letter from him isn't it. Don't lie, I saw the handwriting on the front. It's him. You STILL write to him!" Niall excitedly says. 

"Don't make such a big deal about it. It's the last letter I got anyway and that was uhhh" Louis looks up at the ceiling as he stops before the front door. "6 months ago. We decided to take some time, live our lives. If after this year we both haven't met anyone, we are going to meet up and ya know.... So." Louis shrugs and opens the front door.

"I just can't believe it's been this long, you are practically in love with the damn fool, and you don't even know his name!" Niall says, throwing his duffle in the back seat of Louis' car.  
Louis gets in and buckles his belt. "I dunno Niall...that's the fun in it. I know everything about him. Literally...everything. Just not names. If we knew names...it would give it away. There's Facebook and Instagram, everything you can find on a person is right there on social media. This is the one thing in our lives that is still so...I dunno...special. Private. Exciting...that we made sure we weren't going to tell each other our names until the day we met." Louis' eyes sparkle at the thought as he looks through the foggy windshield. Niall shifts in his seat, getting bored at the topic as its been the topic of MOST conversations with Louis since the 8th grade. 

"I just find it weird that this could be a complete weirdo. He could be a pervert, pedophile, a dirty caveman for all we know. What if he's 40 years old Louis?" Niall scrunches his face and looks to Louis with skeptical eyes. 

"He's not 40 Niall." Louis rolls his eyes and backs out of his driveway.

Just 40 miles and they will be at their quaint apartment just on the outskirts of University. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

7 years ago 

"Alright class, this project is actually one I think everyone is going to enjpy. It's not much of a graded project, as it is something to break the semester up. Has anyone ever heard of pen pals?" Mrs. Reid asks as her students hands shoot up.

"Good, good. Well, we will be doing pen pals with kids your own age, from a school in Holmes Chapel. This will just be for the semester, you will not be graded for the letters but there will be a final presentation on the student you will be writing to, come the end of May. I will want to know everything, from their family life, friend life, sports, hobbies, what makes them happy and so forth. Here in this basket I have all students in their class. I will pass around the basket. There's a boys basket and a girls basket. Please choose just one okay?" 

The baskets are excitedly handed around the classroom. Louis is just as excited as the next person as he loves to make new friends and he's sure going to brag about himself to this kid. He's in football, drama club, has the lead role in the school play (Danny in Grease!) and is pretty much the most popular kid in class. He's got this down.

"Uh Mrs. Reid? Why is there a number and a letter on my piece of paper. Isn't there suppose to be a name?" Stephanie Collins asks. 

The teacher smiles and gets up from her desk. 

"No Stephanie that is correct. There's a catch to this project. No one is going to exchange names. No one is to tell them your name, your parents name, siblings or even best friend. We cannot tell them what we look like either. It makes it that much harder but that much more interesting. You will get to know this person. But you will get to know them for who they are. Not their name, or what they look like." 

Some classmates moan, some look around in horror, but Louis grabs the basket that's handed to him and is even more excited. Challenges, he likes challenges. He sticks his hand in the basket and before he could grab a piece of paper, one practically flies up into his hand. He frowns at that, wondering how that even happened, but shakes his head and puts it on his desk. 

There lies 24H. Hmm. H. His name starts with an H. Hank? Henry? Hunter? And 24. Which is weird because those are his two favorite numbers combined. 4 is his football jersey number, and 2 is his favorite professional players number. Weird.

As Louis gets home that night, he sits at his desk in his dimly lit bedroom with a pen and paper in front of him. He's not exactly sure what to say, but he starts anyway.

Dear H,  
How are you today? Today was the day that I drew your name or rather your number and the first letter of your name. It's going to be hard not knowing what to call you. But I guess H will do. What do you like to do for fun? What is your family like? I like football and acting. I'm the lead role in my school's play! Danny from grease :) I've got lots of friends. We usually hangout on the weekends and sometimes the week nights if my mum and stepdad are feeling nice :) I have 4 sisters. They are crazy and take over the house but I wouldn't ever trade them for anything. I'm known as the class clown in school and I have a girl friend named Alayna. She's really cool. Known her since I was 5. Anyway, please write back ASAP. Look forward to making a new friend!  
From, L 

4 days after Louis sent his first letter he received one back from H.

It was more descriptive than Louis' and he learned the boy had divorced parents as well and one sister. Two cats, loved school very much, played a little footie after school as well and had his own great group of friends.  
He was a charming writer, he used lots of smiley faces and sometimes put wink faces in as well.  
He wrote in all caps and signed with "All the love, H".  
He was smart, Louis could tell. He had great vocabulary and seemed to enjoy writing to Louis just as much. 

Over the next 4 months, Louis and H wrote to each other like crazy. Two, sometimes three letters a week each. Sharing anything and everything. They had so much in common yet enough to learn from one another.  
H was more artistic, down to earth, and a bit quiet and Louis was more athletic, outgoing, and always the center of attention. 

After the project was over, they decided to continue writing to each other. Something no one else in his class did. He kept it secret though. He didn't want his friends to make fun of him and his attachment to a person he had never met OR knew the name of. And in all honesty, it did become an attachment.  
H was there for him through the next few years of high school.  
Through his breakup with Alayna in year ten, through his mum and stepdad's divorce, and his birth dad trying to step into his life again. 

H leaned on him as well.  
The most important was when H came out as gay to Louis... 

Louis will always remember it was a rainy Thursday afternoon after his first week of senior year of highschool when he got the letter in the mail.  
He had plopped down on his sofa after shaking off his drenched Adidas jacket. His mum was in the kitchen making a roast and as he read, his nostrils filled with the sweet smell of meat and spices.

"I've got to tell you something L and I pray that you still write me after I tell you this." 

Louis' heart sped in his chest as he read the damp writing before him, the ink smudging a bit from the rain.

"I'm gay" it flatly said. 

Louis read it again. And again. And..again. 

Gay. Gay. He likes...guys. H is gay.

Louis sat for a moment staring at the floral print wallpaper in front of him, the tick of the clock on the wall echoing in his mind.  
His heart pounded in his chest and his face burned red.  
It was the first time someone had come out to him, let alone it was the first person he really knew that was gay.  
Of course he knew some people in school that were out, but no one in his friend group. 

H is gay.

Louis' mind raced with possibilities. This changes everything. Because H likes guys...

'so he could potentially like me.' Louis thought. 

The thought raced in his mind. He pictured meeting H, kissing him...and more. His heart thumped in his chest and he swallowed.

Louis has known for quite some time that he is gay as well. He really came to terms with it this past year when he spent a month at football camp and started hooking up with a guy named Chad. Chad had been coming onto him all summer, and the last month of camp Louis caved and he's never doubted it since. Although Louis knew clear in his mind that he indeed did like guys, he was scared beyond belief to tell anyone...

"H, I'm gay too" Louis wrote that night in his locked bedroom.

The rain smacked his window as he continued...

"I never told you because I, myself was in denial for quite some time. Thank you for telling me this. I will never stop writing you H. Ever. I promise." 

After H got his letter, things started to change between them. They spent the next couple years more playful and flirtatious. They talked about what would happen if they met or if they've met but never even known. They discussed their perfect date, what kind of life they would want with a partner in the future. Even kids. 

"L, what if we're soulmates? Have you ever thought of this? I think about it all the time. But I also think...what if we meet and I'm not your type? What if I'm..too dorky. Or too boring. Im scared of being boring. Been told I was before."

"Trust me H, you're NOT boring. You entertain me more than anyone ever has and all you have to do is put pen to paper. You're amazing H. And I can't wait to meet you one day. P.S. I think about the soulmate thing on the daily :)" 

A couple weeks went by after they're last chat, and in that time Louis' grandfather had passed. 

He had to travel for the funeral and help out at his grandmothers house for a few weeks. He didn't have time to write to H. His family needed him especially his mum who was a wreck about losing her father. She leaned on him for support. 

If he wasn't at university studying and calling his mum every 5 minutes to make sure she was okay, he was traveling home to be with them on the weekends.

In the end, 3 months had gone by of no contact with H, and he felt miserably guilty about it. 

He had a moment of peace in his childhood bedroom when he decided this would be a great time to write. 

The last letter written was from H, and he couldn't imagine what H must be thinking not hearing from him for this long.

"Shit I'm a terrible person" he scratched his forehead and sat at his old creaky desk and pulled out a pen and paper.

"H, I'm so sorry I've abandoned you for this long...my grandfather died, and my mum has been very needy ever since. My studying has been crazy lately and I've just been trying to make time to eat and shower. You're on my mind though I promise."

He mailed it the next day and didn't receive anything back for 2 months. 

It was nearing the end of summer before his senior year of college and he had almost began to worry if he would ever hear from H again. He ran to the mailbox everyday until one Saturday afternoon he had gotten what he'd been waiting for. He ran up the steps and into his bedroom and shut his door in a hurry. After all these years, he still gets "the crazies" as he likes to call it, all because of a letter from H. He opens it in a frenzy after jumping across his bedroom and onto his bed. He lays back and opens it. 

"L, I'm terribly sorry to hear about your grandfather. I know how much he meant to you and your family. My thoughts are with you. Please don't feel the need to apologize for not staying in contact so often. I know life gets hectic and as we get older, things may change. I was getting a tad worried but knew you would eventually write as you promised you'd never stop a few years back :). My life has been a bit hectic too. University is going well, very well. I may be switching things up a bit this coming year...been offered a few things (can't tell you yet as I don't know for sure if I'll take them), but I'm extremely excited. I still often wonder where you're taking classes. Hell, you could be here at school with me. Are you in my visual arts class? Do I walk past you everyday and not know? Ugh, it kills me sometimes L, It really does. I have to be honest, I was asked out on a date a couple months back before summer break." Louis' heart picks up speed and an uncomfortable jealousy rises in him. "I turned him down....we sat next to each other in Calculus all last semester and got to be friends. He's a bit older, probably about 7 years but he's nice. Anyway, I turned him down in hopes that maybe I should wait for you...I know that sounds crazy but I felt almost guilty if I said yes. I mean, I know we have seen other people...I'm not oblivious to that....but since the last time we talked...you said you wanted to maybe meet and see how things went with us... Ya know? And then I didn't hear from you for months. I just didn't know what to do. He asked me out again last week and...I just don't know what to do. Should we meet? Please let me know. 

All the love, H."

Louis laid the letter beside his spinning head as he stared at his ceiling. 

He felt a mixture of pride and guilt. 

It's no question he feels good that H turned this man down for him. 

'7 years older? Pshhh.'

But, he also feels guilty that H is being held back by him. He doesn't want that. And with him going back to school literally tomorrow, he won't have time to meet H for at least another couple weeks.  
Shit.  
He rolls out of bed and over to his desk once more. The familiar routine of pulling out his writing pad and his lucky black pen from its cubby come into play.

He drops hard onto his chair and rubs his eyes. 

"Ughhhh" he groans, knowing what he has to do.

"Dear H, 

if after this school year, this WHOLE school year from August to May, we do not meet anyone, or wind up with anyone, will WILL meet. We will meet and see how things go. Please do not be held back because of me. Please go experience life and love" 

his hand tightens as he writes love 

"All I know, is you're worth the best of everything. And I want that for you. Please take care of yourself and I PRAY I hear back from you in May. 

Love ya H, L."


	2. Chapter 2

Present day 

Louis steps into him and Niall's two bedroom apartment. 

The familiar smell of textbooks and stale Chinese takeout hitting him hard. 

"Ahhh home sweet home" he says as he plops down onto their black leather sofa. He grabs the remote that's sticking halfway in between the cushions and turns on the television. 

Niall's in the kitchen stocking the food they picked up at the market on their way back. "So Zayn and Liam are on their way over. Liam has been here since last week already but since Zayn has been with Izzy all holiday in France, he didn't get in until about 10 minutes ago." Niall mentions as he cracks open a beer. "Want one?" 

Before Louis can answer, he sees a can being thrown through the air toward his head. Thankfully he turns in time to catch it. "Jeez Nialler! Didn't even gimme a minute to answer ya! Could have cut me head open or summat" Louis says has he cracks it open and takes a big gulp. 

There's a knock at the door then, but soon after Liam and Zayn help themselves into their apartment. 

"There's my two favorites!" Liam's jolly face says as he peeks behind the door before entering. "I brought beer, and Chinese takeout!" He blissfully enters, Zayn following slowly behind. 

"Oh, lovely. It's not like our apartment doesn't smell enough like greasy takeout" Louis says as he gets up from the couch to greet his friends. "How was everyone's holiday?" 

"Oh mine was great. Hannah and I were together most of the time, met up with my old friend Max from back home. She got a puppy but her parents are mad because they're ending up taking care of her because well, she's here at school. Umm..." Liam says and shrugs his shoulders. "Can't think of anything else. But this man here, well I'm sure he has some stories for us!" He grabs Zayn by the shoulder, giving his black leather jacket a tug. 

"Yeah yeah it was nice" Zayn offers, shrugging Liam's hand off.

"Nice. Nice? It was nice? You spend the entire month in a French paradise and it was nice?" Niall spits out from across the kitchen.

"Well, i dunno. It was very peaceful. Scenic. We took some time to get to know out spiritual side. Made love under the stars. Smoked some weed, things like that". He says, eyeing the counter through his long black eyelashes, as he makes circles on it with his finger. 

Zayn has always been a quiet guy. So mysterious and mesmerizing to watch. Most of the time people are guessing as to what he's thinking or feeling. He's exciting when he tries to be the exact opposite. 

"Alright...well...now that we have a self proclaimed Buddha in the house how bout some beeeeer!!!" Niall shouts loud enough for the neighbors to hear. 

They end up sitting around the living room, eating takeout and drinking beer. They're in the middle of a card game when Liam breaks the tension of Niall beating Louis thus far 

"so Lou, how was your holiday? You never did tell us." 

"Eh, it was alright. Nothing too special. My mum is getting better with her dad being gone. The girls are still crazy. My dog is good. In all honesty, it was quite a boring holiday" he says as he lays down a queen. 

"He's got a pen pal boyfriend" Niall flat out says. 

They all look up, including Louis who is looking at Niall in horror. 

"Shut your mouth Niall" Louis threatens from across the circle. 

But Niall being Niall, challenges him. "He's in love. Straight up in love with someone he's never met. He doesn't even know his name!" Niall smirks and Louis' cheeks catch fire. 

"Shut the he--" 

"no no, do tell, please. I didn't think you dated anyone? Who is this boyfriend of yours?" Liam curiously asks.

Even Zayn looks excited to know. 

"Ugh he's not my boyfriend first of all" he says as he eyes Niall dramatically "and secondly I'm not in love. Well, I don't think..no I'm not. Like Niall said, I don't even know his name. Or what he looks like. He's...just this guy I met a few years back from a school project and we really clicked. We kept it anonymous for fun but now, here, explaining it to you guys it sounds quite dumb. Anyway, we decided if we didn't meet anyone this year then we would finally meet up and see what it's like. See if we had potential outside the letters. One semester down, one more to go and no one has caught my eye yet so..." 

He looks around at the intrigued eyes staring back at him. He realizes how into this they are, completely abandoning the card game in front of them. 

"Whatever..it's not a big deal" Louis finishes and looks down.

"I think it's beautiful." Zayn quietly says.

Louis looks up and tries to hide his smile. 

"It's beautiful all right, beautiful and downright crazy. I tell him all the time this guy could be a complete creep. You never know what you're going to get. I hope for his sake he's Prince Charming though" Niall says and Louis rolls his eyes.

"Well, if he makes ya happy Lou, that's all that matters." Liam says as his big, brown puppy eyes smile back at him. 

"Enough sap talk, let's get on with this game that I happen to be winning now. And hand me another beer!" Louis shouts.

~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Louis wakes with a pounding headache. He struggles to open his eyes as the bright sun escapes his blinds, flooding his small bedroom.

"Arghhhh" he groans as he slowly gets up and heads to his bathroom. 

He starts the shower and walks to the sink.

Looking in the mirror, he notices the bags underneath his crystal blue eyes. He rubs them and runs his hands down his face, noticing he hasn't shaved in about a week. The rough stubble is scratchy to his touch, but he decides to keep it. Make a lovely impression his first day of classes. 

Standing underneath the steamy water he thinks of H. He wonders if what he did was the right thing.

'Should I have put a halt to our letters for a year? Why did I do that? Did I really need a break from him? No. Absolutely not. But.... I've got to give him AND myself a chance to meet someone. Because what if we meet and it isn't right? What if he doesn't like me. What if I'm too short, or my ass is too big for his liking. What if he is some creep?' 

Louis closes his eyes and grabs his shampoo. 'But he's not, and I do miss him. A couple more months Louis, you've got this. No one has caught my eye yet, and no one will.'

He finishes his shower on that positive thought, manages to find a pair of skinny black jeans, a black t shirt and a gray beanie before he grabs a blueberry muffin, steps into his adidas shoes and is out the door. 

~~~~

His first class of the day is Advanced Calculus.

Why he chose this class is beyond him, he sucks at math. And why he chose this for his first class of the day? Even more beyond him. At the time, he thought getting the worst out of the way was the smart thing to do. But, considering he still has a mild hangover headache and his mind isn't in the sorts to figure out where x and y go, it might have been his dumbest decision yet. 

As he pulls his notebook out he holds his head up with his hand. 

'Too goddamn tired for this.' He thinks. 

The students begin to pile in. Most chairs are filled but he manages to find an aisle seat halfway up the stairs. 

In the middle of his amazing stick figure doodle at the top of his page, someone stops beside him and kneels down.

Already annoyed at this being in his bubble, he drops his pen, waiting for the meaning behind the unmoving presence.

"Hello there" the presence says in a low, drawn out voice. 

Louis ignores it because he's stubborn and can be a bitch when it's early in the morning and has a pounding headache. 

"Whatcha drawing there?" 

'Ugh he's still there'

Louis slowly looks up and peeks through his fingers. 

He sees chestnut brown hair too close for comfort and can smell the faint scent of strawberry shampoo. 

"I know Picasso doesn't compare to this masterpiece I've created here, but if you really have to know, it's called 'Stick figure with a killer hangover. Drawn in #2 pencil' ". Louis sarcastically replies, starting on the skateboard underneath his stick man.

The man beside him giggles. He literally giggles and it makes Louis roll his eyes. 

"Well, I must say it's quite the drawing there mister...." He waits for Louis to reply. 

He doesn't. 

"Okay well hopefully you'll put that much effort into calculus." he finishes. 

'Why is this guy talking to me?? Too early. Too hungover. Too ugh everything.' 

"And why do you care how much effort I put into calculus? What's it to you? Ya think you're the teacher or summat? I know Professor Richards and he definitely doesn't stalk his students before class and he definitely doesn't reek of strawberry shampoo. The poor man doesn't even have hair. Now, nice talking to you...whoever you are...but please. Let me get back to this masterpiece." Louis flicks his hand, still not looking up at this ever mysterious and annoying presence in his way. 

He hears the man hesitate for a moment and Louis suddenly feels guilty for the harsh attitude. 

As he finally looks up to apologize, he's struck with an unfamiliar, yet undeniably beautiful face. The striking green eyes glare down at him once more before his lean body moves down the steps. His shoulder length curly hair bounces with each long legged stride and Louis suddenly feels God awful for being so rude. 

He watches as the man makes his way across the floor and out of the classroom door. 

Ten minutes go by until his 8:30 class officially starts. Professor Richards comes through the door from his adjoining office on the left hand side of the room, and makes his way behind his desk.

"Hello everyone and welcome to college advanced calculus. I put your syllable on your desk, each one of you should have one." His monotone voice echoes throughout the large classroom. "On the syllabus I have highlighted the most important tests you will be graded on. Please keep these in mind and please take it seriously. Now, before we get started, I'd like to introduce you to our new student teacher. He has traveled several miles to be here to help out in this classroom. Please be kind and courteous and give him the respect you give me." 

Louis looks around for this student teacher, but sees no one. 

Looks left, right, behind him. No one. 

Suddenly the door opens and in comes the guy from earlier. The guy Louis was ever so rude to. 

"Ah there he is! Everyone, this is Mr. Styles, Styles, this is everyone." Professor Richards says unenthusiastic. 

Mr. Styles smiles up at everyone, giving a quick wave and heads to his seat on the side of the professors desk. 

Louis shuts his eyes in horror and mentally punches himself for the fact he was so quick to judge and silently blames his sassy tongue that seems to be uncontrollable at times. 

'Of course he's the student teacher. Just my luck I was rude to the man who's most likely going to fail me for having such a shitty attitude.' 

The rest of the class goes by achingly slow. Professor Richards talks at a snails pace, and Louis spots 7 people asleep in their seats. 

The guy next to him already has a rhythm going with his snores that is annoyingly distracting, but not as distracting as the pair of eyes from the front of the classroom that seem to be glancing up in his direction every 5 minutes.

It's unsettling and really cutting into Louis' own nap time. 

He decides to stare back, make him just as uncomfortable, intimidate him for a while. 

But then Louis shifts uncomfortably in his seat when they happen to lock eyes. His breath hitches and he tries to look away but his stare lingers a bit too long, and he turns red at the realization. 

He peels his eyes away from the face that seems to be smirking now and 'God Louis, you just looked like a complete creep. First rude, now a creep that stares a tad too long.' He again, mentally punches himself and realizes this is the worst first day of school yet, and it's only been 45 minutes. 

As soon as 9:30 hits, Louis gets up from his seat, rushes down the steps and into the hall. He doesn't stop his speed until he enters his next class. 

He's able to breathe again.


	3. Chapter 3

"Niall, shut up about her I will meet her tonight. Let me form my own opinion will ya?" Louis smiles at Niall who's standing in front of Louis' full length bedroom mirror, buttoning a maroon button up. 

"You sure I look okay?" He turns to Louis who is meticulously forming his hair into an amazing quiff. 

"Yes you do. You look great. Never have seen you this nervous before. I've never really seen you nervous at all. Like ever. What did this girl do to you? How did you meet her again?" Louis asks from the bathroom.

"Mate I told you like 5 times already but...okay...so I'm in AP English right? And I'm super into the paper I'm writing. Like nothing can distract me. Nothing. That is until I feel a tap on my shoulder...." Niall stops, grabbing his shoes from the hallway and dragging them into Louis room to be put on. "So I'm interrupted by this tap. And I'm a little annoyed because I really had this flow going but I turn around and there's this girl. Red hair, brown eyes, cute, tiny features and an adorable smile man. So she asks if I have a pen she could borrow because hers ran out. But, I didn't have any. I'm a one pen man I've always been. So I pretend like I'm looking for one in my bag and suddenly, I stumble across my lucky pen I thought I had lost last year. I guess I had a hole in my book bag and it had fallen through. But anyway, it was right there sticking up, waiting for me to give to her." Niall finishes, moving from his shoes to now his hair. 

Louis peeks his head from the bathroom. With a smirk he says "so did you give it to her?". 

"Of course I did ya twat! It was fate! My lucky pen brought us together and I couldn't be happier." Niall says dramatically. 

"So have you talked to her since?" Louis asks emerging from the bathroom. "Uh well. I mean...well...no. But, there's time don't get me wrong. I know she will be at the party tonight. I heard her talking about it to a friend in the hallway after class." Niall says. 

"Man Niall, eavesdropping now? You must REALLY like this...Chelsie" Louis says. 

Niall blushes and turns away, leaving Louis by himself to get dressed for the party tonight. 

They arrive at Liam and Zayn's flat 15 minutes later. 

Zayn was having a catastrophe with his hair and needed Louis to come help. 

"So is Izzy going to be at this party tonight?" Louis asks as he bends over Zayn who's sitting on the toilet. 

"Yeah man, she drove into town earlier today. Super stoked to see her" Zayn replies, handing Louis the hairspray. 

"Good man, I'm glad you found someone who makes you happy" Louis says. 

"Thanks mate she really is one of a kind. So...what about you? I mean, I know you talked about your uh pen pal and stuff but..have you been with anyone? You're so secretive with that stuff I never know. I mean, the past 3 years I've known you I think I heard about you being with one guy?" Zayn asks looking up at Louis. 

"I know I don't talk about it much, I've always been kind of private about that stuff but, yeah I have been with a few. None that have lasted obviously but...yeah a few." Louis' voice softens at the end and Zayn knows to drop the subject. 

Louis' love life has been a mystery ever since Zayn met Louis their freshman year of college. He was always a huge partier, the center of attention everywhere they went, but never seemed interested in anyone in particular. That's why hearing he was talking to someone via pen pal was surprising. 

And Louis really has been with a few people the past few years, that isn't a lie. 

After what happened with Chad back in high school, all Louis wanted was for it to happen again. 

He couldn't take his mind off of the free feeling he felt finally being with a guy. But he didn't get the chance until sophomore year of university. His name was Alex and he was in Louis' geography class. They had met up a few times for class projects but one thing led to another one night and they ended up hooking up for 3 weeks. Things ended when Alex wanted to take things further and asked Louis to be his boyfriend. It scared Louis so much, he transferred classes and stopped talking to Alex all together. Louis felt horrible for his actions, but he just couldn't be his boyfriend. Commitment has never really been his thing. The only thing he had been committed to for a long period of time were the letters to H, and even that scares him a bit. 

After Alex, there was Stephen. He was at the same frat party Louis was last year in March. It started as a simple dance in the living room, to Louis getting blown in the bathroom 5 minutes later. It continued as random hook ups here and there but Louis got bored with the constant need to reassure Stephen he was good enough, as Stephen would sulk afterwards and fish for compliments on his sexual abilities. (Which were average to be honest). 

Since then the only action Louis has had was his right hand man (literally) and bottle of lube. 

~~~~~

They arrive at Sarah Hanlin's apartment 30 minutes later, cases of beer in hand and ready to party. 

It's been a long first week of classes and Louis wants nothing more than to sip down a couple cold ones, dance with a cute guy or two, and get his mind off of anything and everything. 

They enter to a dimly lit living room, disco lights spinning on the ceiling, and the smell of sweet cider and appetizers dancing in the air. 

There are probably around 50 people already there. Some are dancing, some are playing beer pong in the kitchen, while others are on her patio smoking. 

Sarah runs up to Liam (who happens to be Hannah's best friend) and grabs his hand. "Hannah has been waiting for  
you all night thank God you're here. She's won't let me leave her side and I've been eyeing a hot guy all night. Come with me please!" She whisks Liam away. 

Zayn spots Izzy on the back porch with her friend Alisha and he's makes his way through the crowd to reach her. 

Louis leans over to offer a beer to Niall when he notices that Niall has escaped his side as well, already scanning the appetizer table with his arm around a red head. 

'Well that was fast.' Louis thinks. 

So there he is. Alone. In the middle of a bumping party feeling like a loser. 

He makes his way to the kitchen and sets down his apple flavored beer. After he gets one out and pops off the top, he makes his way onto the dance floor. 

There are enough people bumping and grinding to not notice he's completely alone and partly insecure about it. 

He dances for what seems like an hour before he feels a pair of hands grab onto his hips from behind. He smiles and starts grinding back even more, feeling the guys' unmistakably half hard cock on his ass. He prides himself on how fast he can get guys hard. 30 seconds? Eh that's nothing. He once made a guy come in under ten seconds. THATS a record. 

The song switches to a fast pace rock song about a minute later and he feels the guy spin him around to face him. He's good looking...tall and tan. Short dark, almost back hair. Dark eyes heck, he could be Zayn's cousin. 

"You're so sexy. What's your name?" The guy shouts over the loud music while continuing to dance. 

Louis smiles. "Louis. And thanks you're not so bad yourself" he winks and the guy blushes. "What's your name?" 

"I'm Luke." He flashes a white toothed grin, grabs Louis by both wrist and suddenly pulls him in for a kiss. 

'Whoa buddy you aren't wasting any time!' Louis thinks as he feels the guy snake his tongue into his mouth. 'Alright REALLY not wasting any time.' Louis continues to kiss Luke as the song changes to a slow Mariah Carey song. 

"Here follow me" Luke says and takes Louis' hand. He leads him through the crowd of sweaty limbs and into a bedroom that's down the hall just left of the kitchen. 

Luke closes the door behind Louis and grabs at his shirt in a haste. "I'm gonna ram you so hard, but first, I'm gonna experience how great your mouth feels on my cock" 

Louis' eyes widen and he pushes Luke away slightly. "Alright champ uh, can a man take a piss first? I've been holding it all night...I think I should..." Louis is panicking a bit now, this situation is happening all too quick and he just needs a moment alone to think about what he's doing and if he really wants to. He is pretty tipsy after all. 

"I'll be waiting for you." He sucks at Louis' neck. "Promise you will come back!" Luke grabs the doorknob behind Louis, blocking him from leaving.

Louis half smiles and nods before Luke lets go and Louis rushes into the hallway, closing the door behind him. 

The bathroom door is locked so he waits against the opposing wall with his eyes closed. 

'Okay Louis get yourself together, you may be a little tipsy but we need to think here. Should I be doing this? Pros-he's hot. And I haven't hooked up with anyone in what feels like ages. Cons-he seems like a possessive creep, a hot creep, but none the less he almost didn't let me leave the room. Shit. Shit. What do I do? Do I leave him in the room waiting for me? Or do I go in and possibly have an amazing shag. God, just please give me a sign. If I'm not suppose to go back in there just give me a sign-'

"No cut-sies Picasso" he hears a raspy, low voice from behind him. His eyes flash open and he turns around. 

There stands Mr. Styles, his curly haired, green eyed, baby faced student teacher leaning against the open door frame with a red solo cup in his hand. 

"Uh...what?" Louis asks, surprised to see him here. 

He smiles, flashing deep dimples. "I said no cut-sies. I've been standing here waiting for the bathroom for a good...." He looks down at his watch less wrist "10 minutes now. You can get behind me. I won't be long" he smiles again. 

"Didn't see you there but uh yeah sure." Louis says and steps back a bit. 

"So What's got you all stressed out?" Styles asks as he steps a bit closer. 

"What do you mean? I'm not stressed." Louis nervously says, his eyes flashing at the closed door in front of him. 

"I just watched you come out of that room like a murderer was coming through the window. And then I watched you talk quietly to yourself with your eyes closed for another good minute. You were debating about something so it seemed" Styles shrugs and takes a sip of his drink. 

"That's a little creepy you were watching me.." Louis can't think of anything else to say. 

"Well, it was either watch you or stare at a blank wall. Your face is much more interesting than an off white colored wall that seems to be splattered with some sort of liquid...is this dry?" Harry bends down to examine a red stain of..something, dripping down the wall. 

"Ew". He stands back up and looks at Louis. 

"Well I'll take that as a compliment then. I thought this stain was quite the masterpiece here. Made the wall really come alive. Really gave it personality." Louis is racking his brain for something to say, because he's suddenly overcome with nerves. 

'Is he being corny? Is he making sense? What the hell? Cut it out.' 

"Shall we name it...wall in red by cranberry and vodka?" Styles smiles at his own joke, but it makes Louis smile as well. 

A couple minutes of silence go by when Harry decides to speak again "Do you think someone is passed out in there? I'm getting a bit worried. I don't think I've heard movement for a-" Louis cuts Styles off by grabbing his arm and tugging him into the empty bedroom behind them. Styles' eyes go big and he stumbles over his own feet.

"What? What's going on?" He asks. 

"Pretend I passed out okay? Tell him I drank too much and passed out, please!" Louis says as he falls back onto the bed and shuts his eyes. 

Styles stands there for a moment in complete confusion, wondering what the hell kind of drugs this guy is on when the door to the room next door opens. 

"Where is he? Have you seen him?" Louis can hear Luke say from the hallway. 

He peeks his eyes open and sees Styles walk into the hallway. 

"Who are you looking for?" He asks. 

"Louis. He promised he would be back its been like an hour what the fuck, did he lie to me?" He hears the anger in Luke's voice. 

"Uh..he's in here pal. He had too much to drink and I guess he passed out. I just found him in here a minute ago." Louis hears them enter the room. 

"Aw man. I wanted that ass." 

Louis is disgusted and is so thankful that he didn't go back into that bedroom. 

"Um...yeah, well...he's clearly out so...I guess you're out of luck." Styles is clearly unsure of what to say and sounds a tad uncomfortable. 

A moment of silence passes before "Hey uh, you mind leaving me alone with him for a bit? I'm gonna try to wake him and uh I'm his ride home so, you can close the door on your way out." Luke says. 

Louis' heart picks up speed, a nausea creeping into his stomach. NO NO NO he shouts in his mind. 

"No." He hears Styles say. 

"Dude, what?" Luke asks. 

"I said no." 

Louis opens his eyes and sees Harry's hand in a fist, white at the knuckles. His face is red and his breathing is becoming uneven. 

"I don't think you heard me. I said I'm his ride home! Give me a minute and close the damn door behind you!" Luke is loud now. 

"Don't think I'm so stupid to believe you for a second. There's no way I would leave him alone in a room with you." Styles is even louder than Luke now, and Louis can't do anything but lay in horror at what is happening just above his placid body. 

"I'll fuck you up! I'll-" he hears Luke go silent and a thump against the wall. He hears a struggle going on in the hallway when he opens his eyes and sees Styles pushing Luke against the wall, his hand gripping his throat. Luke is trying to break free, but can't. "Get the FUCK out of here you piece of SHIT" Styles yells closely into Luke's ear, and at that, Luke is off stumbling down the hall into the crowd of partiers. 

Louis sits up on the bed, his heart going crazy in his chest. A moment later Styles enters the bedroom, the rage hasn't left his face. 

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Louis says as he gets off the bed and walks closer to Styles.

But Styles ignores him, he's pacing the carpet around the bed. Clenching his fists open and shut. "He was going to take advantage of you! He was-what a piece of shit! I should go beat the crap out of him and throw him out in the snow!" There's a look of pure anger in his bright green eyes. 

"I'm sorry you had to do that. I'm sorry, I didn't know what else to do. He pulled me off the dance floor earlier and wanted to hookup. He seemed aggressive and I didn't want to. I came out looking to use the bathroom as an escape. It was the only thing I could think of to do. I'm sorry, but thank you. Thank you so much. He really would have hurt me if you weren't there" Louis frantically says, trying to explain the situation at the same time as calm Styles down.

"Don't apologize.... I'm glad I was here. I swear if I see that scumbag again somewhere..." Styles takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. 

Louis stands there watching him. He doesn't know what else to do so "I'm Louis by the way..." Louis sticks his hand out and waits. 

Styles opens his eyes and smiles at the hand waiting in front of him. 

"I know who you are....1st hour calculus. Row 10 first chair. Doesn't pay attention to what he needs to, but somehow gets his homework in everyday. Quite sassy, or that could be clear misjudgment about alcohol intolerance and early mornings." Styles grabs his hand, still flashing his big toothed grin and dimples. "I'm Harry." 

Louis looks up at the ceiling and scrunches his face. "Ugh, I was really hoping you forgot about that. I was and can be a huge bitch in the morning. And sometimes afternoon...or at night." Louis laughs, and is pleased to see Harry laughing as well. "I'm sorry I was a bitch to you though. You didn't deserve it and after what you did for me just now, I'd say I owe you one" Louis says. 

Harry gently smiles and tucks a loose curl behind his ear. 

There's a weird warmth in the pit of Louis' stomach that he can't quite comprehend, but it's there, brewing. 

"Louis! Harry! Whatcha guys doin' in here? Been looking all over for you" Niall comes bouncing in, holding a beer and a slice of pizza. 

"How do you know Harry?" Louis asks, looking to Harry and then back to Niall. 

"Oh, he's in my figure drawing class." Niall says simply. 

"I'm confused...do you go to this school too?" Louis asks Harry. 

"I take a couple classes yeah. See, my student teaching isn't exactly a job. It's more so an internship with the college. I transferred this semester from my last college because they didn't offer a program like this." Harry replies. 

"So...how old are you then? Here I'm thinking you're just a baby faced 30 year old" Louis laughs. 

"I'll be 22 next month." Harry laughs in reply. "Oh so you're just a couple months younger than I am." Louis is a little shocked to find out his "teacher" of some sorts is his age. 

"Alright anyway, are you guys coming back out to the party or what?" Niall barks, getting bored already. 

Louis rolls his eyes in return and they head out into the cloud of smoke and heavy music


	4. chapter 4

Louis goes to bed that night with a clouded mind. It's almost like there are too many things fighting for center stage in his brain, and he can't seem to shut it off. 

He thinks about creepy Luke and the party. The dancing he did, the amount of drinks he had. The conversations with his friends toward the end of the night on the back patio that was partially covered in ice. 

How Liam got so drunk he was practically proposing to Hannah and how Zayn and Izzy mysteriously disappeared halfway through evening. 

Everything fighting for the spotlight but yet...there's only one thing or yet one PERSON who's the star of the show in his mind. 

Harry. 

Harry had been his life saver tonight. The tall, quirky, curly Q of a guy. The way he stood up for Louis was surprising to say the least. He wasn't even sure the friends he's known for years would do that. Or be so smart to know when to. 

His mind flashes to Harry's face and his dimples. The way his eyes looked when Louis was introducing himself to him....and the way his eyes looked when he was enraged....

Louis feels a jolt of butterflies threaten to explode in his stomach. But he stops them. 

"No. No. Definitely not." He says out loud to himself in his moonlit bedroom. "Definitely...not." 

~~~~~~~~

The weekend goes by in a flash and when Louis wakes up Monday morning for class, he is oddly excited. He takes a shower and puts on his favorite band shirt. He styles his hair in a perfect quiff and wears his best jacket. 

Why? He isn't so sure yet....just a feeling of optimism seeping through his pores this morning and he's okay with. 

The 8:30 bell rings after Louis reaches his seat and he pulls out his notebook. After the first ten minutes of class, he realizes Harry isn't there. 

Professor Richards doesn't seem to notice one way or another, but as 30 minutes go by without sight of him, His optimism fades. 

He was going to thank Harry again for what he did at the party over the weekend. But he also wanted to make sure he didn't act like a total tipsy fool in front of his 'teacher'. 

He buries his face in his hands and grunts. The sudden change in mood happens quick and he's more than sure Harry has transferred classes. 

Of course he did. Louis probably made a fool out of himself. His damn teacher had to save him from almost getting date raped for crying out loud. Ugh. Great. 

The next day he wakes with a boost of optimism again. He feels like if Harry weren't in class yesterday it may have been just a coincidence. If he's not today, then he knows for sure that he's transferred. He has high hopes he will be able to regain his pride soon again until THAT dream is demolished when Harry isn't in class. 

Louis is uncharacteristically worried that something bad had happened. Or maybe he's just worried that Harry had went to the administration about creepy Luke and they're at this minute, kicking him out of school, or worse..he will have to go see a counselor about it. Ugh. His bad mood soon returns and is accompanied by anxiety and for the rest of the day he is on edge. 

"Mate, are you alright?" Niall asks Louis from the sofa in their living room. 

He's sitting in nothing but his boxers, eating milk and cookies. Yes, dunking them and everything. "You've been weird the past two days. You seem super happy in the morning but then you come home pissed off. Is someone bothering you at school or something? Or ya got a crush that keeps turning you down?" Niall takes a bite of his chocolate chip cookie, a piece falling to his lap. 

"No!" Louis erupts suddenly..."I mean...no Niall it's none of those. I'm fine really. I don't know what it is" Louis lies, "maybe I'm bipolar and never realized. My grandpa was bipolar, oh god do you think I'm bipolar?" Louis half believes it for a second, scaring himself. Then Niall laughs and Louis rolls his eyes. 

"No man I don't think so. You're just being dramatic. It's just a...difference in mood I guess. But, if you ever wanna talk I'm here...just so you know." Niall offers and Louis smiles at him.  
Niall really is a good guy. He would be there for Louis in a heartbeat if he ever needed him. He's glad to have Niall. 

Louis walks to class the next day at his normal pace. He didn't put on his third best tshirt and he isn't even sure he brushed his hair. He's extremely tired from staying up writing a paper until 3 am the night before so caring what he looks like Is the least of his worries today. 

He enters his first class and takes a seat at his desk. His eyes feel drowsy already so he closes them. He rubs his temples and listen as the students fill up the rows of chairs. 

"Thank you Marcia I appreciate it" he hears a familiar raspy voice from the front of the classroom. He hears a familiar laugh "uh no it's fine. I'll open it later thanks." Louis' eyes shoot open and there he sees Mr Curly Q himself, Harry. 

He's talking to a girl in the class as she hands him a few papers. He's got his hair in a tiny low bun, a few curls popping out around his face. 

Louis sighs a sigh of relief that he hasn't transferred classes, schools or even planets. (Yes he's a bit dramatic, get over it)

He looks back up at him but suddenly looks away when Harry's head turns and looks directly at Louis. Louis can feel his face burn a bit and he mentally punches himself in the face for what seems like the hundredth time in that class. 

"Hello" he hears Harry come up the stairs and stand beside him. 

Louis looks up. "Hiya" he offers a small smile and a wave. "Where've you been? Playing hooky or summat? Setting quite the example for the students here Mr. Styles." Louis smirks cheekily and flicks his eyebrows. 

Harry stares a moment at the gesture, but finds his words soon after. "Ha I wish. No....I wasn't feeling too well actually. I uh...had a headache and bit of a fever and stuff. Better now though." Harry seems a bit off, a look in his eyes that seem to be saying that there's more to the story but Louis lets it go. 

"Well, good to have you back mate." Louis holds a fist out, hoping his embarrassment for the other night isn't too noticeable, and they fist bump before Harry walks to his seat at the front of the class. 

The rest of the day is much different than the last two. His appetite is back and he finds Niall, Liam, and Zayn in the study hall room a couple hours later. 

"Mates! Hello!" Louis dances into the room and takes a seat next to Liam. "You're all looking fabulous today!" 

"Thanks?" Liam says, looking up at Louis through his lashes. 

"Oh, much better Lou. Like this side of you waaay better than the last two days. I don't think I could have taken it any longer" Niall says, as he texts on his phone.  
"Wow Niall, way to be blunt. I love YOU for better or for worse, and I thought you'd feel the same for me. Humph" Louis says dramatically and flicks his wrist as he turns toward Zayn. 

"Hey, are you related to a...Luke by any chance?" Louis asks him causally. 

"Uh...no. Don't think so. Unless he's some distant cousin of mine or something. Why?" Zayn replies. 

"No reason. Just curious. Anyway, how's everyone's day going? Come on you all are boring today. What's going on?" Louis says as he stands and starts clapping to get them to liven up. 

"Did you get laid or something?" Niall asks looking up from his phone. 

"Sadly...no...why?" Louis says. 

"I don't think I've ever seen you this pepped up on a Wednesday. What's with it? You have an extraordinary lunch or something?" Niall asks sarcastically. 

"Nah. Not entirely. Can't a lad be in a good mood? Damn!" Louis picks up his bag and heads to the door. "I'll see you chumps later. Got to get going now! See you tomorrow!" He practically sings his way out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Louis' heart races in his chest as he approaches the edge of the park. 

'I'll be on the bench, next to big tree where the bike trails start. Waiting for you'. 

He nervously pulls on his sweater, as his vans kick up dirt around his fast moving feet. He stops when he sees a figure on the bench, his back toward him. 

He takes a deep breath and starts to walk again. As he approaches him, he lays his hand on his shoulder. "Finally" Louis says and he smiles. 

The figure starts to turn his head and Louis stares with anticipation. 

Until what he sees...is nothing at all.....Louis blinks and squints his eyes. 

He stares at solid black where a face is suppose to be. The figure gets up "Louis, I've been waiting for this day. You have no idea how long I've been waiting to see you're beautiful...." He reaches out a hand and places it on Louis' cheek. 

Louis stares up at the blackness, the fog that's in the way of this beautiful person. The sky starts to darken and he realizes it's raining. 

"Why can't I see you?" Louis says, his mind straining to understand "why can't I see you? Why can't I see you!?!?" His heart hurts, and he just wants to cry. He buries his face in his hands, weeping deeply.

"But you can see me." He hears a voice say. He looks down and realizes he has turned into a curly brown haired dog. There he stands, tail wagging, licking his leg. And Louis laughs. And laughs some more. Then laughs louder in excitement. The laughter is uncontrollable. 

'This is amazing! Oh H, I love you!"--Louis' eyes suddenly pop open and he looks around him dark room. He blinks as he has to forcefully make his mouth come down from the overly excited smile he has formed.

'What the fuck was that dream? What the fuck?' He rolls over in bed, replaying the weird dream in his head that had gone from a nightmare to an uncontrollable laughing fit as 'H the dog' licked his leg. 

He laughs to himself, wondering what kind of trickery his mind is playing....

when he closes his eyes, he thinks of H. 

Wondering how he's doing. Wondering what he's doing. He misses H. He misses pulling out his aging journal and writing down his deepest thoughts. He misses sharing that with someone....he glances at his phone on his bedside table. January 17th. 

'A couple more months Louis, you can do this. He shuts his phone off and it takes only a minute or two to fall back asleep. 

~~~~~~

"Yes, yes I'm having a good time....yes I'm getting my work done....yes I'm eating..." Louis holds his hand close to his mouth, turning away from a smirking Niall and Zayn.   
"I don't think I've lost weight..been eating the same crap I always have...." Louis rolls his eyes. "No I'm not stressed.....ok, ok. I'll eat more. Yes it's been great......no I'm not dating anyone.....yes I'll be home for spring break....ok ok....." Louis sighs and brings the phone away from his mouth. 

"My mum says hi guys..." Louis says, the annoyance obvious. 

Niall jumps up from the leather sofa in Zayn and Liam's living room and attempts to grab the phone from Louis. 

"No no absolutely not!" Louis spins around, quickly avoiding Niall's grabby hands. "Okay mum I'll talk to you later! Love you!" He practically shouts as he hangs up the phone and shoves it in his pocket. 

"Aw man why'd ya do that for? Just wanted to say hello to my favorite Tomlinson!" Niall looks genuinely disappointed. 

"Last time I let you do that, you two talked for an hour. She was convinced I had a boyfriend for Christ's sake!" 

"But you kind of did! She asked, what was I suppose to say? He was over at the flat practically every night!" Niall says, walking back over to the sofa. 

"Stephan was no where near a boyfriend....just a distraction." Louis says under his breath, walking to the kitchen and opening the fridge. 

"A distraction from what?" Zayn chimes in. 

"I know! From his pen pal, love of his life, could-be creeper!" Niall gleefully assists. 

"Shut the fuck up Niall. You know nothing." Louis says, grabbing a piece of pizza from a takeout box, and feeling his blood boil in embarrassment. 

As he makes his way into the living room, he plops down onto an adjoining recliner and fishes for the remote that has somehow slid between the cushion and arm of the chair. 

"So..." Zayn starts from across the room. Louis looks up and Zayn is staring at him curiously. "Any distractions for you now Louis?" He asks, a smirk forming on his face. Louis shakes his head.

"Hell no." He says and takes a bite of pepperoni pizza. Niall looks up from his phone. 

"No one has caught your eye?" Niall asks. 

Louis raises an eyebrow and shakes his head 'no' again, continuing to chew. 

"There is this guy in one of my lectures, Chris...something, don't know his last name. Anyway, weirdly enough he was asking about you the other day." Niall says and narrows his eyes at Louis. 

"Why was he asking about me?" Louis asks furrowing his brow into a frown. 

Niall shrugs. "Dunno really. He said he saw me with you..asked your name and if you were single." Niall chuckles and Zayn wags his eyebrows. 

"And what did you say?" Louis asks, a tad bit horrified. 

"I told him you were single. Because..you are right?" Niall asks cautiously. 

Louis waits for a brief moment, then nods. "Yep. Single as they come! And that will not change, because there is absolutely no one...and I mean no one...that has-" 

"Helllllooooo boys!!!!" Liam comes bouncing into the flat, carrying bags of groceries on each arm. They all spin around to his rather loud shout. "I've come baring food, lots of food. And beer and-" he stops and looks around. After he puts the bags down on the counter, he walks back to the door and peeks out into the hallway. "Thought I lost ya for a minute! Come in come in!" Liam says as Harry walks in behind him carrying a bag himself. 

Louis' eyes go big and his stomach slightly drops as he subcontiously brings a hand up to his hair to straighten it out. 

"Harrrrryyyyy" Niall sings as he gets up from the sofa to greet him in a big hug. 

"Niiiaaallll" Harry sings back to him, as he grips Niall in a hug, only to break it by giving him a light slap on the butt. Niall breaks away laughing, and Zayn makes his way to Harry and Liam for a greeting. 

Louis is stiff in his chair, wondering what the hell Harry is doing here and why the hell HIS friends seem to suddenly be so keen on this guy. 

Harry glances over at Louis and offers a small wave. Louis notices and gets up from his spot. 

"Well well well what do we have here? Mr Styles...are you making us dinner tonight?" Louis teases as he grabs at the bags of groceries. 

"Actually he is" Liam says from inside the fridge. 

"Nice!" Niall smiles and high fives Harry. 

"What? I was totally joking...why would you come over to cook us dinner?" Louis looks around confusedly at his friends. 

Harry smiles "because I want to...that okay?" His dimple is pissing Louis off for some reason and he can't exactly tell if Harry is being snark himself. 

"But..why" Louis questions flatly. 

Harry narrows his eyes at Louis, his smile tilting slightly upright. 

"Because I practically begged him is why! He was spotting me in the gym today after class, I remembered at Sarah's party he was saying how he loves to cook so much. So I asked him to cook for me" Liam says as he laughs at how stupid that sounds. 

"So you asked young Harold here on a date is that it?" Louis says, giving a wag of his eyebrows to Liam. 

"Young? AND Harold? I'm only a couple months younger than you..." Harry says, offense in his voice. 

Louis glances at Harry and back at Liam. Liam rolls his eyes. 

"Can't you just accept the fact that there are nice people in this world..nice people who like to cook...and one so happens to be our friend?" Liam asks, getting a few glasses down from the cabinet. 

Louis bends down and rests his elbows on the counter island. He looks up at Harry who's already looking at him with a slight smile in his eyes "depends on how good he is..." Louis winks at Harry and Harry's face turns a tiny shade of pink at the gesture and challenge. 

"Alright you two, stops flirting and get to work you handsome chef you! Tie those curls up and let's get to it! I'm starving!" Niall barks and dances around the island, knocking the others out of the way and into the living room. 

"You're always starving Niall" Liam says laughing. 

As Louis walks away, his face feels hot. 'Flirting? Psh...I swear Niall is gonna earn himself a black eye one of these days.' 

As Liam and Zayn turn on the tv and get situated on the couches, Louis makes his way into the bathroom down the hallway. He suddenly feels overwhelmed and he's not sure if it's a good overwhelmed, or bad. 

~~~~~~~~

"Oh. My. God. This...this is amazing. This is fantastic. I think...I think I'm having a stroke..." Niall says as he closes his eyes and stuffs his mouth with another bite of food. "What...is this perfection?" He muffles out. 

Louis rolls his eyes as the others laugh. 

"It's literally just chicken Alfredo Niall" Harry says, a smile forming on his face. 

"Yes but it's just amazing. You can cook for me anytime. Every night. I'll pay you. Seriously, how much will you charge?" Niall looks serious but Harry just laughs and waves him off but then looks at Louis and his eyes get serious. 

"The real question though...is it up to par...to you sir Louis?" Harry cocks his head, a curl falling softly in his face. His bright green eyes stare at Louis, waiting for the answer. 

Louis feels his insides burn, the look in Harry's eyes is challenging yet endearing like he's hoping Louis likes his food. 

"It's alright" Louis shrugs and sets his fork down. He peers back up at Harry, a daring smile on his face now, and Harry's smile falters a tad, but his eyes remain vigilant. 

"You're such an ass Louis. This food is amazing." Zayn says from across the table, shaking his head. 

"Well...I guess young Harold here will just have to prove himself a bit more. Win me over. Ya know.." Louis says in a passive voice, yet it makes Harry's cheeks blush as he tries to hide a smile. 

"So you just want him to cook for you all the time because it's so good. See? I'm not the only one" Niall says. 

Louis stares at his hands in his lap. He doesn't know what is coming over him. He's enjoying this. He looks up through his lashes at Harry, who's staring back at him, his eyes soft now, but the smile still remaining. 

~~~~~~~

After watching Dazed and Confused, Harry leaves to his own flat across campus. Louis and Niall stick around a bit to finish off the last of their beers. Louis gets up to use the bathroom one last time, and when he comes back he notices Niall, Zayn, and Liam staring up at him smiling. 

"What?" Louis asks, reaching for his shoes next to the couch. He takes a seat and looks up again. "What are you blokes staring at? Got something on me face? What?" Louis says. 

"You like him" Liam says as his brown eyes flash with excitement. 

"Excuse me?" Louis says, looking appalled. 

"You TOTALLY like him!" Zayn says now. 

Louis looks from Liam to Zayn, confusion written on his face but deep down he knows exactly who they're talking about. 

"Who the hell are you guys talking about?" Louis questions, setting his shoes down and scratching the back of his neck. 

"Harry" Niall says plainly as he texts on his phone. 

Louis abruptly laughs. "What? Hahahaha what is this? You think I like Harry?" Louis laughs some more, suddenly feeling extremely uncomfortable. 

"Uh yeah mate. Haven't seen you flirt that hard since...well maybe never" Zayn says smiling. Even Zayn is excited about this. 

"Ha absolutely not. No way in hell. Why would you guys even think that?" Louis shakes his head as he begins to quickly tie his shoes. 

"Mate come on it's okay, get you some" Liam laughs and wiggles his brows. 

"Get you some? Oh my God I am not hearing this. I am not crushing on Harry first of all and second of all...how do you even know he's into guys?" Louis says. 

"Hmm....you're right. I don't know. Seems everyone is crushing on him though. Girls, guys, teachers. Seriously you'd think he's some rock star or something." Liam replies. 

"He does have the look. He's always in long sleeved shirts but I bet he's covered in tattoos." Zayn says as he smiles at Louis suggestively. 

"Anyway! Niall you ready? Let's get out of this place! I'm being harassed and I don't like it!" Louis dramatically says as he pulls Niall off the couch and they head out the door to his car. 

~~~~~

The next week goes by rather quickly. Professor Richards is out with the flu so it's all up to Harry to teach lessons. Louis was so sure Harry would choke up there in front of everyone. So sure his cute, dimpled face would get all red, and he'd catch Louis laughing hysterically at him, only to make him blush harder. Louis was ready for it. Excited even. 

But to his unfortunate surprise, Harry seemed like a natural in front of the class. His notes were prepared and his low voice seemed more animated than usual, keeping the attention of every single student in the class. He had games prepared, and threw candy to everyone who answered a question correctly. The girls were goo goo over him, and if Louis wasn't mistaken, saw a few guys going a little googly eyed over Harry. 

Yes, he is charming. That is no lie. He has the looks, the personality yada yada....but there is no way in hell Louis would go googly eyed over Curly boy. He's not THAT easy...

By the end of the week professor Richards had returned. Harry took his seat on the left side of his desk while the monotone lectures returned. Most of the students were fast asleep, their heads down on their desk, and Harry looked genuinely disappointed in the way the students weren't engaged anymore. 

Louis' gotta give it to him...he does have a way with people...


	6. Chapter 6

Louis' sound asleep when he's suddenly woken by vibrating near his bed. He lays still, annoyed at the sudden noise by his ear.

It comes again and then again and again...

"ughhhhhh" Louis groans ad opens his eyes. He spots his phone on his bedside table lighting up. He grabs it and sleepily glances at it. He has about 10 texts and they're still coming. He opens his messages and realizes it's coming from a group chat. He hates group chats. 

633-555-8755-Hellooo everyone ;) Saturday Feb 1st is my bday. Celebrating at The Rooftop Lounge down town. BE THERE. 9pm.   
Niall-You kno I'll b there!   
Liam-Me too mate!   
Zayn-I'll be there with Izzy  
Liam-Oh! I'm bringing Hannah! I'm sure you don't mind!   
633-555-8755-Not at all mate, the more the merrier :). What about you Lou? Gonna stand me up on my birthday?   
Liam-Louis!  
Zayn-Loooouissss  
Niall-He will be there, I'll make him. No worries.   
633-555-8755-LOU!!!!

As the messages keep popping up on his screen, he starts to type out his message.

Louis-Depends on who the hell's birthday it is. I don't have this number in my phone. 

Louis knows he being an ass and he knows the number belongs to Harry. Who else would it belong to? But Louis can't help himself when it comes to Harry. He doesn't know why. 

633-555-8755- Wow, I see how it is...don't expect anymore special treatment in class >:(  
Louis- Ha! I seem to remember a tall, gangly creature giving me a C on my last test. Special treatment me arse!   
633-555-8755- and that's my fault? I told you to see me after class for some tutoring. I knew you didn't understand the material.   
Louis-I had better things to do..thanks ;P   
633-555-8755- I'm not so sure ;)  
Niall-stop flirting. He will be there. 

Louis rolls his eyes at Niall's text. 'I'm not flirting!

He sets his phone down and rolls over in bed. He starts to drift off into dreamland until he hears a buzz on his phone.

"Damnit can't a guy get some sleep?" He swings his arm around and grabs his phone. He pulls it off the charger and peers at the screen. 

633-555-8755- Hi, it's Harry :)

He stares a moment, wondering whether to text back. He does. 

Louis-No shit. I kind of gathered that through the group text.   
633-555-8755-You're in a great mood today I see. So glad it's Sunday and I don't have to encounter the wrath of Lou.   
Louis-So we're on a nickname basis now? 

Louis takes that moment to put Harry into his phone.

Harry-I dunno...just fits you I guess. I can call you asshole if you'd prefer. Probably would fit you better.   
Louis-ha ha. You're quite charming today aren't you. Too bad it is Sunday, or else I might fall under your spell.   
Harry-I expect to see you there on Saturday. See you tomorrow, asshole ;). 

Louis sets his phone down and takes his time getting up. He sits on the side of his bed with his face in his hands. He thinks of what Harry is doing right now. Where he's at. What his room looks like. What's he wearing? Does he really maybe have tattoos like Zayn predicts? 

He rubs his eyes and slaps his face. 'What the hell Louis. What the hell' he shakes his head as an attempt to shake the thoughts. It helps...for about 2 minutes. 

"So you goin to your boyfriend's party this weekend aye?" Niall is sitting at the kitchen table, shirtless, eating a bowl of lucky charms. A true leprechaun. 

"Really Niall? Boyfriend? I barely know the bloke and you three...especially YOU, are really starting to piss me off" Louis says as he makes his way to the coffee pot. 

"I just think you like him is all...why does that make you so mad?" Niall asks, looking a bit annoyed. Louis sighs as he pours his coffee. He takes a seat adjacent Niall. 

"I'm not interested. I don't have time. I don't..."he shrugs, trying to think of another excuse, but honestly he can't. 

"Does this have to do with your...whatever he is. Pen pal boyfriend?" Niall takes another bite, waiting for Louis to reply. 

Louis feels his face flush. 

"Are you not wanting to be interested in anyone?" Niall asks. Louis shrugs, not too sure how to answer, because he's not too sure what it is. "Look, I know you're holding out for him. I get it, I really do. But, at the end of the day you've never met him. I know you've been talking to him for years...and you...love him I guess. But, I just don't want to see you heartbroken if it's not what you thought with him. What if he meets someone? And come end of semester he writes you...telling you he's engaged or something...and you missed out on someone great." Niall finishes and Louis shifts in his seat. He soaks in what Niall has said as he takes a sip of his coffee. "You were with Alex and Stephen and a few other hookups if I'm not mistaken. What's so different now?" Niall says. 

"I didn't like them...I mean I liked them...I just knew it wouldn't go anywhere. I didn't care for them I guess the way they cared for me. I wasn't worried about it because I knew H was the one I wanted in the end." Louis says, he looks down at his fingers. 

"So it's different now because you really care for Harry? Is that it?" Niall says from across the table. Louis can literally hear the smile forming in his voice. "And you don't want to get close because you may just end up caring about him more than H?" Niall is full on smirking now, his eyes glowing as though he found a treasure chest at the end of a rainbow. (He is eating lucky charms after all) 

Louis laughs and shakes his head. "Niall Niall Niall you poor soul. Nice try...." Louis just shakes his head. His neck and face are on fire and his heart is beating hard in his chest.

'Is Niall right?.... No. No he's not.' He battles with his mind for a moment or two, trying to figure out what exactly is different this time. 

"Why are you guys so keen on me and Harry anyway? Like I said the other night...does he even like men?" Louis states. 

Niall shrugs "you two flirt. It's obvious."   
"No it's not. And no we don't"   
"Yes..you really do. I'm not blind."  
"You're totally wrong Niall."  
"Don't believe youuuu"   
"Alright. Alright I'll prove it."   
"You'll prove it?" Niall looks at him skeptically.   
"Yeah I'll prove that I'm not interested in Harry and that I can have fun until I meet H."   
"Okay...and how"  
"Introduce me to Chris"  
"The guy in my class?"  
"Yep"  
"You sure?"  
"Yes, I'm sure!"  
"Alright" Niall says and returns to his bowl of cereal. 

Louis doesn't know why he's become so stubborn all of the sudden. He's on the verge of sweating and he feels flushed. He gets up from the table and walks to the shower. He's got to get his mind in order. He's not so sure what is going on...


	7. Chapter 7

They're about 5 minutes away from The Rooftop Lounge. They took a cab that had dropped them off a couple blocks away, thinking it was another bar. Liam, Hannah, Zayn, Izzy, Niall and Chelsie are all hand in hand while Louis is trying his hardest to avoid the persistent hand that keeps reaching for his. 

He's scratched his nose, head, eyes, grabbed a newspaper off the ground, even faked a phone call to avoid it. But boy, he's sure not giving up. After the last try, Louis had decided to shove his hands in his jacket pockets, claiming they were going numb from the winter air. Which was half true. 

The thing is, is that Chris is an alright guy. He's attractive enough (I know, shallow), with dark blonde hair and brown eyes. He's got a freckly face and is the same height as Louis. 

He's nice as well. Very nice. Almost too nice. When Niall introduced the two, Chris about had a heart attack. He stuttered his words and became quite fidgety. Niall had invited him over to their flat that night so they could "get to know each other". It just turned into Louis and Chris on one couch watching Niall play Call of Duty on their flat screen. Chris hardly uttered two words, but stared at Louis the entire night. It was awkward to say the least but Louis was a bit flattered so he decided to invite him to Harry's party. When Chris showed up at their door, he had a bouquet of flowers and a teddy bear...yes a teddy bear...

Louis didn't know how to react so he just stared at it with an open mouth. "Uh thanks?" Louis muttered, quite embarrassed at the situation upon him, as he suddenly realized Chris was head over heels and Louis wasn't quite sure he even knew his last name yet. It made Louis cringe, but he also felt bad that he went out of his way to buy Louis a gift. And he feels even worse that he's been avoiding his hand the entire walk over but...It is what it is...and right now...it's barely anything. 

As they make their way into the bar, the hostess directs them up onto the second floor. It's an extremely busy night, people of all ages fill the dance floor and bar.The stairs light up in neon colors as you walk on them, and there's loud music blaring through the speakers. 

As they push their way through the glass doors of the second floor, the music gets a bit different. 

The 1975 (which is Louis' favorite band) is playing through the speakers, and there's food. A shit ton of food. He looks around and sees loads of fresh faces mixed with a couple familiar ones from school. He follows his friends as they make their way to the light up bar across the dance floor. He has yet to spot Harry. 

"Hey, do..do you want a drink? I'm ordering now." Chris asks Louis as he points to the bartender waiting for their order. 

"Uh..yeah sure. Rum and coke please." Louis says and smiles at the handsome man behind the counter. As his drink is handed to him, he hears a familiar husky voice approaching them. 

"Niallll, Liammmm, Zayn my maaaan I've been waiting for you guys to get here" he hears. 

Louis rolls his eyes as his heart flutters a bit in his chest. He shakes his head and completely downs his drink. Chris is looking at him wide eyed, and takes a huge drink of his own to catch up. Louis turns around when he hears his friends start up a conversation. 

"Well where's my hello?" Louis says as he brings his eyes to Harry. Anddddd that might be when his brain had turned to mush and his face had suddenly caught fire and is it hot in here?? 

Harry is standing there smiling his big dopey smile. His dimples are in full effect tonight and his hair looks better than usual. Curlier, bouncier.. something. He's in a silk button up FLOWERED shirt that's barely buttoned to be exact, and tight black skinny jeans. And that's not even the worst part...Zayn was right...his skin is littered with tattoos. Tattoos up his arms, one on his hand, and even more on his tanned, toned, chest...omg....

Louis mentally smacks himself 5 times across the face and maybe even throws a few punches in as well. 

"Nice ta-oos Professor Styles." Louis wags his eyebrows as he reaches for his straw with his mouth. He realizes he had sucked everything down a moment ago, so the whole gesture looks stupid but he's stuck..stuck sipping at nothing as Harry stares back, his eyes intense and a bit amused. 

"Thank you Louis. Nice to see you actually showed up. I wasn't so sure you would. Thought you'd be too busy or ya know 'too cool' for this type of thing" Harry says as he smiles at him. 

Louis rolls his eyes "you're right, there was nothing better to do tonight though...figured I'd give this...thing...a try." Louis says. Why is this so fun? Why??

Harry smiles even wider, his dimples deep enough to swim in, when Louis feels fingers interlock with his own. Harry's eyes flick to their hands and his smile fades. Fast. Louis feels incredibly uncomfortable and slightly taken aback because honestly he had completely forgotten he had come with a date. 

"I'm Chris, it's nice to meet you" Chris says as he sticks out his hand to greet Harry. 

Harry hesitates a moment. "Harry...I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself I hadn't realized you came together...I hadn't realized you two were..." Harry points between the two of them, and fidgets on his feet. 

"Ah don't worry about it. I'm sure Louis would have introduced us sooner or later." Louis feels Chris squeeze his hand and stroke it with his thumb and Louis wants to punch him. 

Harry nods and watches them a few moments longer, then turns on heels and pushes through the crowd to approach the next group of people. 

Louis immediately releases his hand from the strong grip and excuses himself to the bathroom. He leaves Chris standing by himself as his friends had joined another group across the room, but he can't bring himself to care right now. He has to pee like no ones business from downing that drink, and just needs and few moments of peace to himself. 

As he returns from the bathroom, Chris is waiting for him on the dance floor with a rum and coke in hand. He approaches him and grabs the drink. 

"Thanks mate!" Louis says, and Chris' smile falters a bit at the casual name but then attempts to grab at Louis' hand again. Louis takes a deep breath as he snatches his hand away once more, and turns to face Chris. "Look Chris...I'm just not a hand holding kind of guy...is that okay? Can we just take this a bit slower?" Louis asks. 

"Yes, yes Louis I'm so sorry! So sorry! Please, I didn't mean anything by it. I just thought-" Chris is pleading with Louis when Louis stops him. 

"Really it's okay. I just wanted to be clear about that. You're fine, really" Louis says as he smiles at him sincerely. 

At that moment Niall runs up to Louis and grabs the both of them. "You two are missing out. Chelsie and Izzy are doing body shots off each other! Shirt up and everything!" Louis stops mid pull and eyes Niall. 

"You do realize Niall that you're speaking to two gay men right now right?" He says. 

"Ha yeah that's right. But, you'll thank me later when you see who's up next for a taste of that lime and salt." Niall whispers to Louis as he pulls them along the floor. 

There's a huge group of people all standing around a different bar, shouting, laughing and taking pictures. The music is blaring 'Work from Home' by Fifth Harmony when he spots a couple of girls sucking salt off each other's necks. Louis, Chris and Niall squeeze their way through the group to sit in the big round booth adjacent the bar. Liam and Hannah are there in the booth practically necking each other and Zayn is now on the bar licking up tequila off Izzy's stomach. 

After Zayn successfully takes the lime in his mouth, he grabs Izzy and hops off the bar top, high fiving people on his way over to the booth. "Oh man you guys have to get in on that. That's some good tequila!" Zayn says as he plops down. 

"Only because you tasted it off my skin" Izzy seductively says and kisses Zayn. 

"Alright everyone, where's the birthday boy? We've got to get him up here!" The bartender shouts over the group and everyone yells and starts looking for Harry. 

"I see him!" A guy yells and he sprints over to grab Harry. 

Louis glances over and sees Harry profusely objecting, shaking his head, waving his arms, looking like a deer in head lights. Eventually he succumbs and is dragged over while everyone cheers. 

"Alright Harry! We all know you've been dying to take a shot off of a hottie's torso tonight! Come on up here chap!" The bartender says as he starts filling a shot glass and gets the salt and lime ready. Harry hops on the bar reluctantly, shyly smiling at the crowd cheering him on. 

"Now who's the lucky person to lay up here while this young man licks you clean?" The crowd laughs as Harry rolls his eyes, obviously hating the attention on him. The hands go flying up in the air, almost everyone jumping for the opportunity. The bartender kneels on the bar, scoping out the crowd, trying to choose carefully. There's girls jumping all over each other so he can see them, and a few men among that group jumping too. Louis laughs and shakes his head at the obvious attraction literally everyone in this bar has to Harry.  
He rolls his eyes and sips at his drink and attempts to start a conversation with Liam who's attention has been pulled from Hannah for once. That is until he feels a tap on his shoulder.  
He turns in his seat and it's Niall, who's pointing at the bar. 

"What?" Louis asks. 

"The bartender is pointing at you and everyone is looking back here." Niall says motioning toward the bar. Louis turns his head and realizes Niall is right, the bartender is pointing at him and everyone is looking. Louis shrugs his shoulder and mouths what?? 

The bartender makes a come hither motion with his finger and points to the bar top. Louis immediately shakes his head NO. The bartender nods and and makes the motion again. Louis shakes his head again. 

"No way!" Louis yells. 

"You're the only one in this damn place who didn't raise your hand. Don't you know that's basically grounds of volunteering yourself?" The bartender says as everyone laughs and cheers Louis to get out of the booth. 

"Absolutely not my thing. Sorry guys it's not going to happen." Everyone boos and Harry is shaking his head telling the bartender to pick someone else. 

"You're scared aren't ya?" Hannah says from across the table. 

"Scared? No not scared. It's just stupid is all..." Louis says as he feels his face start to burn from all the attention. 

"Do it do it do it!" The crowd chants in unison. 

"Just do it man. It's not that big of a deal." Liam says. 

And Louis agrees. It isn't a big deal. Not at all. He's done plenty of body shots in his day. This isn't a big deal. 

"Fine" Louis says and stands up from the table. The crowd cheers him on as Harry looks at him with a challenging smile on his face. He shakes his head as Louis whips his entire shirt off and hops onto the bar. The crowd hoots and hollers and Harry's cheeks blush as he watches Louis lay back onto the bar and lift his hands behind his head. 

Harry stills, just watching. 

"We doing this or what Styles? Stop slacking and get to licking" Louis peers at him through narrows eyes. 

The song 'Pony' comes through the speakers and a couple girls scream and start dancing with their friends. Even Though Louis appears confident and unbothered at the moment, his heart is actually going crazy in his chest. His adrenaline is frustrating him as he's trying to control his breathing but in his mind this situation is just too much. He isnt ready. 

The bartender hands Harry the shot glass full of tequila and the lime. Harry hesitates for a moment but then carefully pours the cold liquid onto Louis' stomach, it gathering in his belly button area. Harry takes a bit of tequila with his finger and strokes it across the side of Louis' neck, right above his collar bone. He then sprinkles a bit of salt onto the wet spot and sticks the lime into Louis' mouth.  
Louis is shaking at this point, totally blaming the cold liquid and the lack of clothes he has on right now, but his face is on fire and he knows it's obvious by the way Harry is smiling down at him as he gets ready, propping himself up on his knees, Louis' legs laying flat between them. Harry glances at the bartender and nods and music seems to get louder in Louis' ears when Harry bends down and...God almighty heaven is real...Louis can feel Harry sipping the drink with his lips and tongue until it's all gone from his naval. The sensation a touch overwhelming...his insides build with butterflies and he trembles under the light pressure. Harry then proceeds to lightly lick up Louis' abs until he reaches the lower part of his ribs. Louis fidgets underneath the tickle of Harry's tongue, trying to keep it together. When Harry is done, he moves his lips to Louis' neck for the salt. Louis closes his eyes as Harry's tongue drags across his neck, and slowly sucks. Louis feels a bolt of lightning shoot down his body, the tingles building as Harry's mouth and tongue move against Louis' (sweet spot). He clenches and unclenches his fists as people around them cheer Harry on. After that minute of embarrassing, agonizing pleasure, Louis is about to sit up when he realizes he still has the lime in his mouth and Harry's rose petal lips are coming down to meet the tart fruit. Louis' breath hitches a moment when a curl tickles his cheek, and they lock eyes. Harry's eyes are glossy green, intense, and as Harry bends down to take the lime, he does ever so softly. He sinks his teeth into it, and quickly pulls away. Louis lays still a moment, basking in what just happened, and also maybe a tad disappointed that their lips didn't accidentally brush together.  
It was just a really good body shot, okay?  
Harry bounces off the counter as people high five him and ask for their turn. Harry smiles and turns around to offer Louis a hand down. Louis shakes his head and hops down himself, excusing himself to the rest room to 'get cleaned up'. 

He runs into a stall and locks the door. He breathes hard and uneven, his growing cock in his pants throbbing. He pushes it down with his palm, and tries to think of things he hates. After about 3 minutes in a sticky empty stall, the swelling in his pants goes down. He buttons up his shirt again after purposely not wiping off the trail that Harry's tongue had left, and makes his way out to face everyone again. 

"That was very entertaining. I never realized how extremely hot two men together was until I saw Harry practically sucking you off up there." Izzy says as she takes a puff of her cigarette. Louis laughs.

"I mean damn, like seriously you two need to make a porno and send it to me. The chemistry...damn! Imagine the sex you guys would have!" 

"Um excuse me..your boyfriend is sitting right here." Zayn says from the other side of Izzy. 

Izzy laughs "Zayn you know you're my one and only and if I could have every type of porno with you in it I would..I'm just saying,..those two were hot up there." She flicks her cigarette in the ash tray before bringing it up to her bright red painted lips. Zayn smiles an easy going smile. He's unbothered as always. 

Chris on the other hand, is bothered. He's barely said a word to Louis after the body shot, just sitting in the booth staring at his hands. Louis does feel bad, he really does. His intentions weren't to make Chris feel like this. So he tries to make it up to him. 

"Chris, look I'm sorry. Everyone pressured me. And I'm an idiot and gave in. Harry's just a friend, and I know it was inappropriate to do that with you here...I'm truly sorry..." Louis says to Chris. Chris looks up at Louis with a pitiful smile. He nods and looks back down at his hands. "Really I am sorry...do you" he looks around and notices the dance floor filled with bouncing bodies. "want to come dance with me?" Louis suggests, hoping that would kill the tension. And to be honest, Louis loves to dance and he's been eyeing the floor all night.  
Chris looks up immediately and nods. Well that was easy. 

Louis pulls him out onto the dance floor, under the neon glowing lights and begins to dance behind Chris. Louis grabs his narrow hips and sways them to the beat of the music. His blonde hair tickles Louis' face and he doesn't have much rhythm but it's a good change after enduring what he just had 20 minutes ago. They get through 3 songs when the dance floor becomes evenmore crowded. Sweaty limbs all around them, drinks splashing on him and the floor. 'The Sound' by The 1975 comes on (which is one of Louis' favorite songs).He gets excited and starts to move to the beat of the music, keeping his hands on Chris' hips. He's enjoying the first verse, when he looks up and locks eyes with Harry, whose dancing right in front of them, his hands attached to another mans hips. Harry doesn't look away, just moves with the music and grips his date harder and slightly smiles. 

Butterflies flee through Louis' stomach and chest and he narrows his eyes and does the same. Chris responds by pressing his bum into Louis' crotch, which makes Louis bite his lip while staring at Harry. Harry notices and then runs his hands up the front of the mystery man's stomach, a deep moan coming through him. Harry looks up, pleased at the accomplishment. 

Louis feels a tinge of...something....and brings his hands up to Chris' shoulders, and strokes his arms all the way down to his hands. Harry barely blinks when he grabs the man's hair and pulls his head slightly to the side and kisses his neck, then looks back up at Louis. Louis stares as he strokes Chris and licks his lips.

Harry's eyes are intense as he suddenly pushes the 4 of them together, Chris and mystery man nearly centimeters apart. Chris startles for a moment but Louis calms him with a kiss to his cheek, and he's back with his eyes closed, limbs tangled with Mystery man. 

Their dancing on each other now, Louis and Harry pushing them more together, but neither noticing as it's extremely crowded all around them. Harry continues to stare intensely into Louis' eyes, his lips parted slightly as his hips sway to the music. Louis' head is clouded and his knees feel weak. He wants to reach out and touch Harry. Touch his hips, his broad shoulders, his tanned, slightly sweat soaked chest, or even his raspberry colored lips.  
He breathes heavy as Harry reaches out to touch him, his hand coming close to Louis' cheek. But before he reaches him, Chris opens his eyes. "I need another drink, do you mind Louis?" He's smiling at mystery man and Harry, the bliss in his eyes still remaining. 

Louis clears his throat and glances at Harry, who startles back a bit, but still remains dancing and closely watches the two. 

"Uh yeah sure. Vodka club again?" Chris nods and Louis hesitantly steps away from their foursome. 

Harry's eyes falter a bit as Louis walks away. 

The line is extremely long, so Louis takes a moment to lean up against a thick, brick beam near the back of the line. He's closing his eyes and resting his head when he suddenly feels a touch of body heat and smells strawberry shampoo.  
He slowly opens his eyes to Harry standing over him, his hands on either side of Louis' head. They stare at each other for half a minute before Harry's eyes flicker down to Louis' lips and back to his eyes. Louis' trembles on his feet, the butterflies back, and his body is suddenly on fire. He stares back into the sparkly green eyes, as Harry looks back down at his lips. He leans in closer. It's happening. It's really happening.  
"Louis...." Harry's rich voice whispers and echoes in his mind. Louis closes his eyes and sighs in response. He waits a few moments, waiting to feel the touch of Harry's lips but....nothing happens. He opens his eyes to Harry looking at something in the distance behind the beam Louis is leaning against. Harry looks back at Louis with a touch of disappointment in his eyes and turns and walks away.  
Louis is stunned for a brief moment until he feels someone slide up beside him. Louis closes his eyes and beats his head on the brick behind him. 

"Hi Chris" Louis says with as much enthusiasm as he can muster up. Which isn't a lot at the moment.

"Hi Louis. I'm sorry I had you come get me a drink, I didn't realize the line was so long. I got caught up dancing with some guy on the dance floor right after you left me, it was a tad weird. And I'm here with you so ya know I want to dance with you so..you totally don't have to buy me a drink, I'll stand in line and buy my own. Really, I'll buy yours anyway that's my job. Rum and coke again?" Chris rambles on and Louis looks at him dead eyed. 

"I think I'm done drinking for the night anyway. You about ready to get out of here? I'm quite tired." Chris looks a bit disappointed, but agrees anyway. They skip saying their goodbyes to everyone and call an uber to drive them home. 

When they make their way up to Louis' flat, Chris stops him before his door.

"I had a wonderful time Louis. Thank you." He smiles sweetly and bounces on his toes. 

Louis is flattered but a touch annoyed as he's tired as hell and completely blue balled from someone who wasn't even his date tonight. 

"Yeah man, me too, me too." Louis says, turning to unlock his door.

But then Chris grabs his arm and swings him around and hurriedly brings his lips to Louis'. And the sad thing is, is that Louis just waits for it to be over. He lets Chris kiss him. He lets Chris fish around his mouth with his hard tongue and slightly chapped lips. He lets Chris nibble on his bottom lip and moan as he grabs at Louis' hair. He lets Chris have this moment. Because he knows how bad he's been wanting it. But Louis just can't bring himself to truly kiss him back. He feels nothing so he waits. He waits until Chris is fulfilled enough with the kiss. 

And when he is and they say goodbye, Louis rushes to close the door behind him as Chris walks away. 

He's relieved that part of the night is over. But his brain is already missing one face...one feeling...that made him feel alive tonight.


	8. Chapter 8

Louis travels home by train the next day for his sister's birthday. She's turning 14 and he stops by a shop on his way to his childhood home to buy her a locket she's been wanting for years.   
They eat roast and mashed potatoes, pie and cake. She opens loads of presents by the wood fire inside their Doncaster home. Louis decides to take a half day the next day so he can spend the night in his bedroom, and wake up to have breakfast with the girls. 

While he's getting ready for bed, there's a knock at the door. 

"Come in" Louis says as he tucks his feet under the covers and rises the blanket to his chin. His mom walks in in a dressing gown and a cup of tea.

"Made you your favorite tea love" she says as she sets it down on his night table and sits on the edge of his bed. 

"You really are the best mum. Always bringing me my tea, even when I forget me own" Louis takes a sip as the hot liquid soothes his throat. 

"Well you really are the best son, and I wouldn't take you any other way!" She says as she pokes his nose. 

Louis laughs and bats her hand away. "I'm not 5 mum". 

"I know dear. But oh do I wish you still were. You've grown too fast on me Louis. Yesterday you were a teeny tot running around in a diaper causing trouble. Now you're a handsome 22 year old, still causing trouble, but hopefully not still wearing diapers" she smiles at herself pleased as Louis rolls his eyes. 

"Hey mum?" Louis asks as he lifts himself to lean on one arm. "Did I get anything?" He asks hopefully. 

She smiles tightly and shakes her head no. Louis nods and falls back down onto his pillow. 

"Don't worry my boy. He'll write. The semester isn't over yet. There's time. I know how much you want this with him, trust me I do.....I just don't want you to get your heart broken." She says calmly. 

"I'm not gonna get my heart broken mum." Louis says, rolling his eyes. 

"Lou I know you. I know when you're invested in something. You don't give up... Just like when you were a kid, you wanted to play footie so badly. You carried a ball around with you everywhere. Played everyday. High school you made varsity. Or like when you wanted the lead role in the school play 'Grease'. You didn't give up and read your lines daily. You would act in front of me, your sisters, the neighbors, anyone that would watch. And guess what? You made the lead role... This is not different. You're invested in H. Everyone knows this. I want it to work just as much as you... I hope he is everything you had always dreamed of. And I'm sure he will be... But everything you've ever invested in, you've gotten. And if for some reason it's not what you want...I just want you to be prepared....For anything." She smiles sweetly at him. 

Louis looks cross though, a feeling of hope yet guilt brewing somewhere in his gut. "I'm so afraid he will find someone else in the meantime...what if he finds someone else?" Louis says and bites his cheek. 

His mum ponders a moment. "Have you found someone else?" Louis' mom always has a way of reading his mind, or just knowing what is going on without even asking. 

Louis shrugs. "I don't know mum. I mean, I don't think I have. It's complicated... Half the time I don't know if it's the three amigos convincing me that I'm into him, or if I really am...but just trying hard not to be". 

"No one can convince you to like anyone. If you think you do, then you do. And If you care for someone Louis, don't let the fear of losing H get in the way. You'll still have the chance to meet him after you graduate whether it's to be together, or just meet as friends." She says. 

"It's such a hard situation. To people who don't know me and H's story well enough...it sounds dumb and immature. They think I'm a hopeless romantic potentially setting myself up to meet some creeper I hardly know anything about..." Louis says. 

"But you know his mind. You know his feelings and his opinions. You may not know his name, town, phone number, or hair color; which how you two kept that all secret is beyond me, but....you know the important parts. It's uncensored and many people don't have that now a days. Hell, people don't even write to each other now a days. It's all texts and emails or video chats. Nothing is personal anymore. And I think what you guys have is pretty special. But like I said Lou, if you meet someone and you care for them, please take a chance on love. You never know what it could bring." She smiles as she runs a hand across Louis' forehead. 

"Thanks mum...I appreciate you listening and not thinking I'm a total weirdo." Louis says as he yawns. 

"So whats his name?" Louis mum suddenly asks. 

"Huh? Who?" Louis rubs his eyes. 

"The guy you're interested in." Shes persistent and she won't give up on it but Louis isn't going to give in that easily. 

"Not a chance! Good night mum love you!" Louis shushes her away and she laughs as she gets up and walks quietly out the door. But not before blowing him a kiss. And Louis may or may not have kept up the tradition to catch it in the air and place it over his heart. 

~~~~~~~~~

The next day Louis has a light breakfast with his sisters and mum, and then he's off to university. He takes the time riding back to think about all that happened on Saturday night. He's been so busy since, he hasn't had the time to piece together what exactly happened so he has a clearer image of things.

He thinks of the body shot Harry had taken off of him, and the moment on the dance floor...or the intimate moment when Harry had cornered Louis for what seemed was going to be a kiss...but Louis isn't so sure now. In the moment he was so sure..but now, he doesn't know if Harry was just drunk and needed somewhere to lean up against or...'but then what else was he doing? Why did he choose THAT spot to lean against? Why did he reach out to touch me on the dance floor? Why did he make me weak in the knees and why did I have an all night wanking session with Harry on my mind that night?' Louis sighs as he feels his insides tighten up with butterflies. 

He's fucked. 

Louis gets to his flat about an hour later and falls straight onto his bed. He's exhausted and he doesn't even know why. He decides to kick off his shoes and take a quick power nap. 

Two hours later, he wakes and manages to get himself up. He rubs his tired eyes and makes his way into the shower. 

After scrubbing clean, he throws on a pair of jeans, a black t shirt and a hat, turning it backward on his head. He looks at his 'fray boy' appearance in the mirror and shrugs. 

Eh, whatever. 

He grabs his bag and leaves his apartment and heads across campus. Since he missed classes today, he decides to head to the library to get started on his literature paper. 

As he approaches the building, students are lounged on the big grassy lawn outside. It's the first nice day in a while, with the temperature at about 65 degrees. The sun is shining and the grass is dry so everyone is taking advantage of it. 

As Louis enters the library, he spots the table he usually sits at in the back right corner. He makes his way around students and book shelves when he runs into a slight obstacle. 

And that obstacle has curly brown hair, dimples, and animated green eyes, focused on the pencil and paper in front of him. He's got a slight smile on his face but shortly drops the pencil and rubs his eyes. 

Louis' frozen in his place, contemplating whether to risk walking past him or turning around right now and leaving the building. He really has to get this paper started, but the awkward conversation that's waiting ahead is eminent. 

He sighs and decides to proceed to his table. He casually pretends he's adjusting something on the side of his back pack, pretending he doesn't see Harry. He thankfully glides past him and almost reaches his table when he hears "Lou" coming from behind him. His heart races at the sound of his voice and he slowly turns to meet Harry at his feet. A lot closer than he anticipated. 

"Whoa hello" Louis says as he backs up a couple inches so he has a proper chance to look up at him. Harry's cheeks are bright red and his smile is wide, but his eyes show a bit of apprehension. 

"Whatcha doin here?" He asks nervously looking down at Louis. 

"Uhh...paper?" Louis says as he waves his literature book in front of him. 

"Right right. Nice." Harry says and glances back into Louis' eyes. His cheeks catch fire and his heart races in his chest. The way Harry looks at him makes him lose his mind. Literally. He doesn't know what to say, where he's at, 'what my name again'? He shakes his head and adverts his gaze. 

"Anyway...can I help you with something curly?" Louis' back to his sassy self. Yes. 

"Where were you today? You missed a great lecture." Harry side smiles and wags his eyebrows. 

"Why because you taught it? Was Richards out sick again or something?" Louis asks.

"Yes I did teach it. So...where were you?" Harry quietly replies. 

"I spent the night at me mums house. Went home for my sisters birthday on Sunday. Decided to extend my stay a bit. Sorry I missed your amazing lecture" Louis smiles at him. Harry's eyes sparkle as he looks at Louis. Louis looks past Harry at 3 girls taking a seat at Harry's table. 

"Looks like you're shit out of luck with a table now" Louis teases as he points to the table. 

Harry turns and groans. "Well shit...." He looks around the library at all the crowded tables. Louis makes his way to his spot, and takes a seat, pulling his notebook and pen out. Harry then slides up beside him and takes the adjoining seat. Louis side eyes him, raising an eyebrow. 

"This is the only seat left. Come on Lou" Harry smiles. 

Louis shakes his head and starts his opening line for his paper. 

After a couple of minutes, he realizes Harry has yet to pull out the assignment he was working on and that he's just sitting there, looking around. 

"Don't ya have something to work on?" Louis asks as he puts his pen down. 

"Yes but I can't now." Harry says adjusting in his seat to face Louis. Louis glances down at Harry's tight black jeans and the rip forming at his right knee. His eyes disobey him and they travel up Harry's legs to his crotch. Something so obvious in his skin tight pants. He cant help it. He swallows and his eyes flicker to Harry's, who's curiously watching him. Harry doesn't say anything, just has a slight smile playing on his lips. Louis clears his throat and looks away when he remembers that those very lips were in close proximity with his own, just two days ago. 

"So, did you have fun at your party?" Louis asks, trying to break the tension between them. 

"It was interesting to say the least, but very much fun. Yes." Harry says , still facing Louis. Louis' not sure what he means by that, but he lets it go. 

"Seems you're a pretty popular guy Mr. Harry Styles. How do you know all those people anyway?"

"Eh, I wouldn't say that" Harry laughs. "Some of them are childhood friends. A lot of them were friends from high school. There were a couple from my last university and my parents invited a lot of their friends as well." Harry finishes. 

"Wait, your parents were there?" Suddenly Louis is a bit horrified at the thought of Harry's parents seeing their son take a shot off of his shirtless body. 

Harry seems amused. "Don't worry, they left before I ran my tongue across your shirtless abdomen..." Harry nonchalantly says. 

Louis chokes on air for a moment, trying to keep his cool. He doesn't know what to say so he picks up his pen and attempts to write the next word on his paper. But even that's not coming easy. Harry waits for a minute as Louis struggles with his hand obeying his mind when Harry slides his chair back and stands up. 

"Well Lou, I'll leave ya to it. I'm meeting someone for dinner in a few. I better see you tomorrow in class" Harry sternly says. 

Louis suddenly feels a burst of jealousy, picturing Harry out on a date. Eating dinner with another man. Being spoon fed chocolate pudding and kissing after he walks him home and they casually make their way up his flat and into his bed and- 

"have fun with your date tonight. Tell him I said hi" Louis is annoyed now and his voice does little to cover up the fact. 

Harry chuckles as he walks away. He turns around when he's a distance away from Louis. "I'll make sure to tell my grandma you said hi Lou." He winks back at Louis and makes his way out of the library door and Louis wants nothing but to crawl under the table and cover himself with dirt because that's exactly how he feels at the moment. 

~~~~~~~~

The next morning Louis wakes up from a dream about Harry sucking him off. This has been about the 6th consecutive dream in the last week he's had about Harry and his pretty mouth and his stupid dimples and his broad shoulders and muscular arms he just wants to feel and kiss and God, he needs to get a grip. 

He's happy that he woke before a sticky disaster happened in his boxers, but that doesn't change the fact that he's got a raging hard on that needs taking care of pronto. 

So he makes his way into the shower. He's mad at himself that his mind so easily races to images of Harry on top of him, licking his stomach like a porn star and sucking a damn lime out of his mouth. He's close. 

Or images of Harry's hips moving to the beat of the 1975 while his green eyes stare intensely at his. Okay he's real close. 

Or the image of Harry shoving him up against a wall and fucking him senseless until they both come in unison and- Louis comes into his own fast moving hand, grasping at the foggy glass door of his shower. 

He pants as he comes down from his high, images of Harry flashes through his brain, making the orgasm intense. So intense he almost can't take the pleasure. 

He opens his eyes and his shaking hands allow him to grab the shampoo off the shelf. 

He quickly washes his hair and body before stepping out and getting ready for the day.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry looks way too good for class today. His hair looks soft and his grey button down just a touch too tight on his shoulders so his flexing muscles are seen with every movement. His pants are too tight again and his legs seem longer than usual. His eyes look relaxed and his cheeks look rosy. As though maybe just maybe he got off in the shower to thoughts of Louis this morning as well. 

Louis rolls his eyes and he tears them away from Harry, who's at the moment helping a googly eyed girl in the first row. 

He's annoyed at the way his body responds to just seeing Harry. His body aches in want. He wants Harry so bad he can't take it. Ever since his talk with his mom, he's come to accept the fact that he's crushing on Harry and has fully let himself without guilt. 

And in conclusion to doing that, he's basically all he's been thinking about. Dreaming about. Everything lately is Harry. And it pisses him off. It pisses him off that he's so charming that literally most people in this damn class alone stare at him like he's a Greek God. Harry could have anyone he wanted. What on God's green earth makes Louis think he wants him? It's absolutely bogus. 

He's in deep thought when professor Richards tells the class to put their pens down. Louis looks around the room, realizing he has absolutely no idea what the hell he was suppose to be doing. He looks down at his desk, at the empty sheet of math equations in front of him. 

Shit. Shit shit shit. How did he not even know they were taking a test? He starts to mildly panic as the girl next to him eyes him skeptically. She glances at his paper and then raises her eye brows. He shrugs because that's all he can do. 

This is all Harry's fault. If he didn't look so good today, or ever for that matter, he could concentrate on his school work. Harry's going to make him fail..he can see the future now. 

As Harry walks around the room to collect the tests, he stops beside Louis and looks at his empty sheet. 

"Uh did you not know how to do this?" Harry says quietly, bending down so he's eye level. 

"No. No I do" Louis says truthfully. And it is true. He really does know what he's doing when it comes to calculus. 

"Then, why didn't you do the test?" Harry asks confused. 

Louis shrugs. "I honestly didn't know we were taking a test." Honesty again. 

"How did you not know? The classroom has been silent for about 30 minutes now with no lectures, what did you think we were doing?" Harry seems a bit confused now. 

Louis quickly glances at Harry, and back at his hands on his desk. He twirls his thumbs. 

"Guess I got a bit distracted... My mind hasn't been in the right place for the past couple days... I'm sorry. Can I please retake this?" Louis asks genuinely. He feels a bit nervous now that this will be taken off his grade. How could he be that wrapped up that he didn't even know a test in front of him? He's a bit embarrassed now. 

Harry narrows his eyes and looks at professor Richards who's at his desk. He bites his cheek and makes his way down to talk to him. As he makes his way back to Louis, he motions for him to follow, so Louis obeys and walks down the steps. A few people watch curiously as they make their way down the steps and into the back office that's behind the projector wall. Louis walks into the room and Harry closes the door behind him. He hears the professor start up a new lesson, and Harry takes a seat on top of the desk and faces Louis. 

Louis raises his eyebrow, confused. "So...can I retake the test or not?" He asks. 

Harry simply nods but doesn't move. 

Louis looks at him for a moment, the air suddenly becoming thick and warm. "So am I taking it in here? Should I sit at the desk?" Louis asks, motioning to the desk Harry is sitting on. Louis' a bit confused at what's going on as Harry just stares at him. "Look, I swear I didn't know a we were taking a test... I know the equations I'll finish in 15 minutes just give me the chance to retake it. okay?" Louis says, scratching the back of his neck. 

Harry continues to stare, his eyes look wild and bright green and he's grasping the side of the desk, as though he's trying to steady his balance, or keep himself down. They stare at each other a few seconds more before Harry shakes his head as though he's lost an argument, gets up and walks over to Louis. Louis stands still in front of the office door, when Harry reaches behind him and locks it. 

Louis swallows and his heart speeds in his chest. "Um...what are you..." Louis starts, but is cut off when Harry wraps a hand around the middle of his back and pushes Louis up against the wall. Harry gently closes the space between them, their bodies touching and making Louis' palms sweat and his knees feel weak. 

Harry then takes his other hand and places it on the back of Louis' neck. The intoxicating smell of Harry, his sweet scent fills his nostrils and his lips part when Harry leans in close, his eyes hooded, close enough to feel his breath of his own lips. A moment that feels like a lifetime passes before Harry finally kisses Louis.

And to say the feeling of Harry's soft lips against his sends fireworks flying into the air, is an understatement. Harry moves his lips against his until he cocks his head to the side and opens for a deeper more intimate kiss. They slides their tongues together, soft, warm, and wet and suck at each other's lips. 

Louis grabs at Harry's curls and slightly pulls, and Harry moans deep into Louis mouth. It sends a sharp chill down Louis' spine and into his rock hard cock. Harry then drags his hands down Louis' back until he reaches his bum and squeezes. Louis smiles into Harry's mouth as he's been fantasizing about Harry's big hands on his ass for a while now. 

They kiss harder, more frantic as if they can't get enough of each other. Harry breaks his lips away from Louis' to move to his neck. Louis' eyes flutter as Harry sucks on the sensitive skin there. 

"Harry..Harry" Louis pants as he feels he's about to bust in his jeans. 

"You don't know how bad I want you Lou" Harry growls in his ear before he takes his lobe between his lips and sucks. 

At this point Louis is grinding his dick against Harry's. Harry moans even louder when Louis sucks a spot on Harry's collar bone. 

Suddenly Harry aggressively spins Louis around so he's facing the wall. Harry starts grinding himself against Louis' ass. They pant and Harry kisses the back of Louis' neck. 

"I wanna fuck you..." Harry says, his voice deep and raspy. 

Louis is about to lose his mind when Harry suddenly stops and grabs Louis' hand to turn him around. 

"Come to my flat tonight at 8. Your test is on the desk." Harry smiles and kisses him once more before he walks to the door. He adjusts himself in his pants and runs a hand through his hair. He looks back at Louis, his cheeks pink and eyes glossy. He flashes a dimpled smile before he walks out into the classroom. 

Louis stands frozen in place. His knees are shaking and his breath is uneven. He can't believe that just happened. 

He blindly looks around the room, trying to regain his composer. He closes his eyes and brings a hand up to his lips. They feel swollen and soft and he smiles at that. 

He makes his way to the professors chair, glancing down at the test in front of him. How the hell is he suppose to concentrate now? 

He plops down and stares straight ahead. He still cannot believe what had just happened. Only 5 minutes before it did, he was just dreaming about being with Harry and then...damn. It's like he read his mind. And tonight? Is Harry really going to fuck him? Is that what he meant by come over? God he hopes so. Louis rubs his eyes and let's out a frustrated groan. Today is going to be the longest day of his life. 

~~~~~~

And that statement becomes true. When Louis' last class of the day lets out, he can barely stand it. With each passing minute his mind intensifies the moment in professor Richards office yet the sensation of Harry's lips on his is slowly diminishing. He's aching for more. So much more he can't even begin to handle it. 

He races out of the room, and into the hallway. He passes by the study hall room that Liam, Niall, and Zayn are all in on Tuesday afternoons. He waves at them but hurries out the door anyway. 

His 10 minute walk to his flat seems like 30, and by the time he gets inside and sets his bag down he realizes it's only 3:30. 

4 and a half more hours. 

He walks aimlessly around the kitchen and living room, wondering if what Harry had suggested tonight, is still happening. 'I mean Harry could have changed his mind...he could have realized what had happened isn't what he really wants.' Louis begins second guessing the whole thing. He grabs a snack from the pantry and tries to force it down his throat. But the anticipatory nerves are too powerful. 

He manages to get through the next couple hours while watching football on tv. Even if his leg continuously shakes and his nails are bitten to the skin, he gets through them. 

He eventually takes a long shower, throws on his nicest pair of boxers, his nicest (nice without looking desperate) shirt, and the pair of black skinnies that make his ass look great. 

He styles his hair into a quiff and checks the time. 

7:00. 

His heart dips to his stomach and the butterflies become alive again. His dick is already twitching in his pants at the thought of what happened this morning and most importantly what is going to happen tonight. 

But then he realizes he doesn't know where Harry's flat is. 

Shit. Shit shit. Should he ask Niall? No, then he will know they're up to something. And he can't ask Zayn or Liam because then they will all know. And shit he can't just text Harry and ask him...because what if Harry changed his mind or was playing some cruel joke or...

Just when Louis thought the possible best night of his life was ruined, his phone vibrates in his pocket. 

He quickly gets it out and Harry's name lites up the screen. His heart beats in his chest a little faster and he opens the text. 

Harry- Whindham Apartments. Building 4 Flat J. East of the science building. 8:00 I'll be waiting. ;) 

Louis could burst with happiness. He was really starting to doubt this was real life. 

Louis- whatever you say Styles. I'll be there...

His smile is hurting his cheeks but he can't help it. He takes a glance in the mirror and decides to get a head start on his walk to Harry's. 

There's a crisp chill in the air, but otherwise the sky is clear and the stars are bright in the sky. Louis walks casually across campus, running into groups of people here and there either on their way home from a late class, or people getting ready to go to a party at a nearby frat house. He reaches the science building and walks a bit further when he reaches the entrance to Whindham apartments. 

It's a beautiful complex, with green ivory and vines climbing up the brick buildings to his left, and a water fountain to his right in front of a cold a sac of apartments. It's very quiet, no one in sight. Much different than his apartment building where there's parties going on every night and the nicest decoration is a potted plant on a balcony here and there. 

Louis' heart pounds in his chest as he looks around at the brick buildings. He walks past building one and two, and spots three and four toward the end of the complex. He nervously pulls at his jacket and stalls in place for a moment. 

This has got to be the most anxious Louis has ever been in his life. He's never looked forward to something so much. The thought of Harry drives him wild, yes, he will admit that now. 

He strolls past building three and he's almost to building four when he suddenly feels a pair of hands pull him at his waist. They flip him around into a tight embrace. It's warm and secure and he breathes in the familiar, intoxicating scent. He is then being pulled into a dark area between the two buildings and flattened up against the red brick. Soft, warm lips make contact with his and kiss him like he's never been kissed. 

"You don't waste any time now do ya" Louis says in between kisses. 

Harry smirks and kisses him harder. "You took too long wandering around my damn complex I couldn't take it any longer." Harry says as he grips tight onto Louis' bum and hoists him up so his legs wrap around his waist. 

"You were spying on me?" Louis says as he frantically grabs at Harry's back, hair, anything he can get his hands on. Harry is practically panting at this point, kissing Louis' neck, making him moan with pleasure. "Get me inside Styles, damn." Louis whispers and Harry sets him down and hurriedly grabs his hand to lead him to the back of the building and through his back door. 

They enter a dimly lit kitchen. It smells like vanilla and sugar cookies and incense. The adjoining dining area and living room are clean and tidy and there's a fire crackling in a wood fireplace on the far wall. 

Harry guides Louis through the hallway and into his bedroom. 

The room is lit with candles and incense and there's soft alternative music playing. Louis looks around at Harry's room. 

'How can a room turn me on even more?' Louis thinks. 

He watches as Harry rounds his bed and stands nervously in front of his night stand. He sways on his feet a bit and bites his bottom lip. He's obviously nervous and it's adorable to Louis. 

"So...this is my bed... I sleep here...My nightstand. My lamp. My..desk. My guitar...my closet is over there" Harry is slowly pointing out all the things in his room. Louis laughs at his random streak of innocence, but his patience to get his hands on Harry is growing thin. So he walks closer and pushes Harry onto the bed. 

"Shut the fuck up Styles." Louis says into Harry's ear and he climbs on top on him and straddles him. 

Harry shivers under his weight. Louis begins to kiss his neck, unbuttoning his top to reveal his smooth, tattooed skin. It takes Louis by surprise as he's forgotten all the tattoos that Harry had. His dick twitches in his pants as he licks his way up Harry's abs, the dark inked butterfly under his tongue. Harry moans when Louis gets lower, and his tongue grazes the top of his jeans. The sound is one of the best things Louis has ever heard, the low, raspiness making Louis a bit lightheaded. His heart races as Harry reaches the bottom of Louis shirt and pulls it up and off. Louis sits there in the dim light, staring down at Harry. 

"Do you know how sexy you are..." Harry says as his hands graze Louis' abdomen and back. Louis smiles and stares at Harry. 

"You gonna fuck me or what Styles..." Louis says as he bites his bottom lip. 

'Harry's eyes become wildly green and sparkle as he sits up and quickly turns Louis onto his back. He unbuttons Louis' pants in record time, and pulls them all the way off and tosses them onto the floor. He stares at Louis like he's never seen anything so beautiful. Louis then sits up and unbuttons Harry's pants, and pulls them down, kissing up and down his thigh. Harry reaches over to his nightstand and pulls out a condom and lube. Louis' heart flutters and the butterflies in his stomach become unhatched. They stare at each other a few beats longer, the air in the room, thick and heavy and filled with want and lust. There seems to be a standstill, but just like pressing play, they hastily begin. Harry grabs Louis' thighs and pushes him up further onto the bed, kissing him like mad, his tongue soft with every stroke and his lips even softer. He rubs Louis' clothed cock with his palm, sending a chill throughout Louis' body. He then pulls his boxers down, revealing Louis, hard and ready. 

Harry eyes it, his eyes full of lust. Louis quickly grabs hold of Harry's boxers and pulls them down as his hard cock swings back up and hits his stomach. Louis stares in awe at the most beautiful and big cock he has ever seen. He can't wait to experience how it feels. 

They kiss madly, as their cocks rub against each other in slow, steady thrusts. 

"Harry you're gonna have to stop that. I'm...ima come if you keep doing that ahh" Louis moans into Harry's mouth. 

"Yeah...yeah me too mmm" Harry moans back and slows his rhythm.

He grabs the lube and saturates his fingers. He then opens Louis' legs and finds his hole with the tip of his middle finger. 

He stops for a moment before he slowly slides it in, Louis flinching at the feeling. Although Louis has obviously done this before, it's been quite a while since his last hook up and the sensation is a bit overwhelming. He feels the pressure of Harry's finger as Harry guides it further in, rubbing in slow circles. 

"This okay?" Harry asks, his head hung so his curls are tickling Louis chest. 

"More" Louis pleads as he tries to buck down on his finger. Harry then inserts another finger, and circles it harder and deeper. Harry smiles at up Louis, as he purposely misses his prostate each time. 

"Harry I swear to gahh ooooh my Goooodddd" Louis arches his back as Harry's long fingers rub against his prostate. Louis moans with pleasure and Harry rubs harder, breathing harder himself. After a few minutes of mind blowing pleasure from just Harry's fingers, Louis nods to tell Harry he's ready. 

"Good, I can't take it any longer" Harry breathes as he sits up and unwraps the condom. 

He slowly slides it down his big, leaking cock and Louis can't help but gawk at the beauty before him. The curls, the tanned, tattooed skin, the rippling muscles yet love handles at his hips, his amazing abs...holy hell Louis can't wrap his mind around him. 

After he's gotten it on, he lines up with Louis' hole. He's breathing heavy through his red, swollen lips. 

"Why do I feel like I've been waiting years to do this..." Harry says, his voice low and raspy. 

"And why do I feel the same?" Louis answers back, just in time to feel Harry push into him, the pressure so great Louis' breath hitches. 

Harry stops a moment and then proceeds, pushing all the way in as he lets out a deep moan, his eyes closed and mouth open. The sight of Harry makes Louis' insides catch fire, the lightning shooting in all directions, almost painful with how powerful it is. Harry slowly begins to thrust into Louis as they kiss open mouthed and animalistic. 

"Lou, oh my god..." Harry moans as he thrusts harder into Louis. He circles his hips as he thrusts again and it hits Louis' prostate so perfectly Louis nearly comes. He lets out the sexiest moan Harry has ever heard and arches his back and grabs at the sheets underneath him. 

They fuck each other intimately, passionately, and wildly. They moan in unison and Louis is positive this is the best sex he has ever and will most likely ever have. Their rhythm picks up, the motions too good, way too good for Louis to handle. He's sweating and cursing and grabbing Harry's curls as Harry is moaning Louis' name, sucking and kissing anywhere he can get his lips on. 

Louis feels the beginning of his orgasm build. The sensation building so slowly and intense. 

"Harry I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come" Louis pants as the heat in his insides grow with each thrust. He pushes Harry in even harder with his feet, his head flying back and eyes clench shut at the sensation. 

And then he comes. He comes hard. Shooting pearly white all over his stomach and his chest, the powerful shots surging through him, making him lose his fucking mind. He comes so long and so hard, and Harry moans with him, making it last even longer. 

As his orgasm eventually comes to an end, he tells Harry to turn over. He turns over as Louis turns with him, leaving Harry in a sitting position and Louis on top, straddling him. His come is dripping down his stomach, and his hole is still pulsing with pleasure, but he rides Harry's cock likes he's never done before. 

Harry lets out a breathy, high pitched moan as Louis flicks his hips, fast and then slow, grinding down onto him. Louis' hands are behind Harry's head, pulling his curls, their sweaty foreheads touching and warm breath on each other's lips. 

"You feel so good. I'm gon..come." Harry breathes out, as he grabs Louis' hips and thrust himself deep into him. He lets out a deep moan, and comes intensely into the condom. So intensely, Louis can feel it inside him. Harry's head flies back as his hips thrust up into Louis with each blast of pleasure. Louis has never seen anything more sexy in his life. Harry's wet curls across his forehead and eyes, his wet, red lips, gasping for air as his body feels nothing but pleasure. His eyes shut tightly closed, and his brows furrowed into the literal definition of orgasm face. The most beautiful orgasm face Louis has ever seen.

Just as Harry is starting to come down from his orgasm, Louis feels another burst of heat explode inside of him. He grabs Harry's neck and rides through another amazing orgasm with Harry, his cock dripping with come. 

"Holy. Shit. Holy shit. Harry..." Louis says as he lays his forehead on Harry's shoulder, panting in unison with Harry. "I've never came twice like that. What kind of voodoo magic have you done to me" Louis says. 

Harry chuckles and kisses Louis' cheek and neck. "You...you were so good. What the hell Louis." Harry says as he raises Louis up and slowly slides out of him. Louis winces at the soreness that's already forming. 

Louis lay on his back as Harry retrieves a wet cloth from his adjoining bathroom and wipes the come from Louis' chest. Even that is sexy and he doesn't know why. 

After they clean up, Harry slides into bed on the other side of Louis. They're both still naked, but they're too hot to put on clothes just yet. They lay facing each other, staring lazily, blue eyes upon green eyes. The music plays softly in the background. 

"So...did you know this would eventually happen?" Louis asks, eyeing Harry with a smile. 

"Yep" Harry answers simply. 

"Wow, you sound quite confident there." 

"Well I just knew it would happen." 

"And how did you know that? Or more likely when did you know that?" 

"Probably the first time I met you"

"I was an ass." 

"You were an ass. But, when you looked up at me with those baby blue eyes and those eyelashes and that damn perfect nose, and let's not forget those cheekbones... I was a goner" Harry says with a sigh. 

"You're such a liar!"

"No I swear. I about choked on the gum I was chewing." Harry laughs. "So did you know this would happen?" 

"Hmm...maybe" Louis says shyly. 

"What's that mean?" Harry smiles, poking Louis for details. 

"Well...it means that maybe....when I looked up at you and...saw your pretty green eyes and that curly que hair and those damn dimples...that maybe just maybe...I wanted you." 

"Really?" Harry's face lit up. 

"Maybe" Louis smiles back. 

His eyes start to feel heavy, and his body starts to relax. 

"Mmk Styles." He says as he suddenly gets up from the bed and starts retrieving his clothes that are scattered around the room. He grabs his shirt and starts to put it on. 

"Where are you going?" Harry asks, propping himself up with one arm on the bed. 

"Uh home? I'm getting sleepy. S'pose that's your fault." Louis laughs as he steps his right leg into his pants. 

"Won't you stay?" Harry quietly asks. 

Louis turns around to look at him. "What?"

"Stay" 

Louis has never stayed overnight with someone. Yes, he's had many late nights with men, but he always made them leave after they were done and vice versa. He's never actually slept with someone before. 

He scratches his head. "You want me to stay?" He asks. 

"Of course I do, why wouldn't I?" Harry replies. 

"I just...dunno...didn't think you'd want me to after..." Louis trails off as he steps a bit closer to the bed. Harry then crawls over and grabs Louis. He tugs him down onto the bed, and wraps his arms around him. He kisses him warmly..tenderly. Louis sinks into his kiss, the feeling so good, so right. 

"Okay I'll stay.." Louis says between kisses. Harry smiles and shows off his dimples. The cutest. The absolute cutest. Louis thinks. 

They shift to the head of the bed, and crawl under the covers. It's only 9:30 but Louis is exhausted so he closes his eyes and feels himself fall into a state of fog. 

"Shit" Louis hears Harry say. He cracks an eye open and looks at Harry who's sitting up in bed. "I forgot to put the fire out in the living room. It's still burning in the fireplace. Ugh." 

Harry gets up and makes his way to the door. Louis waits a moment before following him out. He spots Harry crouched in front of his fireplace, the muscles in his back working at putting the fire out. Louis then notices a soft look furry white blanket on the back of the couch. He grabs it and lays it nearly on the ground. Harry feels the air of the blanket swoop his back and peers over his shoulder as Louis walks up behind him and places his hand on his shoulder. 

"Leave it" Louis says as he raises Harry up by his bicep. They stand together in the warm living room, naked and pressed together. But all Louis can do is close the space between their lips for another kiss. 

They drop to the floor and lay on the blanket underneath them while the fire crackles beside them. 

They spend hours kissing. Kissing deep and slow. Passion fills Louis' lungs as he inhales Harry. Everything Harry. He's all around him. His warm body, his soft curls, his absolutely, undeniably incredible lips that Louis cannot get enough of. He feels himself sink into the plush blanket as Harry runs his hands down his body and in his hair. It's the most intimate thing Louis has ever done. 

 

They fall asleep in each other's arms only to wake to the sound of muffled laughter of students walking by his front door. Louis rubs his eyes and looks around. The fire has mostly burned out, a few dim embers burning orange beneath the remaining log. His toes are wrapped in something soft, and right beside him might be the most angelic angel he has ever seen. 

Harry is still sleeping, his arm is loosely hung over his head, as his other is resting on his rising and falling stomach. His lips are puffy and cheeks rosy. His eyelashes are curled up and he can tell Harry is dreaming by the fast movements beneath his eye lids. Louis smiles at the sight before him. The feeling in his chest a feeling he has never felt before. It's suffocating but in a good way. Like his lungs are filled with too much air, and like there's a lump in his throat but not like when he's about to cry. It's different, this feeling. It's overwhelming and...good. Like he could touch Harry and make love to him until he dies, yet like he could just melt into him and mesh their bodies into one. He wants to feel Harry in every way possible. It's too much and not enough. 

Harry makes a small noise and stretches with his eyes closed. 

Louis continues to lazily stare as Harry blinks his eyes open and tiredly looks at Louis. He wraps a warm arm around Louis and pulls him close. "Thank God that wasn't just a dream and you're still here." His voice is even more deep in the morning and it's the absolute perfect sound to Louis' ears. 

"Nope, definitely wasn't dreaming Curly. I'm here and yes we fucked" Louis wags his eye brows at Harry. Harry's eyes widen and his lips tilt up into a lopsided grin. So endearing. 

"I wouldn't forget that...I couldn't forget that" Harry says as he breathes Louis in deep. "I dreamt about you". Harry says and smiles. 

"You did? Just now?" 

"Actually yeah, right before I woke up." 

"I could tell you were dreaming"

"You were watching me sleep?" Harry beams as his innocent eyes looks up at Louis'. 

Louis' face burns red and tugs at a curl on Harry's head. "I mean I just woke up before you and had notices you were moving a bit in your sleep. Not like watching watching. I'm not that weird." Louis lies as he fiddles with his hair. 

Harry smiles and lays his head in the crook of Louis' neck. He kisses softly up his neck and then down to his collar bone. Louis holds his breath as his body responds. Harry continues, kissing a little firmer, and dragging his tongue along the dip of his collar bone. 

"Fuuuck Harry" Louis fidgets under Harry's touch, his cock becoming thicker by the second. 

"Are you too sore from last night?" Harry breathes into his ear. Louis shivers and shakes his head no. But the thing is, is that Louis is sore. Really sore. More sore than he's ever been because he's never had anyone as big as Harry. But he cannot resist Harry. He just can't. 

Harry continues to kiss down Louis' chest and stomach, his bed head curls tickling his naval. 

As Louis is about to reach down to palm Harry, Harry suddenly sits up. "Shit. What time is it?" He looks around frantically searching for his phone. 

He gets up and runs to the bedroom, leaving Louis laying on the ground sporting a hard on. 

As he comes back into the room, Louis hears him talking to someone. "Yes I've been feeling poorly all night. Running a temperature and sore throat" he glances down at Louis, his eyes a slight mixture of panic and adoration. "Yes, okay thank you. I'll be in tomorrow. So sorry for the late notice." He hangs up and tosses his phone into the white leather couch. 

"So I'm guessing it's way past class time?" Louis asks as he gets up from the ground. 

"Class started 15 minutes ago. I thought I was going to get fired. I have never done that before." Harry says shaking his head, but there's a small smile playing on his lips. "But honestly...I think it worth it." He shrugs his shoulders as he flashes his dimple at Louis, making his heart ba dum in his chest. 

Louis smiles as he scratches his head. "Well, I guess I'm out sick today as well...no use in trying to make it back to my flat and then to class now.....do you have any other classes today?" Louis asks. 

"I have Psychology and music history later on....do you?"   
"I have literature and debate...but...I may be feeling a little too 'cough' sick for 'cough' those too..." Louis says as he dramatically falls to the couch, pretending to be sick. 

Harry laughs as he joins him on the other cushion. "Yeah....I think I'm feeling a bit unwell for the day too...not sure what you infected me with but man I feel awful." Harry says as he grabs his stomach and side eyes Louis for a reaction. 

"Oh shut up you wanker." As he hits Harry with a furry white throw pillow. 

"Oh now he's abusive!" Harry cries as he grabs his head while smiling. They laugh together for a few seconds until they end with the subtle rising and falling of their bare chests. 

They sit in comfortable silence for a moment until Harry reaches over to turn Louis' face toward his. He lowers his lips to his and gives him a gentle, warm kiss to his lips. It makes Louis' blood surge through his veins. 

"Wanna go get food?" Harry says against Louis' lips, and before Louis could answer, his stomach growls in reply.


	10. Chapter 10

Louis and Harry walk to town and decide to stop in at the mom and pop shop along the way for coffee and breakfast. Its a chilly morning so they are inside, nestled in the corner against the window, fogging it up with their constant conversation.   
They eat and drink their coffee, getting to know each other little by little.   
Louis learns that Harry is the youngest of two, his older sister Gemma is pretty much his best friend, that she graduated college last year and moved in with her boyfriend back in December.   
"He's going to propose ya know.." Harry had said as his eyes went big and he swallowed a bite of strudel. "He told me and mum at Christmas. He wanted to get our blessing. Plans on doing it on spring break when we go to Miami like we do every year." He smiles bright as Louis' heart does the thing again.   
He also has learned Harry's favorite everything's. Subject-music and art. Color-rainbow (because he doesn't want to just pick one and hurt the others feelings, bless his soul). Food-tacos. Band-The 1975 which Louis absolutely approves of. He also learns that Harry's true passion is singing. He tells him he has a journal full of songs at home that he had written over the years and that he really wants to be a music teacher because he loves kids as well. Louis beams and he mentions he's always wanted to be a drama teacher and produce plays, they have more in common than he thought.   
Louis is in awe at this seemingly perfect human in front of him; big teeth shining between pink lips, cheeks rosy and eyes bright and animated. And not only is his story fascinating in each and every way (even the part where he tells Louis he HAS to put on his left shoe first no matter what), he listens intently as Louis tells him about himself. It's easy and fun. Louis has never had this before. It's new and exciting.   
After they finish their breakfast, they head to the park across the street, conversation still flowing as they stroll down the cement pavement, dodging joggers and bicyclists. 

As noon approaches, they lift themselves off of a park bench and head back into town for a quick lunch. As they're shyly deciding what each other wants to eat, Louis spots a taco stand right outside a popular hippie store. He makes a sudden right and Harry runs to catch up to him. 

"Where are you going? I didn't scare you off yet did I?" Harry says as he approaches Louis, who's stopped in front of the stand. 

"Hard or soft?" Louis asks bluntly. Harry raises his eyebrow, his eyes flashing down to Louis' crotch and back to his face. He smiles as he says "hard of course." 

Louis rolls his eyes and laughs as he points to the taco stand in front of them. "I'm talking about hard or soft tacos you perv. Which do you prefer? I'm buying." 

Harry's face lights up as his eyes scan the menu in front of him. "Really? We can get tacos?" Harry bounces on his toes as he smiles back at Louis. "I'm not your mother babe, you can get whatever you want. But since you said your favorite is tacos I figure...why not tacos?" Louis leans in a bit and wags his eyebrows. Now he's bouncing on his toes. 

"You called me babe." Harry smiles and looks at the menu again. 

"Did not" Louis says, pouting his lips. 

"Did too" Harry smiles wider. 

"No I don't think I did.." Louis says back, feeling the heat rise in his neck. 

"You did, and I'm totally fine with it. In fact, I like it. Oh and hard by the way...Babe." Harry glances at Louis who fully red in the face now. But a smile playing on his lips. 

 

After they finish eating their tacos at a nearby picnic table and are about to get up, Louis gets a text from Niall. 

Niall-where are you? 

He ignores it and puts it back into his pocket.

The rest of the day goes by fast but very intimately, as Louis and Harry walk around an art museum and stop to get a caricature drawing of the two of them. Harry begs to keep it so Louis gladly lets him. Its 4 pm by the time they say goodbye. 

Louis walks Harry up to his door as he awkwardly looks around. He has never actually done this before. Never properly been a gentleman in any date perhaps, but for some reason this moment right here, is the most nervous he's been all day. Harry pulls Louis into a warm embrace as Louis sniffs into his curls, the smell still so intoxicatingly familiar yet so intriguing. 

"It was nice to hangout with you today Lou." The nickname rings in his ears as its suddenly found a whole new meaning to him after their day together. 

"Yes, yes it was. Uh, thanks." Louis fidgets on his feet and puts his shaky hands in his pockets. He has no clue why he's shaking but just feels like there's something big that's happening here and there's a lot riding on this very moment. So Louis does what he only knows to do. He bounces up on his toes to tug Harry in for a kiss. And it's a kiss so intense that it feels like it's the very first time. They pulse their tongues into each other's mouth, as their lips melt together. 

"Jesus I could do this all day..." Louis says as they finally part. 

"I was just thinking that.." Harry says with a crooked smile on his lips. 

"Well I best be going. I think I've worried Niall since I've been gone since last night and didn't tell him where I was going...ill uh...see you tomorrow in class?" Louis says as he curiously looks up at Harry. 

Harry bites his bottom lip as he scans Louis' face. 

"I look forward to it". Harry gives him one last kiss and then he heads inside and closes the door. 

 

Louis walks home in pure bliss. His legs feel like they're moving on their own and the birds are definitely singing for him. He waves at every passer by, and even hums to himself. Who has he become? It was definitely a good day. 

~~~~~~

"Mate where the hell have you been?" Niall approaches Louis who is walking through the hallway to their flat. He looks exhausted and his hair is a mess. 

"What happened to you?" Louis avoids the question.   
"Not what happened to me, but who. I came home from class today and stumble upon 5 dozen red roses waiting in the hallway for you. 5 dozen! And not only roses...no...3 balloons tied to each bouquet. Each!" His eyes are wide as he holds Louis shoulders in front of him. 

Louis looks at him confusedly. "Um...." He says simply in reply. 

"Not only did you receive an entire gift shop at the door, you've had a visitor for the past 3 hours. 3 hours Louis and he won't leave. I've told him I don't know where you are, but he refuses to leave until he sees you. I was suppose to play footie with Liam an hour ago, but I can't just leave some bloke alone in our flat!" 

They're walking toward their door now as Louis notices a couple of stray petals in front. He's entirely confused as to what's going on, who is in the apartment waiting for him-Until Niall hurriedly opens the door and pushes Louis in. 

Annnnd that's when he remembers a certain little blonde named Chris. 

Shit. 

Chris is standing in the kitchen, one hand on the counter that's hoisting the flowers and balloons, and the other holding what seems to be the sixth bouquet of red roses. 

"Um" Louis starts, horrified at the scene in front of him. 

"Louis...hello..." Chris says as he gracefully walks across the kitchen to greet Louis, handing him the bouquet. Louis hesitantly takes them as he stands there, jaw slacken in awe. 

"What, uh what is all of this Chris?" He asks as he scratches the back of his neck with his free hand. 

"This is for you Louis! For the wonderful night we had together on Saturday. You took my breath away Louis. Everything about you is beyond spectacular. You deserve nothing but bouquets of roses everyday for the rest of your life." Chris smiles at him with visible stars in his eyes. Or maybe those are stars in Louis eyes? Is he going to faint? God he hopes so. Put him out of this misery now...but his body betrays him and he doesn't go unconscious. 

Instead Chris is making his way in for what seems like a kiss but Louis puts a halt to it. 

Chris opens his eyes in horror as he sees Louis' hand on his chest. 

"Did I do something wrong? Louis did I? Do you prefer white roses or perhaps tulips? Wow I'm so sorry. I know I can be so selfish sometimes and just assume things...I should have asked you what your favorite flower was. Please, don't be upset." Chris pours this apology out of his mouth. But it only makes Louis' horror grow. He's absolutely stunned, uncomfortable and slightly disgusted at the whole thing. 

"Look Chris. This has nothing to do with the flowers. The...6 dozen bouquets of flowers that you really did not have to get me..." He says as sarcastically as he can so Chris would hopefully get it; and nope he doesn't. Louis sighs "look, I'm really tired right now. I uh, I appreciate the effort here, but I'm going to just order some take out and hit the hay alright? I'll see you out." Louis says as he starts to push Chris toward the door. 

"No! I mean..no. Please. I actually brought food to make you dinner. Louis..please let me cook for you.." He looks desperately into Louis' eyes. 

"One moment" Louis says as he opens the front door and closes it behind him, only to find Niall sitting in the hallway playing a game on his phone.

"Get him out of here!" 

"Hell no you wanker! It's your problem, not mine!" 

"You're the one that let him in! He's literally professing his love to me AND he's begging to cook me dinner." 

"And what so wrong with that? I'd love it for someone to cook for me."

"Niall, be real. The guy's a stage 10 clinger and I think he may just kill me if I don't accept."

"Don't be so dramatic. Either tell him to leave or let him cook for you. If you choose the latter please save me left overs." 

Louis rolls his eyes as he waits a moment before walking back into his flat. He's still not sure what to do. The very last thing he wants right now is to deal with Chris. Sure he is a nice guy, a little too nice but now he's bordering on creepy. He's got to tell him to leave or he might lose his patience and yell or something. Ugh.

As he walks back in he finds Chris standing over the stove heating up what seems to be steak fillets on a skillet. 

"Well, looks like you're just getting to it I see." Louis says as Chris smiles back at him, the hand towel flung annoyingly over his shoulder. "You're not getting out of my steak fillets that easy. Been searching the perfect meal to cook you for the past couple days, I think this one will do." 

Louis feels overcome with guilt now. The fact that Chris has been pining over Louis and Louis' been fucking another guy....its just...a weird situation. But he has to remember they only had one date. One date!! He can't let the guilt eat at him. 

"Well I'm gonna go take a shower. I guess I'll come back out after." Louis says as he walks to his hallway. Chris starts humming as he cooks and Louis can't do anything but get to the bathroom fast enough. 

 

Louis-so funny thing..I got home and Chris, the guy I had brought to ur party was here. Brought 6 dozen roses with him and is now forcing me to eat a meal he cooked. I feel like I'm in a nightmare that won't end. :/

Harry- HA HA. Wait are u serious? Whoa...that's....creepy. Do I have some competition then? ;)

Louis smiles down at his phone as Chris continues making Louis' plate for him. (He insisted). 

Louis- Absolutely not. If I'm not mistaken, ur cock was the one I was riding the other nite. Not his. 

Louis stomach flutters at the memory. 

Harry- ok...that's not fair. U can't be talking like that I'm too far away from u at the moment. Ur making me sweat...

Louis-;) good...

Harry-do I need to come save u? Aka come throw u on the bed and fuck you til u see stars? 

Louis-please ;) 

"Here you go handsome. Enjoy." Chris says as he sets the plate down in front of Louis. Louis is startled out of his Harry trance and he sets his phone down on the counter. He forces a smile and picks up his fork. 

Unfortunately the meal is as bad as the night has been. And if that's not enough, Chris sits and watches-literally watches Louis eat his entire meal. He's lazily smiling as he leans on his hand, watching each bite enter Louis' mouth. It's entirely too uncomfortable for Louis to handle. He's going to lose it. 

"Mmm this was uh good. Thanks. Well, now I'm tired I think I'm gonna go to bed.." Louis says awkwardly as he gets up and slowly starts walking backward.

"Then I shall join you" Chris says as he wags his eyebrows up and down. He walks toward Louis and goes in for a kiss. 

"Okay enough!" Louis shouts as he pushes Chris away. Chris looks at him surprised and backs away. 

"Look Chris. I'm sorry. I'm really really sorry. The meal was good and the flowers are...pretty and stuff but. We only went out once. Just once Chris. This is way too overwhelming for me. It's just way too much. You're so nice and I didn't want to say anything but...it needs to stop here." Louis finishes. He waits for Chris' reaction, bouncing on his toes, ready to run if need be. 

"Oh" Chris says simply. He looks behind him at the mass of flowers decorating Louis' kitchen. "Well...okay then." He says as he walks away to grab his keys and wallet. 

"Chris please. I don't want to discourage you but...its just too much too fast okay?" Louis feels bad now, as he sees a small tear run down Chris' cheek. And a tad bit like he wants to laugh BUT mostly he feels bad. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I'm sorry. I just don't think I'm ready for something serious." Louis says, hoping Chris will understand. 

Chris nods as he heads to the front door. "No I understand Louis. This is a bit overwhelming isn't it." He says as Louis feels a weight being lifted off his chest "next time it won't be like this. I promise." He finishes. And there's the weight again. 

"Wait Chris you're not-" 

"I'm not giving up on you Louis. Don't worry" he opens the door and walks out. 

Well shit. That went about as horribly as it could have. 

Louis starts to walk to his room after turning off the lights when he hears a soft knock at the door. He halts in the hallway, dreading the fact that it's probably Chris coming back to either apologize some more or to give him another bouquet of roses. He groans as he walks quietly to the door. Is this nightmare ever going to end? 

He opens the door only to be pummeled back into his apartment by a warm body, grabbing him and hoisting his up against his kitchen wall. It's dark, but he can smell strawberry shampoo and spicy incense, and the way his neck is getting sucked right now...yep Harry. 

The angel to save him from the nightmare. Louis pulls at his curls and kisses him hard, the feeling in his chest changing from the weight of anxiety to butterflies and clouds, something that makes him feel as though he can fly into blissfulness. 

They kiss intensely, and their hands are pulling off each other's clothes as Louis tugs Harry in the direction of his bedroom. 

They don't say a word to each other which somehow makes it even more exciting.

Before they make it to Louis' room, Harry pins Louis to the hallway wall and drops to his knees in front of him. 

Louis breath hitches as he feels Harry pull his sweat pants down to reveal his plump, hard cock. Louis' hands shake as they run through Harry's curls. Harry leaves small kisses along Louis' thighs, Louis cock is throbbing it's so hard. 

Suddenly he feels a pair of plump lips at the tip of his cock and then they're slowly opening and sliding down his length. Louis' knees wobble at the sensation-wet and warm and SO good. This has been one of the many things Louis has fantasized doing with Harry. The moment he laid his eyes on his pouty, red lips he couldn't resist picturing them on him. 

And now it's happening. 

Louis' head rolls back and Harry pulls back and slides down even deeper, until his tip touches the back of Harry throat. He moans deeply as Harry brings his hand up to massage his balls, while the other wraps around his base, sliding in rhythm with his mouth. 

He starts going faster, applying a bit more pressure as he wraps his lips around his teeth for more friction. 

The pleasure Louis feels is intense. VERY intense. His legs are shaking and he's panting, tugging at Harry's hair as Harry swirls his tongue over his tip each time. He feels heat around his face and neck yet he had goosebumps head to toe. 

Harry continues to suck and drag his warm tongue until Louis can't take it anymore. He tried to make this last as long as he could but when he looks down and sees Harry as his eyes have adjusted to the dark, he sees how Harry looks giving him a blow job and it's too much. Louis tugs on Harry's hair and taps his head giving him a warning he's about to come.   
A few more strokes and he feels the intense orgasm building in him. The warm buildup lasts longer than usual, and it takes his body a moment to finally pulse into action, the pulses so intense with pleasure he feels as though he's going to collapse. He looks down as he shoots come over Harry's lips and chin, it dripping down his neck, the sight of it only to make another round of pulses build up and shoot through him. He's shaking and moaning and grabbing Harry's hair as Harry gladly strokes his wet cock with his hand all while still massaging his balls. 

When Louis comes down from it, he does collapse against the wall. His legs too shaky to stand on and he just needs to be closer to Harry. He wraps his arms around a shirtless Harry, his warm skin sending calming sensations through Louis. 

When Louis' breaths even, he tugs Harry up and into his bedroom. He walks to the bathroom and grabs Harry a towel to wipe his face. 

After Harry is done, he goes to sit on Louis bed. 

Louis notices the obvious hard on in Harry's pants and knows exactly what to do. 

Still without saying a word, he walks to Harry and unbuttons his pants and pulls them off. After, he pushes Harry onto the bed and signals for him to lay on his pillow, flat on his back. Harry abides and smiles. 

Louis walks to his nightstand and opens it, pulling out a condom and lube. Before closing it, he spots a bandana he had worn a couple months ago while painting the living room. 

He bites his lip as he glances at Harry, who's getting antsy on the bed. Louis then grabs the bandana and shuts the drawer. Harry eyes it in his hand and he lays his head back on the pillow, as though he can't take it. His eyes are wide and he's panting already, knowing what's about to happen. 

Louis smiles, and climbs over Harry. 

Harry watches him as he takes the bandana and lays it carefully over his eyes, and ties it behind his head so that he's completely blind folded. Harry's dick twitches under Louis' bum. Harry reaches up to feel Louis, but Louis pushes his hands back down. Harry tries again but Louis pushes them away, putting them underneath his pillow under his head. Harry smiles at that, and his breathing becomes more rapid. 

Louis scoots down Harry's body, and pulls his boxers down, revealing the most beautiful, big cock Louis has ever seen. It makes his mouth water and his own cock fill up again. 

He then starts by kissing up Harry's thighs, making his way onto his belly and chest. Harry wiggles underneath him, biting his bottom lip. 

Louis sucks at his neck, marking a spot or two, and then comes down to his hard nipple and flicks it with his tongue. Harry moans at that, so Louis does it again and again, while rubbing the other one between his two fingers. Harry is losing it underneath him so Louis stops and Harry pouts. 

Louis then drags his tongue down Harry's naval, and back up again. Harry bucks his hips as he returns his tongue back down, kissing the base of his cock. He plants a few more kisses to the length of Harry, until he stops and quietly grabs the condom and lube. 

He slowly unwraps the condom and slides it down Harry. Harry wiggles underneath him, his hands coming loose from under the pillow to reach for Louis, but Louis aggressively slams them onto the bed and slides them up underneath the pillow again. 

Not only is Louis loving this, Harry is absolutely dying. He's trembling under Louis and it makes Louis just that more confident. 

He decides to move to Harry nipples again. As he's sucking at them, he's also quietly lubing himself up with his fingers. He makes sure he's open and wet enough before taking his lips and teeth away from a panting Harry. 

There's a moment that passes, Harry lays still waiting for Louis' next move, and Louis staring down at the most beautiful creature he's ever seen. Louis lifts himself up and grabs Harry's cock, waiting a moment before slowly sliding down onto him. 

Harry lets out a loud moan, his gravelly voice sending chills through Louis' body. 

Harry fights with his arms, trying to stay under the pillow. 

Louis lifts back up and sinks back down slowly a few more times to get adjusted to Harry. Once he's adjusted he rides Harry like a mad man. He whips his hips and circles them around his cock, grinding down hard then soft, fast then slow. 

Harry is panting, moaning, practically screaming as Louis hoists himself up on his feet and places his hands flat onto Harry's chest. He bounces down on him, rising all the way to Harry's tip, and grinding back down on him. 

Harry is making the most perfect noises when Louis feels his prostate getting stimulated at the perfect position. 

He fucks Harry fast and hard until he comes intensely into the air, landing on Harry's stomach. 

Harry groans as he hears and feels Louis orgasm, causing his own orgasm to build. 

His hips are working fast up into Louis. He suddenly grabs ahold of the headboard over his head and bucks his hips. He slams a few more times into Louis, then he stops and moans loudly as he bursts come into the condom. 

He slowly fucks Louis as his orgasm pulses through his body, causing his head and upper body to pulse up off the bed, his hands finding their way to Louis' waist. 

Louis looks down at Harry's wrecked state, his bodily pulses and his wet, red lips that are slacken to let out deep moans. 

 

This is heaven on earth. Louis thinks. It cannot get better than this.


	11. Chapter 11

The next few weeks are spent with Louis at Harry's house every night. 

They fuck each other senseless, then they make themselves tea and watch the latest episode of Orange is the New Black on Netflix. They cuddle up into each other under Harry's furry white blanket, as the fire in the fireplace glows orange. 

Louis is absolutely in a different zone than he's used to. He's used to feeling rushed and anxious most of the time; like he has something to prove to everyone around him. But when he's with Harry, he feels nothing but comfort. It's as though the world around him has finally slowed and he can look in the mirror and actually see himself instead of a hazy image of something he's trying to become.   
The slow way Harry talks is soothing to him, and Harry does things for Louis. And it's...different. 

Harry makes him his tea, he folds his clothes in the morning, even has done his laundry a time or two when Louis has succumbed to not leaving Harry's flat at all, becoming dramatic at the fact that it's his only happy place left. And Harry just smiles. He just smiles that annoyingly beautiful, dimpled smile of his that seems to make Louis' heart beat faster the moment it's let out of its cage. And Harry smiles a lot..so Louis' used to the palpatations by now. 

Niall, Liam, and Zayn still don't know that Louis and Harry have been shacking up yet either. They've been growing suspicious especially when Louis doesn't come home at night...

"So who you fucking mate?" Niall nonchalantly asks Louis one day while they're standing in the kitchen. It was a rare Saturday afternoon that Harry had plans with his sister so Louis sulked around his flat, waiting for the text that night that Harry was home; his cue to come over. 

"Excuse me Niall? What makes you think I'm fucking someone?" Louis says, holding his chest, trying to look offended. 

"Because you are. You're never home anymore, and you've been happy. So case in point, you're fucking someone." Niall replies. 

Louis purses his lips "I have no idea what you're talking about." He replies as he flips through a magazine on the counter. 

"I'm just curious on who it is. I mean at first I thought it was Chris. But then I saw how you reacted when he turned our apartment into a greenery and I knew it couldn't be him. Have you heard from him by the way?" Niall asks curiously. 

"Everyday. He texts me everyday. He's sent 4 more bouquets, this time tulips. I can't get away from him dude." Louis sounds pained as talks about it. Niall nods and continues to talk. 

"Then, I thought aha! It's Harry. Because you've definitely had a thing for Harry, and don't say you haven't!" He points his finger at Louis. "But...he's been so busy with that damn photography project and his grading (which is the excuse he'd been giving them the past couple weeks to spend time with Louis), 'that I don't think he'd have time. So...that leaves me with one guess. That one red headed dude I see you talk to sometimes in the hallway after 3rd period on Wednesdays." Niall looks pleased with himself as though he solved the puzzle. 

Louis raises an eyebrow at Niall's accusation. "Oli? Really? You think I'm fucking Oli!? Dude, I've known that guy for years we went to the same high school. No way in hell am I fucking Oli." Louis laughs as he shakes his head. 

"Nah, I think you are. Can't hide it anymore chap, I've caught ya." He winks as he makes his way to his room and shuts the door. 

Louis groans and rolls his eyes. Niall is forever exhausting. 

 

As Harry and Louis continue to secretly fuck and cuddle and live happily in they're own little bubble, a month slips past them and it's now the middle of March. The weather is getting more bearable, as the days seem to last a tad bit longer. 

 

Louis is sitting in calculus with a smile on his face as Harry adorably teaches lesson. He keeps stealing peeks at Louis, which makes Louis smile discreetly at him, which in turn makes Harry's dimple appear and his face flush pink. As Louis is admiring from afar, he's suddenly interrupted by the girl next to him. 

"Do you know if he's single?" She says, closely to Louis' ear. 

"Huh? Who?" Louis asks as he turns to look at the blonde next to him. 

"Mr. Styles. I mean I know he's a student here too so it wouldn't be that weird right? He's impossibly too dreamy. I see you guys talk often and wondering if he's single" she smiles. 

Louis looks down at Harry. "Um..." Is all he can say. 

"I have a couple of friends that have been pining over him. They've been talking about asking him out. I'm a little annoyed as they've known I've been interested for quite some time. Do you know his type?" She asks, looking a bit concerned. 

Louis sighs, trying to act as clueless as her. "Um well, I'm not too sure actually. I have seen him with a shorter brunette. Blue eyes. Killer cheekbones." He smiles, trying to make it as obvious as he seems. 

She suddenly looks disappointed. "Do you know her name?" She asks. 

Louis' smile fades as he tries not to roll his eyes. "No, sorry love I don't know her name." He says. She nods and turns back around to tend her attention to Harry. The dreamy look in her eyes apparent. 

 

Later that day they are cuddling on Harry's couch watching each other while the tv sits in the corner, mindlessly playing a rerun of criminal minds. Harry kisses Louis' lips and takes a deep breath. "Come on holiday with me" Harry whispers. 

"Holiday?" Louis asks surprised. 

Harry nods and looks down at his hands. "My mum, sister and I have always had this tradition of going to Miami for spring break. My mum is remarried now so Tom is going with us and my sister is bringing her boyfriend Charlie. I'm going to be the 5th wheel unless I have someone to go with me. And at this point in my life....I want to take you?" He ends in a hopeful question. Louis stares into his innocent like green eyes and smiles.

"You really want to take me?" Louis asks unsure.

"Of course why wouldn't i?" 

"Just...I don't know...."

"Well you are the only one I'm shagging and spending 7 out of 7 days with so its only reasonable I take  
You right?" 

Louis pines at that statement and smiles. "I'm the only one?" He shyly says. 

"Of course you are...am I the only one for you?" Harry asks. 

"Yes. You are the only one. And....of course I will go with you. What would I do without that amazing cock for....how long is the trip?" Louis asks as he palms Harry through his pants. 

Harry bites his lip "6 days". 

"Right. 6 days without this? I don't think so.." He strokes it one more time before tackling Harry back into the couch. 

~~~~~~~~~

"What do you mean you're not coming home for break? You always come home for break!" Louis' mom is almost shouting through the phone.   
"Mum something came up. I got invited to go somewhere."  
"Somewhere more important than your own home I take it?"   
"No. No mum that's not it. I've been invited on a trip."   
"A trip where?"  
"Miama"  
"Miami? That's halfway across the world. Who are you going there with?"   
"Harry and his family."  
"Who is Harry?"  
"Uh, that guy I was telling you about. We've kinda been..."   
"Oh...you have a boyfriend?"   
"Well, not necessarily. I mean, we've been hanging out yeah."   
"Well, okay then." His moms tone changes to something soft.   
"I would like to meet him before you go"   
"Mum" Louis objects.   
"Louis dear. I want to meet the man you will be traveling with. I need to make sure he's won't kidnap you or something."   
Louis thinks how at this moment he wouldn't mind being kidnapped.   
"Okay...ill bring him by before we leave alright?"  
"Okay sweetie. I look forward to it."   
"Oh and mum?"  
"Yes?"  
"Did I....get any mail?" Louis quietly asks.   
"No Louis...I'm sorry. But...please don't let that ruin your time with Harry. He will write. I just know it."   
"Okay. Thanks, just checking. Bye mum. See you soon."   
Louis hangs up the phone when he realizes what he had just asked, since it's a question he's so used to asking his mum. It's actually been a while now, well really since he's met Harry that's he hasn't given much though into H writing him. He's been so distracted with this new found...person in his life that the thought of H still somewhere out there waiting for him...makes him feel guilty.   
He stares at his bedroom wall as he throws his hackie sack in the air. 'Yes part of me feels guilty...but the bigger part of me is just...happy. So...let me just soak these moments in okay? I haven't felt this way in way too long. Just shut up and let me live'. Louis tells his brain. He stuffs the thoughts of H and the letters somewhere in the back of his brain, in the meantime he gets to packing. 

 

"Where are you going with that big suitcase?" Niall asks as he's putting on his tennis shoes at the couch. 

"A trip" Louis tried to be as discreet as possible about packing, and thinking Niall was already out with Liam, he made his way out of his room only to find his friend on the sofa.

"A trip to where? With who?" Niall asks. 

"Somewhere. And with someone." Louis says as he grabs his shoes by the door. 

"Ahhh so you're going on a trip with the mysterious lover aye? Must be getting serious... So you gonna tell me who the ole bloke is or am I just gonna have to keep assuming it's the little red head huh?" Niall says after he ties his last shoe. 

Louis rolls his eyes and puckers his lips. In the past he would have been thrilled with teasing Niall about this kind of thing, but right now, he's just not in the mood. So placing his hand on the top of the couch he sighs.   
"It's....Harry." He says. 

Niall whips his head up and his eyes bulge out of his head. 

"No way! I knew it! I knew you had a thing for Harry! I was right, tell me I was right!" He's jumping up and down now like a kid that has just won a contest. 

"Niall chill. Yes me and Harry have been....you know. So yeah. Whatever." Louis says as his face beats red. 

"Dude this is amazing. Wait until the guys hear, they're gonna flip!" Niall is hopping around the flat now, way too excited about this. 

"Anyway, now that your life has been made, I best be going." Louis rolls his suitcase through the kitchen and opens the door. 

"Wait! Tell me I was right. I just need that." Niall yells as he pops his head up from the couch he had just fallen onto. 

"Niall you're impossible but..okay you were right. Happy now?" Louis says as he watches a smile form on Niall's lips. 

"Yep! Have a great trip! Oh and say hi to Harry for me. Can't wait for the wedding. See ya LOUIS STYLES!" Niall yells as Louis shuts the door and heads down the hallway. 

'Yeah right Louis Styles. More like Harry Tomlinson. Sounds much better.' At that, he slaps the side of his head to get those crazy thoughts out of his head. 

~~~~~~~~

"So to be completely honest, this was not my idea. My mum insisted she meet you. I know it may be weird but we will only stay for a minute or so so she can grasp that you're not a serial killer." Louis says as he drives Harry to meet his mother, their luggage in the back seat. 

"How do you know I'm not?" Harry asks beside him, with a cocked eyebrow and and a terrible hide of a grin. 

Louis rolls his eyes and smiles at him. 

"So where are we meeting her again?" Harry asks. 

"Cafe Roman. My sister had been sick all night so she didn't want us to come over and have the chance to catch it. So she suggested we meet there." Louis replies. 

"Well that's awfully kind of her, I think I like her already." Harry says. 

As they pull up in front of the shop and park, Louis can already see his mum sitting inside by the window in her deep purple parka sipping tea..

~~~~~~~

"Well I'd have to say my mum absolutely loves you to be quite honest." 

"Really?" Harry beams as they walk to the car and get in. 

"Um I practically had to pull you away from her. She hugged you longer than she hugged me!" Louis smiles from the drivers seat. 

"Well, she is a very lovely lady. I see where you get your pretty blue eyes from." Harry says. 

"You think I have pretty eyes?" Louis asks as he side eyes Harry, trying not to blush. 

"The prettiest I've ever seen." He says as he pats his lip and looks out the window. 

Louis smiles the whole way to the airport. He can't help it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have more to go but I'm kind of editing while posting and i feel like its taking me forever. So, Im going to take a break and go to bed now. I will upload the rest tomorrow :)


	12. Chapter 12

They land in Miami at 10 am U.S. time and hop into a cab to meet up with Gemma and his mum at the hotel. The weather is amazing. It's warm and sunny and Louis can smell the salt water in the air.   
As they get dropped off in front of their beach front condo complex, they check in with the front desk and find their room on the 4th floor.   
Not only is the complex beautiful, their condo is just as beautiful. It house has a kitchen area, living area, two bedrooms (although they'll only use one ;) ) two huge bathrooms and a massive bay window with a view of the ocean. Not to mention a nice sized balcony over looking the ocean.

"So we get this beauty all to ourselves?" Louis asks as he walks over to the door and opens it. The war breeze hits his face as he hears Pelicans flying ahead. 

"Yep. All ours. Just you and me. All week." Harry says as he licks his lips and stands behind Louis. He wraps his arms around him, kissing the side of Louis' cheek. The feeling warming Louis' insides immediately. There's something so comfortable yet so exciting being with Harry. He sets Louis' mind at ease and he calms him, helps him live in the moment. And yet there's a mystery to him as well. This aching in Louis' bones that want more more MORE of him everyday.   
He catches himself staring at him while he's grading papers. The way his lips perch a little while he writes, and the way his eyebrows furrow constantly.  
He notices how the muscles in Harry's back ripple and how his knee cracks when he bends down.   
He can probably draw out a map of Harry's veins if he had to, and the little things like Harry's cute ears or his delicate wrists that oppose his huge hands. Just amaze him. He's absolutely adoringly amazed at this human being. 

As Harry guides his hand down toward Louis' stomach, there's suddenly a knock at the door. 

"Hey ya wanker open up!" Harry stops his hand before stepping back a bit. 

"That would be Gemma." Harry smiles as he makes his way to the front door. 

Gemma bursts her way into their room, her pink tinted hair tied high onto her head in a messy bun, and wearing bright pink lipstick.   
She hugs Harry hard and her dimples form from the smile she's sporting.   
After she hugs Harry, she moves toward Louis and wraps him up in a big hug as well. It catches Louis off guard, but he wraps his hands around her and gives her a quick squeeze. 

"You must be Louis!" She says in a mature voice. More mature than how she looks. 

"Indeed I am" Louis says, rocking on his heels. 

"I've heard a lot about you. A lot. Probably a little too much" she says as Harry suddenly wraps his hand over her mouth and scoots her out of the room. 

"Enough Gemma. Leave us be. We will be down by the pool later. Gosh you're so embarrassing." Harry says as he side eyes Louis. 

He walks Gemma out of their front door, and closes it once she's out. 

"Er, sorry about her. She can be a little overbearing and stuff." Harry's face is bright red and he avoids eye contact with Louis. 

Louis finds it cute as hell. 

"Well I like her." Louis shrugs and smiles up at him. 

 

A couple hours pass when they decide to head down to the pool. They put on their suits, grab their towels and sunglasses, and hop into the elevator and ride it down.   
The air is warm and breezy. They can hear the waves from the ocean, and it's just a quick walk off the elevator to the pool.   
Harry immediately spots his mum who's sunbathing on a lawn chair. Gemma and her boyfriend are splashing in the pool, as the small kids around them join in.   
They walk up to the chairs beside Harry's mum and Harry stands to block her sun.   
She wrinkles her nose and holds a hand over her eyes as she opens them. And her face immediately forms a wide smile. 

"Harry! My dear! Oh come here!" She gets up quickly and pulls him into a oily hug. She peppers him with kisses all over his cheeks and forehead. 

He tries to look at Louis who beside him, amused. "Mum. Mum. Okay okay I've missed you too" he says as she backs away. Holding his face with both hands. 

"You look good my boy" she says proudly. Her eyes then bounce to Louis, who's grinning at her. 

"Oh my dear. Forgive me. You must me Louis! Come here you adorable thing!" She embraces Louis in a tight hug, and she smells like coconuts. "I've heard so much about you. You really make my boy happy" she offers as Louis' face blushes red. 

"Oh my God, not you too. Come on Louis, lets go in the pool." Harry is just as red as him, and he grabs Louis' hand and drags him to the pool. 

~~~~~~~~

They spend the afternoon running from the pool to the ocean. The waves are big at this time of day so they rent boogie boards and slide along the shore, showing off and completing with one another.   
Later on during the day after lunch and a few cocktails, Louis joins Gemma on a lounge chair down at the pool. Harry is laying on a raft in the pool, and Louis can't help but admire the amazing body in front of him. The way Harry makes him feel, just by laying there is unreal. He clears his throat when Gemma notices he's staring. 

"You're into my brother yeah?" She says with a half smile. 

Louis tries to hide a bashful smile but fails. "Well, yeah" 

"I think it's nice. I really like you. You two seem to get on really well. It's a nice change." She says, taking a sip of her drink. 

"Nice change?" Louis questions. 

"Eh yeah. He deserves to be happy." She says, smiling as she watches Harry tip over into the pool. 

"Has he not been happy?" Louis asks, concern suddenly flooding his veins. 

"Oh no he is. He just hasn't...really been with anyone. In a while at least. I mean, my brother is a complete flirt. And everyone falls all over him, that's no secret." A bolt of jealously runs through Louis' body, but he waits for her to continue. "He's casually dated plenty but he's always been...picky. It's nice to see him actually with someone and happy. Instead of wasting his time waiting.." She trails off as Harry approaches, dripping from head to toe. He smiles a dimpled smile down at them and the squeeze on Louis' heart shifts to something good. Yeah he's a little disappointed that he and Gemma couldn't finish their conversation. But the presence of Harry is always something he would choose over anything else. 

 

Later that night after dinner, they head back to their room. Harry excuses himself to the bathroom while Louis helps himself to a cold beer from the fridge and walks out onto the balcony.   
Harry joins him a few minutes later, beer in hand.   
Louis smiles at the beautiful boy beside him, Harry returning his smile by stepping closer and wrapping a warm arm around him. Louis' face feels tight and dry from the sun and salt water.   
They stand in silence for a couple beats before Louis turns toward Harry. 

"So have you dated much?" Louis usually isn't afraid to ask such questions, but suddenly is overcome with nerves at Harry's answer. 

"Ehm, a little here and there. Nothing too serious. If you know what I mean." Harry says as he picks at a stray thread on the end of his shirt. He looks up at Louis. 

"What about you?" He asks a bit hesitantly. 

"Pretty much the same answer as you to be honest. Yeah here and there but no one I really cared about." Louis says and immediately realizes how it sounds. "That sounded bad. It's not like I used them. I cared, just not in the same way as...like..." He trails off and motions between Harry and himself. 

Harry immediately smiles and bites his lip. "I know what you mean." Harry says, his lips closing in on Louis' cheek and neck. He gives him a few kisses as Louis closes his eyes in response. 

"Who was the last guy you dated?" Louis asks, not sure why he's prolonging the conversation but for some reason curiosity has overcome him and he feels the need to know. Harry looks out into the dark, moonlit water, and stays silent for a beat. Louis searches his face, waiting for an answer. 

"I'm sorry, you don't have to answer that. I'm prying really. It's rude" Louis offers. Harry shakes his head. "No, it's absolutely fine. I...I had a few dates with someone early on last semester before I transferred schools." He takes a quick sip of his beer, and Louis notices that Harry's hand is gripping the railing a little tighter than before. "It didn't work out. But, before that, I dated a guy named Simon. It was a weird relationship to be honest." Harry laughs and he seems to ease back to himself. "I wasn't up for dating much at the time because I thought I was going to suddenly become famous after submitting my songs to a producer. Turns out, they never looked at my songs and sent them back. Simon, who was a barista at a coffee shop I always went to, would always flirt with me. He asked me out all the time but I turned him down. Until he told me his cousin was a music producer and he could get me a deal. He invited me out one night for drinks and to talk about my music. He told me he would tell his cousin about me. I figured it would be harmless. Well, for one I never met his cousin. He kept me going out with him by telling me his cousin was meeting up with us, and he would never show. And being lonely I succumbed to his flirtatious behavior. We hooked up a few times. I realized he had lied to me about his cousin halfway through our 'relationship', but felt he was nice enough that I would give it a try. He ended up being way too clingy...obsessed almost. He never left me alone. I realized after some time that I really didn't like him that much. I was just bored. I broke it off with him after that." Harry finishes and laughs. 

Louis smiles at him as it reminded him of the relationships (if you could call them that) he had had. "Well, I can't disagree with his obsession. It's quite easy to become obsessed with you Harry..." Louis says quietly. 

Harry immediately smiles and pulls him in close. "As long as it's you that is, Lou." Louis presses him face into his neck and kisses his jaw. He raises a hand to the back of Harry's head and pulls him in for a warm kiss. Louis moans as his lips hit Harry's. The feeling still so good. 

"Why do you always taste so fucking good?" Louis says and Harry walks him back into the sliding glass door. "And why do you always smell so fucking good?" Louis says as he pulls at his curls and grinds up into Harry's cock. 

Harry moans deeply, and grabs the handle to the door behind him. 

"Okay I can't take it. Let's get inside. I'm gonna explode in my pants if I can't touch you soon" Harry says as he slides the door open behind Louis and they rush in, leaving the sound of the waves as their soundtrack. 

Harry backs Louis up to the foot of the bed and kisses him some more. Louis slightly pushes Harry back, giving him room to take Harry's shirt off. And then his own. 

"Harry, I want to make you feel good tonight." Louis says as he looks into the sex glossed eyes staring at him. 

"You always make me feel good Lou" Harry says as he continues to kiss Louis. 

"No I mean-" Louis steps back a bit. "I mean, I want to do what you want to do. Do you have any fantasies? Do you want me a certain way? Do you want me to blow you? You don't know how much I'm just dying to make you feel good by doing what you want me to do" Louis says pleasingly. 

"But you really always make me feel good. My fantasy is you." Harry says as he rubs Louis' arms. 

"There has to be something. Come on, think. Just tell me." Louis says and he notices Harry bite his lip and look down. 

"Hmm..." Harry pretends to be thinking but Louis knows he's got something in mind. Harry stalls for a moment and then looks up. 

"Well...there might be something." Harry says bashfully. Louis waits. "It's something I've tried years ago but it didn't work. Well not at the time. But I've been wanting to do it with you. It's actually been on my mind" Louis' heart picks up speed and he's incredibly intrigued. 

"What is it babe?" Louis asks. Harry looks at him, his puffy lips parting a bit. 

"Can you...fuck me tonight?" He says and bites his cheek. 

A surge shoots down Louis' spine and into his dick, making it twitch.   
"You want me to fuck you?" Louis asks, feeling a little lightheaded. Because it's actually been something that's been on Louis' mind too. He has done it in the past, but it never worked for him either. He was always a better bottom. But when Harry bent over in the shower a couple weeks ago, and Louis got a perfect view of what it would be like to fuck him, it's pretty much all he can think about. 

"If it's too much, seriously we don't have to. I just want to feel you in the way you feel me. I want to experience it. To see how it is. I want it with you. And only you." Harry says as he rounds Louis and sits on the bed. 

"Yes. Absolutely." Louis says as he runs a nervous hand through his hair. 

"Yeah? You want it too?" Harry asks, looking up at him with his big green eyes. 

"More than anything.." Louis trails off as he pushes Harry onto his back and climbs on top to passionately kiss Harry. Their cocks rock together as the kiss deepens and things suddenly feel very exciting. A different, nervous exciting. Harry grunts as he reaches down to grab at Louis' boxers. 

"Off now. Fuck me Lou. Fuck me so good." Harry whispers and Louis about looses it. 

He scrambles to remove himself a top Harry. He stands at the end of the bed and removes his boxers. Harry glances down at his cock and swallows. Harry then quickly removes his boxers and props himself up on his elbows. 

"My suitcase. Condoms and lube are in there. Right pocket." Harry points across the room. 

Louis stumbles over to it, grabs it, and crawls back onto the bed. "Okay, I'm going to finger you first. To widen you up and because I fucking cannot wait to see how you feel." Louis says, his eyes looking intensely into Harry's.   
Harry nods and breathes hard, the anticipation seeping through their pours. Louis guides Harry down the bed a bit and opens his legs. He spreads his cheeks and finds his hole. Louis douses his fingers with lube before he sits on his heels to look at Harry. 

"How long has it been since you've done this?" Louis asks as he rubs his finger against the outside of his hole. Harry shutters and closes his eyes. 

"Uh, years. It was my first time with a guy. He wanted me to bottom. I was so nervous it barely went in. It didn't feel that good either. I don't remember him fingering me though. So maybe that's why." Louis shakes his head as he starts to push a finger in. 

Harry is tight. Very tight. 

"Try and relax babe. I'm gonna make you feel good. Promise." Louis reassures and Harry's hole relaxes a bit and his legs part slightly more. He slowly pushes his finger all the way in. 

"It'll just feel like pressure right now until I can fully move it." Louis whispers as he starts to round his finger in the warm tightness. Louis' dick is so hard and all he wants is to fuck Harry, to feel him in a way he has yet to.   
He adds another finger and starts to move in deep circles. Harry is breathing hard and looking at Louis, his dick leaking on his belly. Louis pushes in a bit deeper and bicycles his fingers until he feels Harry's prostate. He ever so softly rubs it and makes Harry twitch under his touch. He smiles and looks up at Harry. 

"Here's where it gets good" Louis says as he lays besides Harry. He suddenly rubs his prostate harder and a guttural moan escapes Harry's throat. Louis does it again and again causing deep moans from Harry, his eyes closed tight and his head thrown back into the pillow. 

"Louis, fuuuuuckkkkk Louis." Harry pants as his legs tremble. 

"I'm gonna fuck you now" Louis whispers in his ear and slowly releases his fingers from inside Harry. He stands at the end of the bed to slide his condom on and lube up his cock. 

He grabs beneath Harry's thighs and hoists his legs up higher, so his tip is now touching Harry's entrance. Harry is just staring at him, waiting In anticipation. And then Louis slowly starts to slide in. Harry's breath hitches and he grabs the sheets underneath him. Louis' eyes roll to the back of his head at the tight, warm sensation surrounding his cock as he pushes deeper into him. He bottoms out and let's out a loud moan, as his head hangs above Harry. 

"Lord Jesus how and I going to last? You are so tight Harry, I need a moment." Louis says as he stays in place and bites his lip. 

Harry grabs Louis' shoulders after a moment of stillness. 

"Louis, move. Please move. I need you to fuck me." Harry's voice is on the verge of whining and When louis is confident that he has a bit more control of his 'coming' situation, he nods and pulls out until he's almost out and thrusts back in. 

And then they're fucking. 

They're fucking passionately and slow, until Louis rounds his hips and hits Harry's prostate. Harry cries out and grabs the back of Louis neck pulling the hair at his nape.   
Louis takes this opportunity to quicken his speed.   
He fucks faster, deeper, making sure to hit Harry's prostate with every thrust.   
They're moaning and cursing, Harry's slapping Louis' ass and Louis is on the verge of fucking tears it feels so good.   
Harry suddenly grabs his cock and starts pumping.

"Lou I think I'm gonna come. I think-you're gonna make me come uhhh" Harry pants as he head flies back into the pillow and his eyes clench tightly shut into the famous Harry Styles porn star orgasm face, and then he's shooting come so fast and intensely all over his stomach and chest, hitting his chin and running down his neck. His orgasm is making him pulse around Louis' cock so deliciously, that Louis' orgasm comes in a hurry and builds as intensely as he feels for Harry at this very moment. It builds and builds and then he's shooting come into the condom that's still thrusting hard into Harry. 

"Harry, oh, my, God, harry, uhhh" Louis pants under his breath as his orgasm takes a while to end, surging through his body as Harry is beneath him coming down from his own. 

Louis bends down to kiss Harry. 

They kiss intimately as Louis continues to slowly fuck into him, his cock taking its time to soften. 

They're moaning into each other's mouth, their tongues sliding in time with their slowing thrusts. 

Louis then slowly pulls out and plops down beside Harry. They hold each other tight as Harry douses his face in kisses after he wipes up with a nearby towel. 

"Do you know how amazing you are?" Harry says as he plays with Louis hair. 

"Nope" Louis says but smiles none the less. "I think you may have to just tell me" 

Harry closes his eyes and breathes Louis in. "I love your smell." Harry whispers. 

Louis smiles in return. "So...how was that?" Louis asks, kissing Harry's shoulder. 

Harry smiles. "It was....incredible. You have no idea....". 

"Oh but I do love, I do." Louis replies. 

They start to kiss again, and Harry brings them up to a sitting position. They kiss some more and when they part, they rest their foreheads against each other.   
Louis' heart is pounding as a feeling rushes through him that's he's never felt before.   
Something so powerful, he's not sure what to say. Or do.   
He brings a hand and places it over Harry's heart, tracing the tattoos he's got there. He can feel Harry's heart beating through his chest and Harry looks intensely into his eyes. They stay staring at each other for a beat when Harry opens his beautiful mouth to speak. 

"Lou....I...." Harry starts and stops to swallow and bring a shaky hand up to Louis' cheek.   
Louis closes his eyes and tries to make this overwhelming feeling dissipate, but it's only getting stronger. He wants to melt into Harry. Feel his heart beat from the inside. Feel it on his. He wants to feel his bones, his beautiful perfect bones. Kiss them. He wants to cry at the feeling Harry makes him feel. 

"Lou...you are so special to me." Harry whispers as he caresses his cheek. "I've never felt this way before..." He continues and kisses Louis softly. 

Louis is looking into his eyes, searching for how to tell Harry that he feels the same, but all he can do is nod and pull him closer. 

"I think I'm obsessed with you" Louis says as he smiles at how it sounds. 

Harry smiles a dimpled smile. "I'm glad I'm not the only one then..." Harry says and grabs Louis' face with both hands. He stares at him, searching Louis' face, his eyes glistening in the moon lit room. 

"Lou.....I L-" and suddenly there's a loud boom and Harry's face lights up red. They both jump and turn toward the balcony. Fireworks shoot into the air, green, red, blue fill the room. 

Louis stands and reaches for Harry's hand. He grabs the comforter from the bed and guides him outside to watch the fireworks. They take a seat on the lounge chair and wrap themselves in the puffy blanket. 

As the sky fills with beautiful sparkles, all Harry and Louis can do it stare at each other. The sparkles in the sky reflecting in each other's eyes, knowing they are on the same page. 

Passionately and deeply in love with each other. 

And the fireworks are just a sign of what's happening here between them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Friday had come faster than any of them had anticipated and it was time to leave and return to the gloomy weather in London.   
The trip was really one of the best times Louis has ever had.   
The first night together sparked something new between him and Harry. Something not spoken out loud, but just felt between the two of them.   
A feeling that made Louis let his guard down completely as when he would look into Harry's eyes, he just knew that he would never hurt him.   
The trip ended with Charlie proposing to Gemma at sunset, and her dramatically falling to her knees in tears as she shook her head yes. Everyone around them on the beach stopped and watched the beautiful occasion, but all Louis could focus on was the tightening of Harry's hand around his when Charlie got down on one knee.

Butterflies in his stomach erupted and he caressed Harry's smooth hand in his, the feeling so, SO right. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It's now 8:07 Monday morning and Louis has woken a couple minutes before his alarm. He hates when he does that and mentally screams and rolls over to turn off his alarm. He decided to sleep at his and Niall flat for the first time in what seems like forever. Niall was overly excited to see Louis walk in, his tanned skin glowing in the afternoon sun.   
Niall gloated about his break spent with Chelsie as Louis unpacked his suitcase, his mind and heart already missing Harry.   
His Harry.   
His amazing, beautiful, down right spectacular person, Harry.   
He rolls over and sighs as his mind drifts to the memory of Harry's lips. The soft, red cushions that feel so good upon his.   
And his eyes. His attentive, mesmerizing, sparkling green eyes. And those damn dimples....Jesus.  
Louis heart beats hard in his chest.   
He's completely fucked.   
Completely.


	13. Chapter 13

"My friend Connor from my last university is having a get together at a local pub on Saturday. You wanna be my date?" Harry lazily smiles as he softly scratches up and down Louis' back. 

"Only if you continue to keep doing this for another 5 hours.." Louis says as his eyes struggle to open as the morning sun peaks through the curtains. 

Harry bites his shoulder in response, but continues scratching. "You have no choice. I'm making you." 

"Making me aye? Damn I love when you get all dominate on me." Louis says and bites his lips. 

Suddenly Harry whips him around onto his back, and aggressively grinds down on top of him, sucking at his collar bone. Louis moans loudly at the gesture and grinds back up into him. 

"So I take this as a yes you'll be my date?" Harry flashes his dimple as he continues grinding, pinning Louis down into the mattress. 

"Fuck Harry...I will be your date to everything. Everything for the rest of our lives and then some of you keep doing that. You really know how to get me going...." Louis breathes into Harry's ear. 

And all Harry can do is smile and hide his reddening cheeks, and to fuck Louis' brains out. 

~~~~~~~~

Harry grabs Louis hand as they enter the dimly lit pub. It's actually more of a pub/club as they have a huge dance floor in the middle of the room and a DJ in the corner already blasting out some tunes.   
Louis suddenly feels a burst of nerves as they enter, as he's never met this group of friends before.   
What if they don't like him? What if Harry decides his life back then was much better than it is now? What if, what if, what if?

But all those what ifs are completely shot dead by Harry's constant reassurances. He is always by Louis' side, kissing and squeezing him. 

And Louis really likes all of Harry's friends. They are artsy and down to earth, seem smart and very attentive. It's nice, and Louis is having a great time. 

The pub is crowded by now as it's 11 pm, with people bumping and grinding on the dance floor in front of them.   
Harry gets up to grab more drinks from the bar when two more people come and join their group on the circle of couches. 

One man is a tall redhead, face full of freckles and a quarter back's physique.   
The other is a more lean man, tall, with a brunette quiff (that's poorly done and way too high in Louis' opinion), a big mouth with almost horse like teeth, and brown eyes that seem to be scanning the couches they're sitting on. 

They both get a warm greeting from Harry's friends around him and they take a seat next to Louis, the brunette closest to him. 

"Hi I'm Mick, who are you?" The man asks closely into Louis' ear, making Louis jump in his seat. 

"Oh uh hi I'm Louis" Louis sticks out his hand and they shake. 

"Nice to meet you Louis." He says as he scans Louis' eyes and face. He has a strange smirk playing on his lips, but an even stranger look in his eyes. Louis can't quite put his finger on it, but he suddenly has a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

Mick then turns toward red head as Louis turns away from him, reeling from the strange feeling hes getting from this stranger. 

Harry comes back with two vodka cranberries in hand. His presence suddenly diminishes any strange feeling sitting next to him. 

Harry's eyes are bright and smiling and his cute, long legs nearly trip over themselves as he reaches their couch.   
Louis smiles warmly up at his man and reaches for his drink when Harry comes to a quick halt and the look in his eyes go from cheery to complete terror in a split second.   
Louis is shocked by the sudden change in Harry's face, a look he's never seen before.  
Harry is looking past Louis at someone next to him. His face is as white as a ghost and he fidgets on his feet, still holding both drinks.   
Louis turns around and looks at the mass of people they've come here to see, each one involved in their own conversations, laughing and making fun of each other.   
Louis turns back around to Harry and is surprised to see him still standing, and still looking like he might throw up. 

"Harry...are you okay?" Louis asks as he grabs at Harry's hands and pulls him down to sit.   
Harry looks at Louis with a worried look, biting his lip. He furrows his eye brows. 

"Yeah I'm okay." He nods, looking contemplative as he sets their drinks down on the table in front of them. 

"No, something is definitely wrong. Do we need to go?" Louis asks. 

Harry is about to answer but then a long drawn out "Harrrrrry" is said from the other side of Louis. 

"I didn't know you would be here!" Louis turns and notices Mick getting up from his spot, reaching over to give Harry's shoulder a quick rub. 

Harry slightly flinches under Mick's touch, causing concern for Louis. 

Harry doesn't say anything, just looks at his glass in front of him as he tucks a curl behind his ear. 

Mick doesn't seem to notice though. He steps over Louis and slides next to Harry. Louis is confused and slightly on guard as Harry's body stiffens when Micks leg touches his. 

"So I just met Louis here. Are you two...friends?" Mick asks as he takes a sip through his straw, eyeing Louis. 

Louis looks to Harry who's uncomfortably avoiding Mick's intense and weird gaze. He doesn't answer. So Louis does. 

"No, we are much more than friends." Louis sassily smiles and takes a drink of his red poison. 

A flash of...something...crosses Mick's brown eyes. His smile falters a bit as he eyes Louis and then Harry. 

Harry is still as stiff as a rock, but his eyes are suddenly on Louis. He's pleading to leave, Louis can tell. And it doesn't take Louis long to set down his drink, set a $20 bill on the table, grab Harry's hand and pull him toward the door of the club. He turns around as they almost reach the green doors, and spots Mick, who is turned around watching them with an insane look on his face. A look of anger and competition, and a horse toothed grin to go with it. 

 

Once they reach outside, Louis can tell that Harry is shaking. Louis grabs his hands and pulls him along the sidewalk until they reach a curb to sit down on. 

"Harry, what's wrong? Are you alright, babe please tell me what's wrong?" Louis is concerned. Very concerned. 

Harry shakes his head and grabs Louis to pull him into a warm embrace. 

"I just don't like that guy very much is all." Harry whispers into Louis' hair. He peppers Louis with thankful kisses, and Louis knows to drop it. He saved Harry from something, he just doesn't know what. And he feels almost protectively hero like in the moment, so he soaks the feeling in as Harry sinks into Louis as Louis holds him tight. 

 

After checking all the locks in his apartments 5 times in a row (which is more than odd to Louis), Harry finally falls asleep in Louis' arms, clutching tight. 

But as Harry's breathing evens and slows, Louis can't even close his eyes. 

He knows something is off. Something is very off about whatever happened tonight. Harry has always been the easy going dreamer, and tonight he looked like he was in hell. Louis wants to wake Harry up at this moment and pry some more as to why he doesn't like Mick, why he acted so severely toward his presence.   
But he doesn't. He lets him sleep. His mind is at peace and he lets him have that.   
As Harry's chest rises and falls beside Louis, all Louis can do is stare at the shadows on the wall with a sinking feeling in the hollow of his chest. 

 

The next morning Harry wakes his usual self. He's already in the kitchen cooking bacon and eggs as Louis pulls himself off the bed and drags his tired legs onto a kitchen stool. 

"You seem to be in a chipper mood this morning" Louis says, feeling slightly hungover as he rubs his eyes. 

"Any morning I wake up with you by my side is a great morning." Harry turns and winks a bright green eye at him. Louis' stomach flutters with butterflies. 

They enjoy breakfast like normal, conversation light and easy like it usually is, but the thought of what had happened the night before still weighs heavy on Louis' mind. 

"So...what was up last night? I've never seen you like that..." Louis shifts in his seat, his heart suddenly picking up speed. 

Harry grabs his coffee and takes a quick sip. He suddenly looks uncomfortable, and glances at the mug he sets on the table. 

"It's just....I'm not a fan of his." Harry says simply. 

"Well I understand that, I'm not a fan of some people as well but...I have never seen you act like that Harry. You seemed...off. Scared almost?" Louis questions. 

Harry shrugs and picks up his fork. "Yeah he makes me uncomfortable. He...asked me out a couple times last year and I went out with him...a couple times. I broke it off because I didn't feel anything there. He just became weird. I don't like to be in those situations, ya know? Just awkward." Harry replies. 

Louis nods as he holds his gaze on Harry. Harry avoids eye contact and there's an unpleasant feeling in Louis' stomach that is brewing stronger by the second. Something is off, but it drops it anyway. 

"Okay...I'll drop it then." Louis says and Harry looks up, eyes soft and glossy, and smiles a dimpled smile his way, and the feeling in his stomach shifts to something good, something warm.


	14. Chapter 14

The next few weeks are some of the best of Louis' life.

Him and Harry have grown closer then ever, spending every second they can in each other's arms...or each other's beds. 

It's almost the end of April and Louis is planning something special for Harry tonight. 

He runs straight home from his last class of the day and heads straight to his room. He told Harry earlier in the day that he had a major assignment due and he had to get some work done. Little does Harry know that Louis is planning on a romantic evening of asking Harry to officially be his. 

So he sits at his computer chair, and leans back as he opens his Facebook. He immediately goes to Harry's page like he always does. He stares at the beautiful picture staring back at him. 

Louis plans to ask Harry for help on his homework to get him to come over, but instead he will have dinner cooked and waiting in a candle lit room.

He has already bought the rose pedals and has begun sprinkling them on his freshly made bed, and around the dinner table. He sets the candles in all corners of the room along with several on the table. As he begins preparing for dinner, he hears a ding on his computer signaling he has an inbox message. He turns the stove burner off and heads to his room to take a look. 

As he opens the message, the name doesn't automatically ring a bell to him. He stares at the small picture beside the name and clicks on it before reading the message. It brings him to a person he obviously isn't friends with.   
He reads the name again while staring at the picture of a brunette male in sunglasses and a beanie. 

Mick Johansson. Louis shakes his head and then notices the big toothed grin in the picture. His stomach flops as he now recognizes the picture and the name. He clicks back into his messages and reads it. 

Mick: hey Louis, not sure if u remember me. But it was nice to meet u a couple weeks back...u looked very nice...

Louis furrows his brows. He shakes his head at the obvious attempt at flirting and is about to delete it when another message from him suddenly pops onto screen. 

Mick: I hope you know he is mine...

Louis hovers his mouse over the simple sentence. A confusion casting over him. 

Louis: um hi Mick, yes I remember you. But I must ask, who are you talking about? 

Louis' heart suddenly picks up in speed and he gets that unpleasant feeling in his chest and stomach again. 

Mick: who do you think? Harry of course.   
Louis: and what do you mean he's yours??  
Mick: meaning he is my boyfriend and we've been together since last August. Back off. 

Louis chuckles a bit at the hilarity of the conversation. Really? Is this guy mental? 

Louis: dude...you mental or something? Harry is not your boyfriend. I would know. I'm with him almost every fucking night.   
Mick: and do you know where he is the nights you're not? 

Louis balls his hand in a tight fist and takes deep slow breaths. He can't believe he's having this conversation with a practical stranger. 

Louis: you're delusion. Get a life. 

Louis is about to shut his entire computer down when Mick suddenly sends a picture.   
And then another. And another.   
And then two more. 

Louis glances at the screen and suddenly feels the color in his face vanish and a nausea creep into his stomach. 

Because the pictures are of Harry. 

Harry in bed.   
Harry shirtless and in bed.   
He's sleeping with his curls tossed across his forehead and the pillow beneath him.   
And the last photo is of a sleeping Harry shirtless, snuggling into Mick's naked body.   
Mick is extending an arm to take the picture, while the other is playing loosely with his curls. 

Louis' mouth goes dry and his throats tightens as he stares the pictures in front of him. 

Mick: believe me now? ;) 

Louis shuts off his computer and without a second thought, rushes over to his closet to retrieve his suitcase. He aggressively opens his drawers and throws clothes into it. He grabs his laptop off his desk and throws it on top of the clothes. He cant believe it. 'What is happening? Why is Harry sleeping shirtless with Mick? They look fairly recent and no wonder Harry acted all weird around Mick! Its because he got caught!'

He zips up and shakily puts on his vans.   
As he's rolling his suitcase out of his room, Niall enters the flat. 

"Oi mate! Where ya goin there?" Niall says, grabbing a beer from the fridge. 

Louis doesnt answer. 

"Mate?" Niall says quietly as he hears a sniff from Louis and watches as he leaves and slams the front door behind him. 

 

Louis' eyes burn from holding back tears. But once he gets into his car, he lets it all out. He sobs and slams his fists against his steering wheel. He so pissed and so heartbroken. 

He has to consciously keep himself from slamming on the accelerator and just driving as far and as fast as he can. Oh how he wishes at this moment he could. But instead, he drives a rainy and unbearably painful drive to his mom's house in Doncaster. The only place he knows to go.

 

2 hours later 

After cleaning up the rose petals scattered about their flat, Niall hears a rapid knock at the door. He wastes no time answering since he has been trying to get ahold of Louis for the last 2 hours with no luck. 

Harry is at the door with red eyes and his hair hanging in his face. He looks rabid.   
"Is he here? Is he here?" His voice doesn't match the crazy look in his eyes, instead sounds desperately sad. 

"No he isn't. He left in a hurry about two hours ago. He wouldn't tell me where he was going." 

Harry paces around the apartment and into Louis' room. Niall follows. 

"Can you at least fill me in on what's going on? Here you are looking like a crazy mad man and I'm pretty sure Louis was crying on his way out.." Niall says as he stands in the door way watching Harry walk in circles in the tiny space. 

He stops. 

"He was crying? Oh God he was crying?" Harry cries himself. 

"Whoa mate. Sit down. Please." Niall tries to calm Harry but it doesn't work. 

"Did he say anything about a guy named Mick?" Harry's eyes flash dark and his fists tightens. 

Niall notices the fresh wounds on his knuckles.

"No he didn't say anything. He was just crying and left with a suitcase. No idea where he went. My guess is his mom's house in Doncaster. Who is Mick?" Niall asks. 

"Mick is a crazy psycho path who is trying to ruin my life! He's ruined everything I've worked for, but most importantly he may have ruined me and Louis!" Harry says as he finally sits on Louis' bed and buries his face in his swollen, red hands. 

Niall swallows, not sure what to do or say. So he continues to hover in the doorway, trying to make his presence as comforting as possible. 

They sit in silence for a moment before Harry finally stands.   
But as he takes a step forward, his shoe catches something that is halfway under Louis' bed. It slides out with Harry's foot.   
They both look down as Harry reaches down to grab it. 

Niall watches as Harry wipes a tear off of his cheek and flips open the folded paper. 

Harry's eyes scan the ink filled paper in front of him. The familiar handwriting pops out at him as he reads. 

Dear L, 

Harry drops to the bed beneath him, suddenly it feels impossible to breathe.   
The air in the room becomes thick and his head spins. 

He doesn't read it all. He doesn't have to. 

Because the handwriting is his own. Filling the page...the letter in front of him. 

He reads over 'All the love, H' when his shaky hands drop the letter into his lap. 

He looks up at Niall, stunned. 

"Who...how....where did Louis get this?" Harry asks, hands still shaking midair. 

Niall walks over and picks up the letter. He scans it and chuckles then suddenly bites his cheek. "Well, it's his pen pal. See...when he was young, he had this pen pal. I always gave him such shit about it" Niall laughs as he hands Harry the letter back. "I always told him he's probably a creep and to just give it up. But he didn't. Um...anyway...I guess he forgot to pack it away. Trust me though, you're the only one he's been talking about or to. I'm not even sure when the last time he wrote him to be honest..." Niall scratches his head, hoping he didn't just make the situation worse. 

"What? Is this...real? Is this a joke?" Harry blurts out as he stands and run a hand through his hair. 

"Look man don't be mad at Louis. It was just some childhood crush. I'm sure he got over it." Niall says. 

"No it's...I know that! I know everything. I just didn't know he was...oh my God..." Harry exclaims. 

"Huh?" Niall asks, completely confused. 

"Niall. I'm...I'M H!" Harry says wide eyed. 

Niall stands still for a moment and smiles. "What?! You're fucking with me." 

"No I'm not...oh my God....Louis is L? Oh my God.." Harry brings a shaking hand up to his lips and his eyes well with tears. 

"This is so fucking weird. Some kind of soulmate shit..." Niall looks just as stunned as Harry. 

"I've got to go get him. Where is his mom's-wait I know now. I know his address. Oh my God." Harry spins on his heels and runs out of their flat.


	15. Chapter 15

Louis lay in his childhood bed as the sun starts to peek through the window.  
It's mid afternoon and he's been at his mom's for a little under a week.  
He closes his eyes and turns the volume up on his head phones. His mind starts to drift far away when he feels a vibration on his chest. He lifts his phone.  
Harry's name appears on the screen.  
Probably the 100th call he's gotten from him since he's been here.  
He ignores it right away and swallows the lump that starts to form in his throat.  
He wants to answer. He wants to so bad. But he just doesn't feel like putting himself in a situation to hear excuses, or lies.  
Those pictures don't lie. It was Harry. Laying naked with Mick.  
His stomach turns at the thought of the pictures and focuses back on the music...

 

About an hour later his mom shakes his arm. He startles awake and pulls his head phones off his ears and wipes his eyes. 

"Ugh, I didn't know i fell asleep." Louis says groggily, shifting in bed. 

His mom smiles down at him and sits on the edge. 

"How are you feeling boo? Throat any better?" She asks, putting a hand to his forehead. 

Louis hasn't quite told anyone what had happened between him and Harry. He just can't. Especially now, when he really doesn't know what is going on. He can't have everyone hate him if he can't even muster up the emotions to hate him himself. 

"Eh it's a little better. Mind if I stay here a bit longer?" He asks. 

"Of course not. You stay as long as you want. You know I love having you here. And so do the girls." She says and gets up from the bed. 

She's about to leave when he stops and turns. 

"Oh" she says and slowly retrieves an envelope from her apron pocket. She hands it to Louis. 

"This came in the mail today." She winks and leaves his room. 

Louis looks down at the letter and his heart immediately flip flops in his chest.  
It's been so long since he's heard from H. He almost forgot about him with Harry taking up so much of his time and mind.  
He stares at the letter a bit more before slowly opening it.  
He takes a deep breath and folds it open. 

Dear L,  
Hello. I miss you. I'm ready to meet you. In person, face to face. Please meet me at Ruth's Cafe downtown at 8 pm tomorrow night. I will be there. I hope you will too.  
All the love, H. 

Louis' heart flutters in his chest and he feels it hard to breathe.  
His emotions are a mixture of excitement and dread.  
Excitement because this is what he's been waiting for for years. To finally meet H.  
And dread because he's not in the best of shape right now. He's heartbroken and emotional and he just doesn't know if this is the right time to meet H.  
He stares at the letter and then closes his eyes... He's definitely got a decision to make...

~~~~~~~~

Louis gets out of the shower and checks the time on his phone.  
6pm.  
His heart is racing and he feels shaky. He's nervous. Really nervous. 

He walks to his room and gets dressed. He slips into a nice pair of dark jeans and a maroon long sleeved sweater.  
He then enters the bathroom to brush his teeth, put on deodorant and cologne, and fix his hair into a semi-perfect quiff.  
He checks himself over in the mirror. He must say he looks quite good. He's lost a touch of weight as he hasn't had much of an appetite the past week since he found out about MIck and Harry. So his waist is a bit slimmer and cheekbones a bit sharper.  
He smiles at himself, but his mouth is the only thing that smiles back.  
Because his eyes are so sad. The blue is a deep ocean blue and always seem to be a bit bloodshot. Although that could be from the constant crying he does when he wakes up each morning in his childhood bed, in his mothers home. And not in Harry's arms, breathing in his scent and playing with his curls.  
He bends over in agony as he pictures Harry in that state. The state of innocence and peace. Louis shakes his head and takes a deep breath. The pain in his gut and heart overwhelm him and he needs a moment. So he focuses on H and their meeting tonight.  
He gives himself a quick pep talk and marches out of the bathroom and down the steps.  
His mother is in the kitchen starting on dinner and he hears his sisters playing in the living room. The youngest runs up and tackles his leg. 

"Oi! You got me!" He shouts as he pretends to topple back into the bottom step. He falls on his bum as she climbs onto his lap to face him. She smiles and places both hands on his cheeks. 

"Are you meeting H tonight?" She says in a hushed little voice. 

"Uhh yes, I gather mum told you" Louis says. 

"Well maybe." She smiles and starts to play with the hair by his ears. 

"You'll be happy again. Don't worry." She says and bounces off his lap to join her twin.  
Louis stomach twists again at the remark his little sister makes, leaving him unable to move for a minute on the step.

Louis finally gets back on his feet, and heads out the door. 

He arrives at the cafe an hour and a half early. He's been antsy all day, and being here has calmed his nerves a bit, Knowing he can sip on a cup of tea and people watch, wondering if each one is H. 

Louis picks a table for two by the window to the right of the door and orders a Yorkshire tea.  
He mindlessly scrolls through his phone. Instagram is boring, snapchat is boring, Facebook is banned from his life until further notice, so there's not much to do anyway. So he just drinks the warm liquid and watches out the window.  
He's lost in his train of thought when he hears the bell to the door ding, and notices the person who's standing at the door, not moving. He doesn't turn his head to look, but can tell it's a man and he's scanning the cafe.  
His heart pounds in his chest and his palms become sweaty when he realizes the man in heading his way and stops at his table. 

"Lou?" He hears an all too familiar, deep voice. 

His head quickly turns at the sound and his eyes stare at a Mirage of Harry standing before him.  
Louis blinks up at him without saying a word. 

"Lou can we please talk? Please!" Harry pleads as he takes the seat across from him. Okay it's not a mirage at all. It's really Harry. 

Louis shakes his head briefly and closes his eyes. 

"I'm meeting someone." Louis says, the feeling in his gut back again, eating him alive. He just wants to cry.

Harry looks a bit cross and nods. "It will only take a minute. Please!" Harry begs, tears in his eyes. 

Louis wants to let him stay. He wants to do more than let him stay. He wants to wrap himself up in him and hug him, kiss his soft lips, feel the warmth of his body...but Louis just simply nods in response. 

"Thank you Louis. Thank you. You have no idea how much that means to-" 

"Please Harry. Just say what you need to. Whatever you came here for. And how did you know I was here?" Louis asks. 

"Your mum..." Harry responds quietly. 

"Of course my mum told you." Louis rolls his eyes looking annoyed. And Harry can tell.  
But Louis isn't annoyed. He's curious and willing to listen. He just won't make it obvious. 

"I know what Mick did." Harry starts, putting his hands on the table.  
Louis stares in silence, waiting for more.  
"It's not what you think. What he told you. What he showed you." Harry swallows, trying to hold back tears. 

"Oh, the pictures of the two of you laying naked in bed together? Is that what you're talking about?" Louis angrily says. 

Harry's face goes pale and he tucks a curl behind his ear. 

"I'm just going to start from the beginning. Tell you everything." Harry waits and Louis nods. 

"Last year, at my old university...I met Mick. He was in one of my classes. He was nice and we got on a bit. But I only saw him in class. Nothing seemed weird...but then the new school year had started and I had noticed that Mick was in all but one of my classes. It was weird but I didn't think much of it... Anyway, he always tried to sit next to me in each class. He would talk my ear off and always choose to work on projects with me. Which was fine at first. He was a friend and he was friends with the group I had been hanging out with so it all seemed normal ya know? Anyway, about a month into the semester he had asked me on a date.... I felt weird about it I'm not going to lie.... Because he's several years older and i just didn't see him like that. But he persisted on it. Said that we got along so well and it would be a shame if we didn't see if we could be more than friends." Harry stops and rubs a hand across his mouth, and continues as he looks down at the table. 

"I don't like to hurt people's feelings, so I agreed to it. So we went to a mutual friend's house for our 'date'. It made me more comfortable because we weren't one on one. I had my friends there and he seemed fine with it. So it went okay. But...the next week he asked me out again. And I stupidly agreed. Because I thought it would be like the first time yeah? But he took me to a lousy bar across town. I'm not a snob don't get me wrong, but it felt weird being there. It was dirty and I was just...confused on why he took me there. Well we didn't stay for too long. He drove me back to my flat about midnight. At each stop light I could tell he was staring at me. Like wouldn't stop staring. It was weird but I figured he just liked me... I don't know... Anyway, when we pulled up outside my flat, he didn't give me anytime to react and just grabbed my face and kissed me. It was aggressive and he forced his tongue into my mouth. I sat there stunned because it happened so fast and he ended up making out with my cheek by the end. It was terrible and made me really uncomfortable." Harry looks up at Louis who's biting the inside of his cheek, trying not to laugh. 

"Hey don't laugh. It was absolutely disgusting." Harry gives a slight smile. 

"So...I didn't say anything and left in a hurry. He was looking at me so weirdly. Like animalistic like. His eyes creeped me out and I couldn't wait to get inside and wash my fucking cheek." Harry says. 

Harry shudders and the amusing look in his eyes shift to something dark, the same look Louis saw the night they ran into Mick at the club. Harry stared at Louis for a moment, his breathing getting heavy and he closes his eyes. 

"The next couple parts I'm going to tell you is not...is not something I've told anyone. My mom and my sister know. But...no one else does. And please Louis, don't think differently of me after I tell you this. It was something in my life that til this day I still can't get over. It...it haunts me." 

Louis feels a dread pulling in his stomach and chest, and his eyes go wide and he nods his head. "O-okay." He says quietly. 

"That night after getting back home and scrubbing my face, I had gone to bed after watching a movie in my room. I woke at about 2 am to a dark room and a really weird sound coming from outside my window. I was on the first floor so sometimes I would hear my neighbors get home or a stray cat out and about but this...this was...like a moaning. A deep moaning... I sat up in bed and walked over to my window and stood for a moment. My blinds were shut so I know whatever or whoever was out there couldn't see me. So I just listened. I heard the moaning again and this time I heard my name... Someone was outside my window moaning my name...." Harry shook his head and continued. 

"So I carefully lifted one of the blinds and peeked out. What I saw was...horrifying...it was Mick.... He was standing there facing my window about 5 feet away....and he had his pants down. And he was..." Harry swallows and looks down. 

"Pleasuring himself. Outside of my window, in the dark, he was doing that. And saying my name!" Harry looks at Louis, who has suddenly gone pale himself. 

"I don't think he saw me. But I ran to my bed and got my cellphone incase I needed to call someone. Like the cops or just someone...so I continued to listen to this disgusting act happening outside. I heard him....finish....and then he left.... I couldn't get myself to look back out until 3:30 because I was just...scared. And mortified. I thought I was dreaming or had seen a ghost. I didn't tell anyone what I saw. I was embarrassed and I don't know...it was just fucking weird." Harry catches his breath and looks up at Louis. 

"Um yeah. I would say that is beyond weird Harry." Louis; disgusted himself. He wants to punch Mick. Square in the face. 

"But it gets worse..." Harry continues. And the knot in Louis' stomach only tightens.

"The next Monday in class, Mick was off, not as talkative as usual, and he was staring and smiling at me in this sick sadistic way. He wouldn't stop. It was like he was obsessed. It was freaky. Because i knew what he did....and....ugh.....But I kind of just let it go. I dunno, I felt like I could deal with it... Well, he never asked me out again thank God. But that didn't stop weird things from happening. My life continued on as normal, the only weird times were in class when he would stare at me, or when our friends would hangout he would avoid me like crazy, only to smile and stare from across the room like a crazy person... Anyway, the weirdest thing was, was that some nights I would wake up and I would feel like someone was watching me. I never heard anything, or saw anything. Just felt it. I felt a presence and it unnerved me more than I can tell you... That went on for about a month before the worst happened." Harry stopped. 

Louis was shaking in his seat. He isn't sure if he wants to hear it. But he sits in silence anyway and Harry starts again. 

"I woke up one day at noon. I never sleep until noon. Ever. I slept through my alarm, which was replaying over and over for hours before I woke. I had a massive headache and felt just.... weird. I felt paralyzed in bed, like I was so tired even though I had just slept way more than usual. I remember prying myself off the bed and my skin felt weird. Like it was dry in some spots. Like the feeling of getting out of a pool and you let the water dry on its own. That kind of feeling. It was weird...I got up and fell to the floor because I became so lightheaded I couldn't stand... I crawled my way into the kitchen and managed to get a bottled water from the fridge. I downed it, and it helped my head, but I still felt weird. I immediately called my mum. She came and got me and took me to the doctor. They did a quick physical and couldn't find anything wrong until they ordered a blood test....that's when they found something...I had been roofied..." Harry stops and Louis looks at him in horror. Confusion and horror.

"Roofied??" Louis repeats. 

Harry nods. "Yep. I had trace amounts of it in my blood. That's why I slept so long and felt like shit when I woke. But the thing is, is that I didn't go out the night before. I had gone home after one of my night classes. I had stayed later than usual as I helped the teacher grade papers. I got home about 10 pm. Took a shower, had a glass of juice, and went to bed. I told the doctor this and he immediately told me to go to the police. That something I had consumed was most likely poisoned with it. So we did just that. They came to my flat and took the carton of juice that I had. It was halfway gone since I drink it almost every night. They tested it and it came back positive with the drug. Someone came into my home and put it in my drink... I was terrified... I didn't know why anyone would want to do that to me... My mom and sister were very concerned so I stayed with them for a while so that detectives could check for finger prints in my flat. What they found was worse than finger prints though....I had this linen closet in the hallway close to my bedroom. Well, apparently they found evidence of someone hiding out in there. There were empty wrappers on the floor, a cup with a small amount of water in it and a blanket. When they told me, I felt completely sick to my stomach...I never wanted to go back... My case kind of got pushed aside after that, as there was a big murder across town that had happened... but a couple weeks later, I was sitting at my parents house on my laptop. I got a message from...Mick...and there was an attachment for pictures. I opened them and it was...it was of me sleeping. And him in bed with me.... He was shirtless and under my covers. He was holding me close in some pictures and in others he was kissing and... licking my body. He....he had about 30 photos. Close ups of my face and body, and then of him laying there with me. I wanted to throw up because right then and there I knew he was the one who was hiding in my closet and the one who drugged me. He drugged me and took those photos Lou." Harry starts to cry now, holding his hands over his eyes in tight fists. 

Louis swallows a hard lump and takes a deep, shaky breath. He wants to kill Mick. He is so filled with rage and anger that he wants to KILL him. He reaches over the table and grabs Harry's arm. 

"I'm so sorry Harry. I'm so sorry this happened to you and I'm so sorry I can't kill him right about now.." Louis says, tears in his own eyes. 

Harry wipes his cheeks. "He actually got caught Louis and he went to jail. But something happened and he got out after a month. One month and he was back in class with me. Staring and smiling like a fucking creep. He...he made me leave the school. I couldnt stay there anymore. So I moved. I lost my internship there but luckily found one here. I thought he couldn't find me. Or just wouldn't. I figured he was out of the picture since I moved miles and miles away. But, I guess I made the mistake of keeping in touch with my group of friends. I was so happy when I met you Louis, you made me forget about the worse thing that happened to me. You made everything good and bright in my life. I had forgotten about him. Until..he showed up at the bar. That's why I reacted the way I did." 

"Why didn't you tell me Harry? I would have understood." Louis says, now holding his hand. 

"I was ashamed.. The fact that some weirdo could affect me like that is embarrassing. I'm a grown man, i should be able to handle it... I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I thought he would just go away." Harry says. 

Louis shakes his head and feels an immense amount of guilt pour over him. He felt horrible, sick, and down right angry.

"How did you know he said something to me?" Louis asks. 

"Because he showed up at my flat that night. Knocking on the door. I answered and he had that damn smile on his face. He flashed me his phone with your message on it. I saw he had sent them. He said nothing and just smiled. I don't even know how he found me Louis. I'm telling you he's a sick creep." Harry says. 

"And what did you do?" Louis asks horrified. 

"I beat the shit out of him is what I did. Let him bleed out a little before calling the cops. They came and took him after i showed them the restraining order i have on him. I didn't want to be a victim of this sick twisted stalker anymore. So I beat him up and deleted the pictures from his phone. Who knows if he has copies but I knew right then, that I was bigger and more powerful, and he would never take the most important thing away from me." Harry says as he rubs his thumb across Louis' hand. 

"Thinking that I've possibly lost you, was scarier than what he could ever do to me. And I realized that. He has no power over me anymore...But you do..." Harry says..his green eyes a touch brighter and more hopeful. 

Louis bites his lip, trying to force the smile away from his face. 

Harry looks down at his phone a realizes it's 8pm. 

"Lou I'm so sorry I've kept you. I know you're meeting someone. But please I beg you. Please give me the chance to prove that you mean everything to me and you always have. You have been there for me through the toughest moments of my life, and I want you there for many more. You are so special to me in more ways than one, and I've known it for far too long to give you up now. All these years Louis..." 

Louis looks up at Harry as he starts to cover his curls with his beanie. 

"What...what do you mean all these years?" Louis is completely touched but also completely confused. 

He watches as Harry pulls an envelope from his jacket pocket and hands it to Louis. 

"This will help" Harry smiles down at him and before Louis can return a response, he is out the door, the ding still ringing in Louis' ears. 

Louis looks down at the blank envelope in front of him. He furrows his brows and tears it open. He reaches in a slides out a piece of folded paper. He holds it in his hands for a moment, checking his surroundings in case it's a sap letter (don't want to cry in front of everyone), and then slowly unfolds it. 

Dear L, 

I love you. 

All the love, H

Louis stares down at the letter and his mind spins when he reads it again.  
He looks up and back down, the air suddenly escaping his lungs and he feels lightheaded.  
He brings a hand up to his mouth.  
It can't be.....  
He feels the emotion of a thousand waves crash in his mind.  
Harry.... is H?  
Louis slowly shakes his head and looks down again.  
Oh my God...Harry is H....  
He feels like his life is slowly starting to make sense.... that God is staring down at him with a proud smile on his face right now.  
He feels airy and lightheaded and he doesn't even know what to think.  
All he knows he what he feels.  
He gets up in a mad hurry, the chair making a loud noise on the floor as it slides across it.  
He grabs his jacket and runs out of the cafe door.  
He reaches the sidewalk outside and looks left and then looks right.  
In the distance he recognizes the tall silhouette walking beneath a street lamp.  
Louis runs for him.  
When he reaches him, Harry spins around and stops while Louis catches his breath a looks up at him in awe. 

"You're....you're...H?" Louis says carefully. 

Harry nods, a small smile forming on his lips. 

"Did,,,,,did you know?" Louis asks, dumbfounded.  
"No...I didn't know. I came looking for you the night you left. I found one of my letters to you on your bedroom floor. Niall confirmed it for me. That you are...L" Harry's eyes well with tears as he reaches for Louis arm. 

"How...how is this possible? How is this....how did we not know? How did this happen??" 

Harry shakes his head and pulls Louis a bit closer. 

"This is insane. Am I dreaming? How in the world did we...did we find each other without...oh my God..."

"That's what I thought too...I couldn't and still can't believe it." Harry replies. 

Louis looks up at him, tears in his eyes now too. 

"Harry...." he whimpers as he jumps into Harry's arms and hugs him tight. They cry together, standing beneath the street light in the foggy spring night. 

Louis peppers Harry's neck with kisses, feeling like he's suddenly overcome with this emotion he cant explain. The feeling of being in love with only two people in his life and they turn out to be just one.  
Just his Harry. 

"Harry...God...I love you. I'm so in love with you Harry..." Louis cries into Harry's ear as he caresses the back of his neck and Harry picks him up and a tight hug. 

"Louis, you're the only one I've ever loved. Before I knew this beautiful face, I knew your heart and I was in love with you. I can't get over the fact that I fell in love with you all over again upon meeting you." Harry returns and he kisses Louis mouth, slow and meaningful.  
They stand together kissing for what seems like a life time when Louis pulls Harry in the direction of his car.  
"I'm taking you home with me" Louis smiles as Harry bites his lip and smiles. 

 

They spend the night in Louis' childhood room, Harry scanning it in awe of how it looks and how it was the room Louis wrote to him when he was just a boy. 

His mum and the girls were already sleeping by the time they made it inside so they quietly got in bed together and shared even more stories about their lives. They dwell in the fact that they couldn't believe they didn't figure it out sooner. That there's a reason for everything and that some higher power had brought them together. They talked until 3 in the morning until talking turned into kissing...and hours of kissing turned into slowly making love into the early morning hours.  
They've made love before, sure. But this was unlike any other time. The bond between them stronger than ever. Knowing that not only was it Harry and Louis, but it was L and H making love to one another.  
It was slow and sensual and the ripples of pleasure were drawn out and more intense than they could imagine. More than they've ever experienced. 

They told each other how in love they were when they climaxed at the same time, leaving each other breathless and begging for more....

~~~~~~~~~

They woke in each other's arms. How it's suppose to be. They kissed slowly as the sun shone in their morning faces, and the smell of bacon enveloped their nostrils. 

After getting dressed, and before making their way downstairs, Louis grabs Harrys hands and pulls him close. 

"Harry, will you officially....be with me?" Louis asks, looking down at their hands.

Harry immediately smiles. "You want me to be your boyfriend?" 

"Yes. Please. I want you and only you Harry. Be my boyfriend, please." Louis whispers, looking up at Harry.

"Of course. I wouldnt want anyone else in the world Louis. I love you so much." Harry returns and kisses the smiling lips before him.

 

They make their way downstairs to find Louis' mum and sisters around the dinner table, plates filled with food. 

"Harry! So great to see you! Please, grab a plate boy's and take a seat!" Louis mom delightes when she sees them. 

As they begin eating, Louis clears his throat and his mom looks up from her plate.  
Louis has a smile playing on his lips, as he stares at his mother.  
She looks at him and cocks her head. 

"Harry is H mum...." Louis says quietly and Harry looks up at Louis and then to his mum. 

"What?" Louis' mum questions in return. 

"Harry is H mum...we just found this out last night..." Louis beams from across the table, and grabs Harry's hand underneath it. 

Louis' mum brings a hand up to her slacken mouth, awe filling her eyes. 

"Are you kidding me?" She says, hand still in front of her mouth, and eyes wide. 

"No I'm not...I don't know how it happened...but we found each other without meaning to..." Louis smiles at Harry and Harry warmly Smiles back. 

"It's fate. It's fate!" His mom says as she raises a glass and wipes a tear from her eyes. 

"You'll tell me everything after breakfast!" She smiles and takes a sip of her tea. 

"Of course we will." Louis says. 

"We would love to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading my story. I hope you all enjoyed it and i look forward to hopefully writing more in the future. :)


End file.
